Maradurs 6th Year
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: What happens when Sirius's American cousin transfers, Sirius becomes a one woman guy, James gets closer to Lily and Remus finds out a few things about himself that are extremely strange? ROC SOC JL COMPLETED!
1. Werewolf rights, James Flirts w Snape!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Riley, and Rebecca, and any other ppl you haven't heard of. I'm to pissed about the 5th book to own any of it. AND HE'S NOT DEAD! [Yeah I'm in denial! So what?] Oh and I do not own any of the songs that will be used in this fic. I'll give credit at the end.  
  
One more thing, if you don't like the way I do things with this story, sorry to disappoint you, but it's called FAN FICTION for a reason. This story will be about the people that James, Sirius, and Remus fall in love with. At first I know it seems to focus on Riley for the most part, but don't worry next chapter is all James and Lily, and then it's onto Sirius, Remus, Rebecca, and other people. It'll be from the girls' point of view most of the time.  
  
The young man stepped onto the Hogwarts express. Every year it never failed to amaze him that he was here, and going to school. What really shocked him was that he had friends that didn't care what he was. Remus Lupin smiled to himself when he thought of how they all met.  
  
{Remus' mother had just left him at the train and he picked up his trunk with little difficulty. Being a werewolf had at least one perk. Another boy with black hair and blue eyes was struggling with his. He looked up at Remus; he also looked annoyed at having to ask for help. The boy sighed, "Hey, would you mind helping me?" he asked, looking as though he were daring Remus to laugh. Remus said no he wouldn't and got the other boy's trunk.  
  
"So you a third year?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a first year." Remus said laughing.  
  
"Sirius Lee Black." Sirius said holding out his hand a look in his eye said that he didn't like his name.  
  
"Remus Joshua Lupin." Remus held in a grin as he could tell Sirius was sensitive with his name.  
  
"Cool." The two talked about Quidditch for a while, then houses, pranks..... another boy came in. Messy hair, hazel eyes, glasses. No other than James Potter.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Black?"  
  
"AWESOME!" they both cried laughing.  
  
"Jamie, old pal, this is new pal, Remmie Lupin!" Remus shook his hand not saying much, his shyness starting to take over. A while later Peter (oooh the hate I feel for that rat..) came in. Nothing special, but for once Remus felt normal. }  
  
"REMMIE, MOONY!!" Remus felt something fly against him, and before he knew it he was on the ground.  
  
"Padfoot! I told you not to eat that tub of frosting!"  
  
"Shut it, Potter!" Sirius pulled James off his feet and down with him and Remus. Peter grinned at their antics. Sixth year had begun for the Marauders.  
  
'I knew I'd miss the train.' Riley GoldenStar thought to her self. 'Who gives a shit as long as I get there?' With that thought she hopped on her broom and sped toward the train.  
  
Lily Evans sat in a compartment with one of her best friends. They were both excited because their other best friend would be there soon. The three had met one summer when they were 11, and met up every summer at Rebecca Donaldson's house since then.  
  
The Marauders were in their compartment having a chess competition. Remus was in the lead, and Peter losing. The train suddenly slammed to a stop. "Deer Crossing." The driver claimed. Everyone looked at James.  
  
"Prongs, keep your fellows in the forest!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
Riley didn't notice she was right behind the train, until it stopped. She flew in the nearest window and landed in someone's lap.  
  
"Is that your "deer" from the crossing, Moony?" James asked. Riley recognized his voice.  
  
"Remus is just more charming than you, Potter. Deal with it." She said.  
  
"Riley???" the Marauders asked. All of them had the same dumbfounded look on their faces.  
  
"Cuz (a/n: as in cousin)!! This is why you haven't owled us!" Sirius said.  
  
"But of course." Riley replied. She laughed a little.  
  
Riley and Sirius were cousins. Riley's mother was a member of an ancient race, called the "Lost" or sometimes, "Forgotten". The Lost looked exactly like humans except they had wings. Caterinal's had been a beautiful blue color; she used a charm to make it appear she was human though. When her father, Patrick Black, found out, he left her and took Riley. Riley hated him. She couldn't hide her wings from him by herself for long. Patrick found out and literally cut them from her back; Riley still had nightmares about this. Having your wings cut out is very painful and bloody. She left and went to find her mother. She found her this summer, her mother and her heritage.  
  
The Marauders had meet Riley when she first ran away from her biological father, from her home in America. She was in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for a couple weeks until one of her professors could make it up there. Remus, Sirius, and James had been up there getting school supplies. The rest was history. Riley was devious with pranks, scarily cunning and intelligent, but other wise underneath her bitchy exterior, she was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Not that she'd admit it; you'd have to take the time to get to know her. She didn't trust easily.  
  
Remus sat in shock, partially because it was her and partially because she was in his lap. Riley hadn't changed much since he'd last seen her. Her hair was long, layered and various shades of blond and brown [(A/N: sorry about that but I'm really sick of the "dumb blond" stereotype! It annoys me really bad.)] and as always up in a ponytail. Today the tips were black. She still dressed the same, black pants with some chains, a golden starred belt, and a black tank top saying "One Galaxy Treasure", with black fish net sleeves. Her eyes still puzzled him. They were a dark deep blue, but it looked like there was eyeliner around them, giving off a smoky effect. According to Sirius she was born like that and it wouldn't come off as Riley had demonstrated. She had found out it was a characteristic of Lost women.  
  
"So-so you're at Hogwarts this year?" Peter asked. Riley grinned and nodded.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Rem!" she said getting up as if she just noticed where she was.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said shrugging.  
  
"Aight, I'm off to find Lils and Bec."  
  
"Hey, wait! Where's your trunk?" James asked. Riley held up a dragon bag.  
"It's connected to my mom's house. I can just pull out whatever I need." She left.  
  
"Do you think she'd help Lily see that I'm not -"?  
  
"James! Listen to me. Just be yourself around her!" Remus said. "I know you just act the way you do around her as a cover-up! Drop the mask!"  
  
The other Marauders looked shocked. Remus never snapped at anyone for fear of them deserting him. "Finally." Sirius said, clapping him on the back. "Wait!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. "She found her mom!?"  
  
"So, Lil, see James anywhere?"  
  
"No and I don't plan on it."  
  
"You know Riley is friends with them." Lily just shrugged as Rebecca pointed this out. Riley was a good judge of people but still! It was Potter! "Hey yall!" came a voice from the doorway. It slid open and there stood Riley! The other two ran up to her and hugged her. They were both wearing their "One Galaxy Treasure" tanks. Lily's was emerald green and cut off at the bottom showing her abs. Rebecca's was a deep purple, matching her eyes, and a v-neck, those were the only differences. The shirts were explained by the simple explanation that they were in a band. Lily was pianist/keyboard, Rebecca was on drums, Riley played guitar and all three did vocals. Little did they know they would soon have a rival band.  
  
"Hey, Moony, I'm sorry you couldn't stay the last week." James said.  
  
"Yeah me too. I wish we could have been there for you." Sirius said. Peter nodded. Remus just smiled. "Plan a prank anyone?" he said.  
  
"Remus Joshua Lupin! You are a prefect!" James exclaimed in mock outrage.  
  
"Our little Moony, all grown-up and, playing PRANKS!!" Sirius said wiping a tear from his eye. "Shut it!" Remus said.  
  
"Let's plan." Peter said. The rest of the train ride was uneventful, as was the sorting until..  
  
"Students! I am pleased to tell you we will have a transfer student, Riley GoldenStar who will be joining the 6th years!" The students and professors applauded as Riley stepped up to be sorted showing no fear and total confidence. The hat waited for approximately one second before it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors all cheered. "GO RILS!" shouted Sirius, James and surprisingly, Remus. Sitting between Rebecca and Lily the three began a whispered conversation. "You'll explain how you found her up in the dorms, right?" Lily asked. Riley just nodded her answer.  
  
"So, GoldenStar, did you rethink the offer I made?" said a silky voice from behind. Riley spun around with a disgusted look.  
  
"If I recall correctly I was disowned. Now get lost, Malfoy."  
  
"The offer still stands."  
  
"Kill me first."  
  
"That can be arranged!" He hissed. Remus stood up. "Malfoy, get back to your table, 30 points from Slytherin for harassing a classmate. Leave." Remus had such a tone of authority that they were all shocked and Malfoy actually left. The other three Marauders looked at him oddly. Riley hated it when people thought she couldn't handle herself, but as it was Moony she'd let it slid. She still glared at him for a second.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"He was pissing me off?" Remus shrugged again.  
  
"What was going on at the table with you and a certain Mr. Lupin?" Rebecca asked as they were on the way to their dorms. "Do tell." Lily said poking her.  
  
"Nothing. Quit with the insane poking!" The three reached their dorm, which they had all to themselves. Riley decided to explain about how she met up with her mother. "Ok, I was walking through France, near the mountains. At the bottom of the tallest this woman flies down. She had silvery wings.She said, 'Caterinal? Why aren't you in the palace?' I said. 'I'm sorry. Caterinal's my mother.' The woman her name was Drea, muttered something like 'finally!' and hugged me. Then she flew me up to the palace. It was gorgeous; I've never seen anything like it.anyway.so yeah she was there. in the throne room I guess you'd call it. She was so glad to see me. I finally found where I belonged." Riley trailed off.  
  
"Hold up! You're the Lost princess?!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I guess." Riley shrugged. They talked for a few more hours. Riley described everything to them.  
  
"But what was up with Malfoy?" Rebecca whispered. Riley groaned, she had known that this would come up. "Look don't worry about it, Amethyst. You either, Emerald."  
  
"Whatever you say, Sapphire." Rebecca said unconvincingly.  
  
"If he tries anything, I'm kicking some ass!" was all Lily said. They all laughed and then went to bed.  
  
~* Riley was back in her father's house. She woke up...blood was everywhere. The pain in her back was excruciating. Her wings were gone. She'd never fly again. Ever. He was laughing in a corner still holding the bloody knife. *~  
  
She woke up with a start. It was 2:33. It was useless, Riley decided, to try to go back to sleep now. Grabbing her notebook of songs she went down to the common room. There was someone else there though she couldn't tell whom. In that exact moment, she was right behind him, her turned around and for no reason both of them screamed. Two hands shot out each covering the other's mouth. Sirius came bounding down the stairs in Batman boxers with a white t-shirt. Riley pointed to his legs. "MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" she saw that the other person was Remus, in superman boxers and a dark blue t- shirt.  
  
"Moony! You're dating one of my likable cousins and didn't tell me?" Sirius demanded. Remus blushed. "NO!" People were starting to come down from their dorms to check out what the racket was.  
  
"Padfoot! Couch!" Remus commanded. Sirius dropped and rolled under the couch. There was no other place for Remus and Riley to go so Riley pulled Remus outside the portrait hole. The two of them stood there for a while, not speaking. Sirius opened the portrait hole; He motioned them inside. "Well now. That was close. What were you two doing up so late?"  
  
"Reading." Remus replied holding up a thick novel.  
  
"Going to write." Riley motioned to her songbook.  
  
"And I was going to find Remus, because we have stuff to discuss with the guys." Sirius looked at Remus who nodded and said, "Night, Rile." Going up the stairs. "TOOTLES!" came the sugar-crazed farewell of Sirius. Riley shook her head. 'Strange, strange people.'  
  
The next morning James and Remus were up early in the Great Hall, both reading the Daily Profit equally infuriated.  
  
"I cannot believe that bitch is trying to do this!!!" James half-shouted luckily the hall was empty. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Moony! How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I've had to deal with it my whole life, Prongs." Riley walked in behind them wearing torn jeans (by torn I mean holes everywhere, in the thighs, knees and ankles, front and back) and a black t-shirt saying, "Save the Wolves". She sat down across from them. "Did you two see the Prophet?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Urgh! I hate what that Umbridge whore is trying to do!" Riley exclaimed. James glanced at her; she never told them her views on werewolves or anything, it just never came up.  
  
"Is that what your shirt is about?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking up evidence against those laws she's trying to put out. Do you want to help since we don't have classes today?"  
  
"Of course." Both said.  
  
Sirius woke up in the dorm to find a letter from his mother. None of his "family" owled him since he ran away this summer. It hurt but he didn't really care. He opened the letter.  
  
'Blood Traitor - HA! Read the prophet. Guess your little wolven friend won't be able to do much with his worthless life once these get passed!' As Sirius scanned the article his eyes grew wide. 'Have to see if Moony's ok.' Was the only thought going through his mind as he scrambled out of the room not noticing that he was in just his boxers. He burst through the doors of the Great Hall a few minutes later. "Prongs! Where's Moony? Is he all right?"  
  
"In front of you! Put some clothes on, Pad!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"THE HORROR!" bellowed Riley. People were looking over interestedly. Many of the females in the hall were drooling. Padfoot looked down. "Well this is fun." He said transfiguring some robes on himself. "Better?"  
  
"Yes!" The four sat eating until -  
"RILEY!" Two voices screamed. Lily and Rebecca both very wet stormed in.  
"What is wrong with an alarm clock?" demanded Rebecca.  
  
"This amuses me more."  
  
"And this amuses me!" Lily said as she and Rebecca took pillows from behind their backs and hit Riley who conjured up one for defense only of course.  
  
"Here was me thinking they were the mature ones." James muttered.  
  
"Shut it, Potter!" screeched Lily, avoiding being hit with pillows rather nicely.  
  
James decided to take Remus' advice. He didn't ask her out or anything. "If you insist." The three girls zapped the pillows away.  
  
"Oh, Lil, Bec, Remus and James are going to help us out today." Lily glared at James but nodded. "Is that ok?" Riley glanced at Lily.  
  
"Great." Rebecca said.  
  
"I wanna help!" Sirius whined. "Fine." Said everyone. The group of six left to go to the library only Lily and Rebecca led them down to the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Sorry guys, we thought this would be better." Lily explained. They stepped inside the room. It was full of werewolf rights books, and a full copy of the M.O.M constitution and laws. Over in one corner was all the junk food you could imagine. Sirius ran over and tossed everyone some.  
  
"Brain food." He claimed.  
  
"We could've just asked Remus," remarked James. "He is a member of the CA." At the girls blank looks he added, "Chocoholics Anonymous."  
  
"Don't make fun of my condition!" Remus exclaimed. For the reminder of the time they worked, occasionally cracking jokes, and in Lily's case ignoring James.  
  
Sirius threw down his quill. "It's been two hours."  
  
"Really?" Rebecca asked.  
  
Remus looked up. "I think we need a break."  
  
Sirius got a grin on his face. "Let's play truth or dare." Everyone shrugged and got in a circle. "Sirius, truth or dare." Riley started.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to put on a pink dress and run into the Slytherin common room screaming that you're a pretty woman." She said grinning as a pink frilly dress was suddenly in the middle of the circle. Sirius reluctantly put it on as the others laughed.  
  
"I will get you back." He said.  
  
"I'm sure." They all went out. Sirius tapped on the door to the Slytherin common room. As soon as it opened he ran inside, did a lap around or two, then stood on a chair and screamed, "I'M A PRETTY WOMAN!" until half of them came down. The group of 6 ran back to the RoR, five of which were laughing their arses off. Sirius spoke up. "Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
'With him asking I'm screwed either way.' He thought. "Dare."  
  
Sirius grinned. "I dare you to dare Rebecca to dare Riley to dare Lily to dare me to dare James."  
  
Remus did so. "Why didn't you just ask James?"  
  
"No fun. Now, James, I dare you to talk Albus into a Halloween ball."  
  
"Done." James said. "Riley truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Go flirt with Malfoy then beat him up."  
  
"That is so degrading Potter. By the way truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Come with me and flirt with Snape!" Riley cackled evilly, grabbing his arm and pulling him out. James looked disgusted but went anyway.  
  
"This is gonna be good." Lily said to Rebecca.  
  
"Do I have to?" James pleaded. "I can't flirt with a guy!!"  
  
"Yes, and just do what I do." Riley replied as James groaned.  
  
"Padfoot, you're still in the dress?" Remus observed shrewdly.  
  
Will James flirt with Snape? Will Riley flirt with Malfoy? Will Sirius get out of the dress? Come back for the next chapter. You'll see what happens and there will be some action with Voldemort rising and such. K? Be awesome and review please? haha 


	2. Effects of Dares and Feelings

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter. I don't own "My Reply" the Ataris does. I just changed some of the lyrics. I actually don't own any of the songs I'll be using. I'll give credit at the end of the chapters. And don't worry I will use songs from the 70's also.  
  
The great and masterful Yoda: lol thank you for being so awesome! Peter was asleep.... cause I didn't feel like writing about him. Hehe  
  
Yavanna: thank you! Yes, Remus is my ideal Marauder as well. Muahahahaaa. Sorry about the confusion, FF wouldn't do it rite.  
  
IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = scene/ POV change and -this- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. kk? ** = someone singing.  
  
The next day everyone was talking about the dare. Of course, they didn't know it was a dare.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
James and Riley walked into the Slytherin common room with the others. Malfoy looked up, "I see you've changed your mind." Then he saw James. "Why is he here?"  
  
"To see my stalker." James said in the most seductive voice he could muster. Riley thought the urge to laugh. She smiled with vicious sweetness at Malfoy, and walked over. James sighed and looked for Snape. 'If I'm gonna do this it might as well be good.' He thought, not knowing Riley was thinking the same thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Lily and the others used an invisibility charm and were watching from nearby. Lily was confused; She never expected James to be the type to want to help werewolves. And to top it off he was acting like a human being! Maybe she should try to get to know him?? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Another thought struck James. Lily was watching him. She'd think he was an ass for what he dared Riley. But Riley wanted to kick Malfoy's arse anyway, and now she had a reason other than the one that she wouldn't tell them. So it was ok right? James walked over to Snape and imitated Riley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the -hell- are you doing, Potter?!" demanded Snape looking quite scared. In that exact moment Riley stood up and kneed Malfoy in the groin. Walking out, she winked at James. James looked from Snape to the door and ran out.  
  
"I -hate-you!" he panted when he was back in the RoR.  
  
Other dares included: Lily charming mistletoe to hang around places in the castle and it not being able to come down until after Christmas. This was magical mistletoe and until the two under it kissed they couldn't move 3 feet from the other, unless it was a person of the same gender. Riley had to have a nose ring for a month, which she was happy about cause she always wanted to try it but never had time, and Rebecca had to go with Sirius to the Halloween ball, if they had one. She was not happy about that. Why? Well, we'll get to that a bit later. Those were the only major dares, other than Sirius having to bungee jump off of the astronomy tower.  
  
*~ End Flashback~*  
  
James was getting annoyed. People kept asking him if he was in love with Snape. No wait, stupid people kept asking him that. Smart people figured it was a prank or a dare. Sirius was finding it all amazingly amusing. Remus was finding it hard to keep James from killing Sirius. Peter was confused up until Remus explained it to him. Remus, Sirius and Peter were meeting him so, James was walking down to the great hall the day after for lunch (it was Sunday) and he ran into someone. He looked down and saw it was Lily. 'Bloody fantastic, another reason for her to hate me.'  
  
Helping her up he said, "I am so sorry, Lily. Are you okay?"  
  
Lily nodded not saying anything. The two walked to the hall together in silence. She was wondering if she should try to befriend him, as he hadn't done anything revolting this year. Yes, she decided, they would be friends.  
( A/N: Sorry about the just friends thing yallz, but I'm going to try to go by the books and they'll get together in 7th or maybe the summer before . See, it didn't say that they weren't friends in 6th, so I'm gonna do this year with them as friends. Or do you want some love/hate? Let me know). "James -"  
  
"Lily, can I say something?" James rambled on not waiting for an answer. "Look, I thought a lot this summer about what you said that day by the lake last year. I don't want to be like that. I guess I just didn't realize how much of a jerk I was. I'm sorry and do you think we could be friends at least?"  
  
"Wow, a mind reader. Yes, let's try to be friends. Only don't ask me out anymore as a joke ok?" She grinned. James nodded thinking about how it hadn't been a joke, but just being able to have her as a friend was enough - for now. They walked into the hall together receiving odd glances. People were in awe. Lily Evans and James Potter, talking not yelling? What was the world coming to??  
  
"JAMES ELIZABETH POTTER!" a masculine voice screamed. James and Lily turned to see Sirius coming toward them. "Wait, that's not my middle name!" exclaimed James in embarrassment.  
  
"Does it look like I care? Where have you been? We've been so worried! Whoa! Are you walking with Lilypookins and being civil? Both of you? IT'S A MIRCALE!" proclaimed Sirius getting down on his knees and looking upward. Peter came up and tugged Sirius off the ground. "Leave them alone." He said. James sat down by Remus.  
  
"So what's up with Padfoot?" he asked.  
  
"Cave Canum." Remus replied. James just looked at him.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Latin."  
  
"I didn't know you did either." They both laughed. Rebecca, Peter and Sirius had no clue what was going on. Lily, however, raised an eyebrow. "Beware of the dog?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we always kid around that Sirius is a dog, so uh, yeah.........." James finished lamely.  
  
Riley decided now would be a nice time to change the subject as all the guys looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh by the way, what is up with you all and the muggle comic book heroes?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the pajamas?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well this one time we were over at Pete's house in the summer before 2nd year and we read his comic books. My favorite was Batman, James' is Spiderman, Pete's is the Hulk, {was the Hulk a comic? Err..} and Remmie is Superman. And that summer we ran around fighting crime." Sirius explained, his eyes glazing over as the memories came back, his ocean blue orbs dancing with mirth only seconds later. "So it's been an inside joke since then. You know, Remus knew about them before we did."  
  
"My parents and I live in a muggle neighborhood so they thought I should know some muggle stuff. I remember this one time when I was 7....... never mind." Remus cut himself off. Peter and James started laughing because they had heard this before. Remus looked strained as if he couldn't believe he had done what he did.  
  
"MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" Dumbledore yelled over the prattlings of the students. "Thank you. Now next month is Halloween, as you all know. We shall be hosting a ball that night, I will let you know later if it is formal or costume. I suggest you find yourselves partners." His eyes were twinkling brightly on this last statement.  
  
Rebecca started hit her head on the table. 'Great.' She thought. "Aw, come on am I that bad?" Sirius asked. Rebecca glared at him and left.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Riley and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"Someone explain why she hates me." Sirius requested sadly. The two girls sighed.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Riley glanced at Lily. And said uncertainly, "She doesn't really hate you......She just thinks you're a player...."  
  
"Which you kind of are." Lily added. Sirius' jaw dropped, he got himself together then nodded. "Thanks." He said. "I'm going to go for a walk." The three of them left.  
  
James looked around for Remus and saw that he had snuck off. Probably to think about stuff which he did occasionally. Then he got an idea. "Hey, Pete, you wanna go visit Hagrid?"  
  
"Sure." Peter replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Peter got back from visiting with Hagrid that night around 6 o'clock or so. They had been helping him out in the Forbidden forest and met up with Sirius there. The three of them bade Hagrid goodbye then left to go to the Gryffindor common room and up to their dorm. They got up there and heard the shower running and someone singing. Whoever it was had the best voice they'd ever heard.  
  
**I got your letter and the poetry you sent me  
  
postmarked in December of last year  
  
i really hope you're doing better  
  
all your friends close by your side  
  
one step closer to recovery  
  
i wish there was something i could say  
  
to erase each and every page  
  
you've been through  
  
even though its not my place to save you  
  
i appreciate but cant accept this thank you note  
  
that's sealed with your last breath  
  
and i won't stand aside  
  
and listen to you give up**  
  
"Remus probably has the radio on." James said. The other two shrugged. Sirius went over to where they kept the radio. "It's not on." He said. They listened into what could only be Remus singing.  
  
** If you'll just hold on for one more second  
  
just hold on to what you have  
  
just hold on/ just hold on  
  
if you'll just hold on for one more second  
  
just hold on to what you have  
  
just hold on/ just hold on  
  
these arms remain stretched out to you  
  
maybe someday you'll accept them  
  
maybe its too late to save a young girls heart that's long stopped beating  
  
wake up wake up you've gotta believe  
  
wake up wake up  
  
you cant give up time keeps going on without us  
  
long after we're dead and gone**  
  
Peter spoke up. "Did he write that song?"  
  
"I think he may have....." James replied.  
  
"I've never heard it." Sirius piped up.  
  
** I wish there was something i could say  
  
to erase each and every page  
  
you've been through  
  
even though its not my place to save you  
  
i appreciate but cant accept this thank you note  
  
that's sealed with your last breath  
  
and i won't stand aside  
  
and listen to you give up  
  
if you'll just hold on for one more second  
  
just hold on to what you have  
  
just hold on/ just hold on  
  
if you'll just hold on for one more second  
  
just hold on to what you have  
  
just hold on/ just hold on**  
  
"Needs some instruments." Spoke James.  
  
"Really good though." Sirius stated while Peter nodded enthusiastically. Remus came out trying to shake his head of light brown hair, streaked by no means of his own with gold and silver {not gray}, dry. His eyes widened as they saw his three friends there watching him.  
  
"Can I ask ya somethin' Moony?" James' voice came out singsong like.  
  
"Erm.....sure."  
  
"How come you never told us you could sing?!" wailed Sirius. Remus looked flustered now. Strange, he was always the calm one. "Because I can't?"  
  
"Don't try that! We heard you!" grinned Prongs.  
  
"Friends for six years, you think you'd know a person." Padfoot joked.  
  
"Did you write it?" asked an excited Wormtail. Remus nodded. "Have you written anything else?" The rest of the night for the Marauders was spent with Remus showing them what he'd written and the others displaying their musical talents. (Sirius = Drum player and curiously a pianist. James = bass guitar, Peter = keyboard/ sound effects. Remus played electric guitar, which he charmed to work in Hogwarts.) The four, or rather, Padfoot came up with the idea of a band. They would play at the Halloween ball. Little did they know Dumbledore had already booked a band, a female band at that.  
  
It was Remus' turn to go get the food for their weekly midnight madness feast so he went down to the kitchens with no problems until someone ran into him from behind.  
  
Remus turned and saw that it was Riley. She looked up at him from a height of 5'11, and said, "We've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
Remus felt his knees weaken when she smiled but he gazed down at her from the height of 6'3 (The tallest of the Marauders with Padfoot and inch behind and James a centimeter below that. Peter was just short.), hopefully showing nothing in his eyes. "What are you doing out so late?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Prefect."  
  
Remus looked up. "You know...oh crap.."  
  
"What?" Riley looked up to where his eyes were. "Urgh. Damn the mistletoe! No offense Remus but I don't wanna kiss you." 'And now I'm lying to myself', Riley thought. But she'd had enough of guys in general as boyfriends.  
  
"The feeling is mutual. Maybe the charm will wear off by morning? If not we could ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Nice plan but where are we gonna sleep? We can't be three feet from each other. The couch in the common room?" asked Riley with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"People will come in..." Remus trailed off. Riley got an idea though. "Ok we'll go in your dorm and I'll sleep on the floor and you on your bed. See it all works." She said. It didn't look like they had much of a choice unless they wanted to be blackmailed and have a ton of rumors start. Remus nodded hoping the guys would understand, and not make a big mess of it all. Riley was wishing for the same thing. The duo went up to the dorms without any further delay. As soon as they stepped inside they explained the mistletoe incident. Sirius raised an eyebrow suggestively at them, James thought it was particularly comical for some reason, and Peter laughed. Riley gave a glare that shut them up, then she got an idea. "Hey Remus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's just go ask Lily, she's still up." Remus hit his head, as they should have thought of that earlier. "How am I going to get up to the girl's dorms?"  
  
"Just come on." Riley said. The staircase let them go up because of the spell.  
  
"What took you so -" Rebecca started but faltered when she saw Remus there.  
  
"Lily please tell me there's a counter spell for the mistletoe thing."  
  
"Not unless it wears off by morning. Why?"  
  
"Till morning then my friends." Riley said as she and Remus went out.  
  
"That was pointless." Remus observed, fortunately the full moon wasn't until later that month.  
  
"Well it was worth a shot." Riley retorted. Remus just kept walking. Riley shook her head.  
  
The next day -  
  
'Classes soon. Joy.' thought Riley to herself as she woke up. Forgetting why she was in the boys' dorm she got up to go to the door. Before she made it out however, she was pulled back by some force and landed right on Remus. Remus shot up in his bed. "What?" he asked blearily.  
  
"Forgot about the spell." Riley said. "How are we gonna change?"  
  
"Er.....ok why don't you stand outside the door and I'll change on the other side of it." Riley shrugged and went out while Remus followed her to the door and summoned his clothes so that they wouldn't get pushed together again.  
  
James was with Lily, around the lake, both of them were looking at the clouds. The clouds spelled out "Will you marry me, Lily?" Then he took a ring from his robes and proposed to her. She said yes. Then there was this weird buzzing noise. Oh yeah, his alarm. Damn that cursed thing.  
  
James sighed and got up, noticing that Remus was changing by the door. "Spell still on?" he asked. Moony nodded. "What are yall gonna do?" He shrugged. James wished it had been him and Lily caught under the mistletoe, but he'd never voice that out loud.  
  
They all had Potions first, with the Slytherins. The Potions Mistress, Professor Tatra, made them all go in pairs to make an invisibility potion. Remus and Riley paired up together because of the spell. James paired up with Sirius, though he tried to get Lily to partner with him. She was Rebecca's partner. Peter had no one until Snape showed up late. The two ended up having to work with each other, much to Wormtail's horror. It would take two days to complete the potion. After class was over Peter walked over to James and Sirius, (Remus was being forced to hang out with the girls) and said, "Bloody hell! He's a nightmare!" Sirius looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"Can't you get a partner change?" James asked.  
  
Peter shook his head. "No, I already asked."  
  
"Don't worry. If he tries anything we'll hex him." Sirius said.  
  
During History of Magic, Rebecca looked over at Riley and Remus through her amethyst eyes as she pushed a strand of long brown hair out of her face. They would make a really good couple. Riley, however, was afraid of getting hurt again though she'd never admit that that was the reason. And Remus...well Remus was a werewolf. Rebecca heard the Marauders talking about this in the library once. His whole life had been based around prejudices and rejection. Rebecca always wanted Remus to know that not all people were like that but she couldn't just tell him that she knew. She also knew for a fact that Riley couldn't care less if he was one. But Rebecca had her own relationship problems to deal with at the moment.  
  
Sirius Black. Who did he think he was to dare her to be his date? She didn't really mind it, because she had a crush on him since the end of 5th year. She didn't want to be the "flavor of the week" for him. Then again, he had been better about that. He hadn't really had a girlfriend since..5th year. Odd. Maybe she was just imagining it?  
  
Another thought struck her. Remus would have to be at their band practice if the two didn't kiss soon. The same thought seemed to have come to Lily. They looked at each other and Rebecca scribbled a note to Riley about it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Sapphire, he's gonna have to be at our band practice if you don't kiss him. - Amethyst  
  
I know, but I didn't really think that would be much of a problem? Heh heh... - Sapphire  
  
Grr.I don't want anyone there! But he could rate us... I guess. But the spell isn't going to wear off so you might just want to get it over with - Emerald  
  
Riley looked at the paper. Them and their logic, doi! Then again, if she did go ahead and kiss him they could get it over with and go around normally. Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. If they didn't think of something by dinner she'd do it before then. Little did they know, the guys were trying to get Remus to go ahead with it also. The bell rang and they all went down to lunch. Luckily, Riley had all her classes with Remus so it wasn't much of a problem.  
  
Rebecca was talking to Lily on the way down to dinner. "Do you think they'll do it?" She asked.  
  
"Riley probably will, she's about to go crazy with not having much privacy from a guy." Rebecca said. Lily giggled. They walked into the hall and noticed people were looking up when they walked, and where they sat. "Guess they found out." Lily said mischievously. Sirius was running around trying to avoid a mob of girls in his little, or large, fan club all of who were trying to get him under the mistletoe.  
  
"LIBEC! HELP!" he bellowed as he scrambled toward him.  
  
"Libec?" Lily asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Tryin' to save time!" Padfoot exclaimed, finally he found a seat between Prongs and Wormtail.  
  
That's all for now. Love it? Hate it with a passion? Tell me what I can do to make it better. Oh and with the girls' note segment, I used different fonts for all of them so if it looks weird or doesn't turn out that's why.  
  
*GoldenWolf88* 


	3. Snogging, Songs and Sugar!

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: Thanks! **blush** lol You rock!  
  
Yoda; (do you mind if I shorten your name? If it bothers ya just tell me) That's how I was thinking of getting them together, with a bit of variation. Great minds think alike. REMUS ROX MY SOX! Muahahahaaa. No, I did not write the song. It belongs to the Ataris. (( Awesome band!) I think I put it in the disclaimer..  
  
Danni: Thank you! ^-^  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = scene/ POV change and -this- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. kk? ** = someone singing.  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~  
  
"Ok, Remus, the spell isn't going to come off and incase you haven't noticed we can't move 1 foot from each other now." Riley stated.  
  
Remus sighed. "I know. So...." At that moment as they were near an abandoned classroom, Riley pushed Remus inside and kissed him lightly on the lips. Remus kissed her back; he had Riley backed against the wall and their innocent kiss deepened into a more intensely passionate one. She was running her fingers through his hair, his hands were around her waist... A few minutes later, they each pulled away blushing, something Riley -never- did.  
  
Both were a bit breathless. "Erm, to dinner?" Remus asked. They walked out and they made a silent agreement not to talk about it. Yet, Remus knew he couldn't forget it. His heart was beating so fast. He'd never felt like this before. Was it....love? No, couldn't be. 'Werewolves do not fall in love.' He told himself. 'They can't. It'll only bring pain to everyone.' Riley was thinking along the same lines as Remus, -with out the werewolf bit-. She couldn't be in love. That was ludicrous, it was one kiss and Remus didn't think of her like that in the first place. How wrong they both were. They sat at opposite ends of the table with their little groups. Remus couldn't help looking at her when she wasn't facing him. Riley was doing the same thing though when they caught each other's eye she waved as though they were both perfectly normal.  
  
"You snogged him." Lily said.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"And you liked it!" exclaimed Rebecca, eyes wide  
  
"No. yes... I mean..... Bloody hell, I don't know what I mean!" Riley hit her head on the table.  
  
"You need those brain cells so stop." Lily said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"So she snogged you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I guess... yeah.." Remus said in a daze.  
  
"Moony's got it bad." Prongs said.  
  
"And for my cousin." Padfoot replied. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." He said.  
  
"We aren't dating! It was one kiss!" Moony was rather rudely snapped out of his trance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
The girls of One Galaxy Treasure were in the Room of Requirement practicing a few songs that they were going to play on Halloween. "Let's go through Whisper." Riley said. The music started up and Riley took the microphone.  
  
**Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away**  
  
[CHORUS:] (All sing)  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
[Just Riley]  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Riley]  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
[Chorus x3]  
  
As they were singing the final chorus Lily started thinking about what the song meant to Riley, the writer of it. She wrote it when she was still living with her biological father. Riley never told them, but Becca and Lily both thought that he beat her. She was often left with "friends" of Patrick. Meaning who knows what those people tried to do. They both tried to keep her away from him as much as possible. Patrick Black was also in the ranks of Voldemort, the newest and worst evil wizarding kind ever faced. Lily was worried for her friends as were they about her. "Take me away." She stated.  
  
Rebecca: **Yeah, Yeah**  
  
Lily; **Get up, Get out  
  
We're number one there's no doubt  
  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
  
It's all the same with you  
  
I'm too fit, too fat  
  
You ask why  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why,  
  
So why  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,**  
  
Chorus; All;  
  
**Don't want to grow up  
  
I want to get out  
  
Hey, take me away  
  
I want to shout out  
  
Take me away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,  
  
Away,**  
  
Lily; **Round and round here we go again  
  
Same old start, same old end  
  
Turn my head  
  
And turn back again  
  
Same old stuff never ends  
  
Do this, do that  
  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
  
I tune in, tune out  
  
I've heard it all before  
  
Hello, goodbye  
  
Never asking me why,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Goodbye, **  
  
Rebecca: **On and on,  
  
And on and on,  
  
On and on,  
  
And on and on,**  
  
Chorus;  
  
Lily: **Don't want to grow up**  
  
Rebecca: **I want to get out**  
  
Riley: **Hey, take me away**  
  
All: **I want to shout out  
  
Take me away, **  
  
Rebecca: **Away,**  
  
Lily: **Away,**  
  
Riley **Away,**  
  
All: **Away,**  
  
(Chorus Repeat 2x with all singing)  
  
Lily: **Round and round here we go again**  
  
Riley; **Same old story, same old end**  
  
Rebecca; **Turn my head  
  
And turn back again **  
  
All; **Same old stuff never ends**  
  
Rebecca thought they sounded really good today. "Complicated." She said. It was how she felt about Sirius or at least that's how he was in third year when they had gone on a couple dates nothing serious though. This was how the girls usually practiced. They would go around and each person would state a song that they wanted to play.  
  
Rebecca; *spoken*Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is Rebecca; **Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**  
  
All; **Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me**  
  
All; **Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me**  
  
All;  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**  
  
Lily; **Chill out whatcha yelling for?**  
  
Riley; **Lay back, it's all been done before**  
  
Both; **And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see**  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me**  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no**  
  
All;  
  
**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no**  
  
"Break!" All three shouted when they were done with that song. Rebecca grabbed a microphone. "So, Sapphire, tell us about your night in the boys' dorm room!" She demanded in a talk- show-host voice. Riley looked at her oddly but took the mic anyhow.  
  
"Well, Amethyst, they had a "midnight madness" junk food fest, we talked and joked around, then the ever-so-kind-golden-eyed one offered for himself to sleep on the floor and me on his bed."  
  
  
  
"How cute." Lily smirked. She grabbed the mic. "Any feelings for the golden-eyed one you need us to know about, Sapphire?"  
  
"No, Emerald. None at all." Riley replied and suddenly became very interested in the ceiling. "But I do believe that a certain Emerald here has a certain amount of feelings for a certain person with a certain head of certain messy hair." Rebecca took out a chocolate bar and began eating it. The floor was littered with sugar-like substance wrappers, and root beer bottles, along with a coffee maker. Hey this is the Room of Requirement anything is possible! The girls kidded around some more, practiced, ate sugar, got on sugar highs, then headed up to the common room with their instruments, well Amethyst only had her drumsticks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Moony shouted. Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail just looked at each other.  
  
"Moony! You do! We can all tell!" Prongs retorted.  
  
"Wolves can't feel like that, they're only delegation or emotion is to their pack! They have no notion of 'love'." With that comment Sirius went up to Remus, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  
  
"You are a wolf three nights out of the month. Even then you do have human impulses. I can tell. Anyhow, the rest of the time you are Remus Joshua Lupin, a.k.a. Moony." Sirius was going to say more but he was cut off.  
  
"Yes. Moony, a Marauder and our brother! Remus you have feelings for her whether you like it or not!" Prongs yelled.  
  
"Don't you love us too, Moony?" Wormtail asked jokingly. They all smiled a bit. The common room was empty except for the Marauders. No one could come in or out because they put a charm on the dorms and the portrait hole. Remus sat down on a crimson couch with his head in his hands. "Come on, Remus, from what I can tell she likes you too." Sirius said softly. Remus didn't look up.  
  
"And what if when she finds out what I am she runs? Or worse what if I hurt her? There's to many risks. It'd be better if we stayed apart." Remus said, behind his hands his voice was threatening to break on him.  
  
"She will not run." James said. "You saw how much she wanted to help out when Umbridge tried to get those laws out which by the way aren't happening because the ministry looked over the stuff we found and saw we were right."  
  
"I'm not like you and Padfoot, Prongs. I'm not good with this asking people out crap." Remus groaned. "And this may be the real thing."  
  
"Which is why you have to go for it." piped up Padfoot. "How about this, we help you get up the nerve to ask her out on one date and you help us be all sensitive and such to get the other girls to like us more and we'll find someone for Wormtail too. Deal?" Sirius stuck out his hand; Peter put his on top, then James. They looked at Remus who got up and did the same.  
  
"Now that that's over want to get some practice done?" James asked summoning all their stuff down there. "Fine." Everyone else replied going to their instruments. Sirius started up the music to "Numb" a song he made for his family, actually Sirius wrote a lot of songs about his family.  
  
Sirius;  
  
**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Peter: *spoken* Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**  
  
(James; Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
[Chorus] All:  
  
**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you**  
  
Sirius;  
  
**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Peter: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(James: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**  
  
[Chorus] All:  
  
Remus:  
  
**And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**  
  
[Chorusx2 All]  
  
  
  
"How about the newest one?" Remus suggested. The other's shrugged and got ready for it. James moved to center and took up the mic. Peter really only sang back round or with someone because his voice wasn't terribly good and he was embarrassed to sing by himself anyhow. They tried to get Remus to do all the lead vocals but the shy werewolf refused saying that whoever wrote the song should sing it. He would sing a verse or two in each song if they wanted.  
  
James:  
  
**I thought love was  
  
Only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else  
  
But not for me  
  
Love was out to get to me  
  
That's the way it seems  
  
Disappointment haunted  
  
All my dreams  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried**  
  
Remus:  
  
**I thought love was  
  
More or less a given thing  
  
But the more I gave the less  
  
I got, oh yeah  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine  
  
I got rain**  
  
James; Remus; **And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried**  
  
Sirius;  
  
**What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine  
  
I got rain**  
  
Peter; Sirius;  
  
**And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried**  
  
ALL: **Then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
(spoken) Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
**I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer**  
  
"Can we do 'All Star'?" Wormtail requested excitedly. "Sure." They started up the music.  
  
James:  
  
**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**  
  
Sirius:  
  
**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**  
  
Remus;  
  
**So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow**  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold**  
  
Sirius;  
  
**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**  
  
Remus:  
  
**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
  
My world's on fire how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored**  
  
[Repeat Chorus 2x]  
  
James:  
  
**Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
I said yep what a concept  
  
I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change**  
  
Remus;  
  
**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**  
  
Sirius;  
  
**So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow** [Repeat Chorus]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Weird chapter. Lol. Sorry if it's confusing/hard to read. FF does not like me at the moment. Anywayz.like it? Or not? hum.. SONG CREDITS!  
  
"Whisper" - Evanescence  
  
"Take Me Away" - Christina Videl  
  
"Complicated" - Avril Lavigne  
  
"Numb" - Linkin Park  
  
"I'm a believer" - Beatles (Or Smash Mouth, whichever you prefer)  
  
"All Star" - Smash Mouth 


	4. ErK?

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR. OH! But! I own the spell that Remus does in this chappie.  
  
Yavanna: You're welcome. ^-^ I put Beatles???? Thanx for telling me!!! I was listening to a Beatles cd to try and get some more songs from that time era, dang that yellow submarine song made me have a dream about all my friends and myself living in one. You really like the song choices? I'm trying to find ones that fit their personalities/situations.  
  
Yoda; They aren't together just yet ....yesh yesh, I shall get Padfoot and Prongs attached. Well, Prongs already is but it's one-sided. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about Wormy yet....I wanna kill him off but you know.........hehehehe......  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = scene/ POV change and -this- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. kk? ** = someone singing.  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The band, One Galaxy Treasure, was....in a word.......mad. You see, they couldn't get to their common room. There had apparently been some sort of spell cast on it. They were on sugar highs as well. Riley was drinking coffee while contemplating their situation. Lily looked at her. "Is that.....Coffee perchance?" She asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
"Maaybee." Riley replied covering the cup protectively.  
  
"Girls, girls. There is enough to go around." Rebecca said.  
  
"Really? How?" Lily asked hyperly.  
  
"Steal it from the kitchens?" Riley suggested.  
  
"With," at this point Rebecca paused for dramatic effect. "THIS!" from her robes she swished out the coffee maker from the room of requirement.  
  
  
  
"SCORE!" shouted Riley and Lily as all three attempted to high-five and missed. "We will get that right one of these days." Rebecca stated.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure we will. But now to the matter at hand." Lily said. They all went into a phase of deep thought that lasted for about 10 minutes.  
  
All of a sudden Riley shouted to the fat lady. "THERE'S A CHARM ON YOU AND I'M GOING TO BLOW UP THE PORTRAIT HOLE. MOVE SO YOU DO NOT GET DESTROYED!" The fat lady shrugged. These kids were all getting on her nerves. And these girls were in Gryffindor anyhow so what did it really matter? She decided to go visit her friend Violet. (Was it Violet??? It started with a V if I'm not mistaken..)  
  
"THANKS YOU'RE A DOLL!" Rebecca shouted after her. Lily waved. Riley blew up the portrait hole with her wand. They stepped inside to see the Marauders looking at the portrait hole in shock and utter bewilderment. Remus quickly summoned their band stuff up to the dorms before the girls got in and all were sitting on the couches, in minor puzzlement. Riley went up to them and used her wand as a spotlight.  
  
"It was you four wasn't it?! WASN'T IT?"  
  
"Now, now, we don't know it was them." Lily countered.  
  
"BUT WHAT IF IT WAS??" Shouted Rebecca.  
  
"Then they should run. Fast." said Lily, eyes glinting.  
  
"Um.whatcha talkin bout?" Padfoot asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well we were out and then we tried to come back in but could we? I think not Mr. I-think-I'll-lock-everyone-out- of-the-frickin-common-room!" Rebecca cried.  
  
"So I blew up the entrance!" cackled Riley as if she had accomplished some goal. None of them noticed Lily randomly charming spots in the ceiling to rain on the guys, who were now soaking wet, but whenever they looked up the rain stopped.  
  
"This is lovely, girls, just corking really." James said.  
  
"But you look pretty!" giggled Lily. Rebecca the only half-none-sugar-filled one noticed Lily just openly mentioned James looked pretty, she glanced at Riley to see if she noticed but Riley was looking out the window at something.  
  
"There's an owl." Riley stated randomly and opened the window; it happened to be raining outside as well.  
  
"Thanks for that Riles." commented Sirius with utmost sarcasm.  
  
"I love the rain." She said. "I would go walk in it but you know. The professors are going to be coming any minute to deal with the portrait hole business. Which by the way....I didn't do it." The owl flew and dropped a letter in Riley's hand. She read it and looked skeptical, then confused, then disgusted, then........upset?? She promptly tossed it into the fire and watched it burn for a moment, her hyper mood going away for the time being. As if they read each other's minds all three girls went up to their dorm.  
  
"What was that all about?" Remus asked, recovering his speech.  
  
"Dunno. Is there any way to get the letter un-burninated?" replied Sirius.  
  
Remus racked his brain for a useful spell. "Non Ignito Lettiras"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Lily and Rebecca went after Riley only to find she wasn't there. She had left a note though. "Emerald and Amethyst," Lily read aloud, "Sorry for leaving. I'll be back soon. Don't worry I just need to get out for a while."  
  
"Should we go after her?" Rebecca asked. Lily said nothing but jumped from the window and transformed into a small unicorn. Rebecca clambered out as a black cat, roughly the size of a huge dog (think baby panther).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Sirius was in the common room, seething at what Bellatrix had written to Riley. The other third of the Marauders looked at him quizzically. Sirius tossed them the letter then went to the girls' staircase to see his cousin. The staircase made itself into a slide and he fell down cursing the entire way. Meanwhile James, Remus, and Peter were reading the letter. It said,  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy, bloodtraitor. Your father is in an uproar, as is the Dark Lord. You could have done well on our side. But you will anyway won't you? You will submit. It's no wonder Uncle Patrick beat you so much, you're an uncontrollable one. Voldemort will change that. That mudblood boyfriend of yours wasn't worth your while anyway, with the cheating, lying and such. You could have accepted Malfoy's offer but did you? No. He'd be a fine person to wed. You will join our side. The darkness is calling you and you have no choice but to answer. If you wish for your pathetic friends to live, join us. - Bellatrix"  
  
"We have to find her." Remus said.  
  
"Don't you think she'd wanna be alone?" James suggested. The guys all sighed. "Let's wait for her to come back then." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Hey guys.....sorry but this'll be the last update for a while, (like a month) cause my parents are evil and so is school. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, probably sooner than you think. I'm really sorry. Please don't forget about the story. If you want me to email you when I get the chance to update tell me in a review and I will. Thanx for the reviews and for reading.  
  
**GoldenWolf** 


	5. Whoa

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR. OH! But! I own the spell that Remus does in this chappie.  
  
Yavanna: I'm really glad you like it!!  
  
Yoda; lol don't worry about it. Thanx.  
  
Danni; you didn't give me an email address lol  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = scene/ POV change and -this- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. kk? ** = someone singing.  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Running. It was the only thing on Riley's mind. Run as fast as she could to the middle of nowhere. She had to get away from all the people. Faces passed through her mind like visions, Lily, Rebecca, Sirius, James and finally, Remus. The girls were her sisters and only real family besides her mother. Sirius was more of a brother type, James was a friend and Remus was as well, but was he something more?  
  
Riley stopped in a clearing deep in the forest. She blurred from her golden wolf form to human. Voldemort. The name did not make fear rise in her, but anger. He has no right to kill those who were a little different he was a halfblood himself! Insipid people grated on her nerves. Why her for his side? She wasn't pureblood, much less pure human! ~I'm worthless, ~ she thought. ~I can't tell my friends what's going on without getting them killed. They'd be better off without me, so would my mother come to think of it. With me gone she could just get one of those trained nobles to take her place when it's time. She wouldn't have to worry about me.....Maybe I should just end it now.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
~SAPPIRE! ~ Lily screamed in her mind. Little did Riley know they had heard what she was thinking.  
  
~If you die, I'll kill you! ~ Screeched a panicked Rebecca.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
But, Riley couldn't hear them. There was a piercing pain in her head. Voldemort appeared before her.  
  
"Submit."  
  
"Go to hell." She replied. His cold eyes remained impassive.  
  
"You have no one here. Wouldn't your friends be looking for you if they cared, Riley WolfSoul GoldenStar?"  
  
"How did you know my full name?" The only people she told were Emerald and Amethyst.  
  
"It is of no matter. Join. We could share more than power you know."  
  
"My choices were made long ago and I made them free of false promises and evil."  
  
Voldemort shrugged. "I shall give you time to change your mind." He vanished. The pounding in Riley's head grew, the scars on her back opened up again. How, she'd never know. Pain was exploding through out her body. What was going on? She tried to stay awake but failed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"It's been an hour. Let's go look for her." Remus said not able to stand aside anymore. The professors told them off for the portrait hole already. The foursome made their way outside. They transformed, yes even Remus. Remus learned to turn wolf on the non-full moon nights, and was able to control himself unless the full moon was out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
A good twenty minutes later, Rebecca and lily stumbled upon the clearing where Riley was. "Oh God, look at her back." Whispered Rebecca. Riley's entire back and the ground beside her was covered in blood. Lily conjured up a stretcher. "This won't be nearly fast enough." She fretted. Rebecca transfigured some bandages, which wrapped themselves around Riley's still body.  
  
"It's the best we can do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ ~  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs ran with the two canines in the lead, cause they had Riley's scent. Panting they reached the her and frightened the other two girls.  
  
"That a werewolf." Lily stated.  
  
"But it's not a full moon." Protested Rebecca.  
  
"Walk away slowly." Lily said.  
  
"We could take 'em."  
  
"I'd rather not chance it with Sapphire like this." Moony knew Riley was loosing blood and the stretcher wouldn't get there quick enough. Wormtail, Prongs and Padfoot caused a distraction while Moony went to the stretcher. It was quit hard for him not to be seen while doing this. Moony was a rather large wolf even by were wolf standards. In fact he was huge. Riley stirred as he drew closer. He nudged her and she rolled onto his back grasping his fur to keep on. She was to out of it to do anything but hold on to him, intuition told her to.  
  
"WHAT THE F*CK IS WITH THIS?!" bellowed Rebecca when the animals wouldn't let her or Lily interfere.  
  
"They're friends of the wolf." Lily explained with a hand on the stag.  
  
"Are they.....human?" Rebecca asked. Lily shrugged; both of them ran in human form away from the animals. As soon as they were out of sight, they transformed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madam Pomfrey screamed as soon as the wolf came inside and rolled Riley gently on the bed. "Oh the poor child....." She gasped grabbing potions and such. The window suddenly burst open revealing an extremely tall woman (around 6'7) with a flowing dress of ebony and brazen silver eyes. Silver streaked black hair topped her haunting face. The strangest thing thought was that she had dark silver wings tipped with amber. "You are the nurse correct?"  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Poppy moving in front of Riley.  
  
"Catalina LionStar GoldenStar, Mother of Riley WolfSoul GoldenStar. I felt her pain. You must let me see her." Awestruck, Poppy moved aside. Moony wasn't exactly sure though. He stood his ground protectively. Silver eyes met golden. Catalina smiled. 'So this must be the destined one.'  
  
IN that exact moment, Lily and Rebecca burst in panting. Catalina ignored everyone but her daughter. Taking a sack from her belted waist she began to work the long forgotten magic of the Lost race.  
  
Moony sent a thought to the other Marauders telling them that not to come, to many people were there anyway. He kept them updated.  
  
Minutes later Catalina was done. "She needs to rest. Know you're worried," she said holding up a had at Lily and Rebecca's protests, "but I'll explain outside." Moony growled in his wolf from. Catalina threw him a quirky smile and winked at him. "You should saty."  
  
"Why does he get to stay?" cried Rebecca and Lily.  
  
"I'll explain."  
  
After the door closed Poppy came up to moon and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know who you are or why she told you to stay but you let her rest!" she stalked off to her office. Moony was silently pondering the same thing, not that he minded staying. He crept up and curled himself up in a chair beside the bed, very difficult as he was so big, he fell down. ~Damn my size! ~ he thought.  
  
~Moony, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!~ Cackled Padfoot.  
  
~I'm trying to sit in a chair in my wolf form pervert! ~  
  
~That's what you -want- us to think! ~ Chuckled Wormtail.  
  
~Ah, leave him alone. Full moon tomorrow.~  
  
~Thank you, Prongs. ~ Replied Moony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******~~~~~~~~~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Riley awoke in the middle of the night. She could sense that her mother was near. Her eyes followed the pale moonlight from the window to the sleeping wolf at the foot of her bed. ~WolfStar? ~ she thought.  
  
Though Moony was asleep the name resounded in his head. WolfStar...where, no who, had given it to him?  
  
~**Flashback**~  
  
A silver haired crimson winged man came into a 5 year- old Remus J. Lupin's bedroom. Being 5, Lupin was rather precocious. "Who are you?" he demanded getting on his feet, ready to escape.  
  
"My name is Bane, cub. I am of the Lost race. It has taken me three years to long to find you." The look in Remus' face was one of utter bewilderment. He'd read about the Lost, sure, but they actually existed??  
  
"You are destined to be with one of our race. Her Lost name is WolfSoul. You are WolfStar."  
  
~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Got it up sooner than I though. Hehehe...  
  
***GoldenWolf*** 


	6. Chats, Compainions and a prank

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: I'm really glad you like it!! Twists you say? Just wait till later..more twists...lol  
  
Yoda; Nice ideas, I'll put 'em in somewhere! Thanx for the input!!! You rock!  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = scene/ POV change and -this- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. kk? ** = someone singing. ^ = writing of a song ect.  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sirius walked around outside unaware of the occurrences in the hospital wing. James was most likely flying around somewhere. This was insane. ~Voldemort must not have been hugged as a kid. Wait, neither was I and I'm fine. ~ He thought. Smiling to himself he thought about what Moony and Prongs would say to that. Prongs would say, "You? Fine? When?" Moony's reaction would be something along the lines of, "I believe that's open to some debate." Wormtail would sit there laughing like a moron. Sirius sighed. What had happened to Riley? Was it Voldemort? He know she could take on Bellabitch. (Sorry Yavanna had too! It seemed so.Sirius-y) She'd proven that at the first and only Black Family Reunion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~ ~~~  
  
As Sirius predicted Prongs was indeed flying around. Flight always helped James to sort things out. Actually, so did pranking. Must get Snivelly later. Muaha! So Voldemort wanted Riley on is side. It was no wonder really; she was as powerful as she was intelligent. Voldemort just had to go and fuck up other people's lives didn't he? He killed all of James' family minus him and his parents. He always thought Dumbledore was related to him somehow though. Just a hunch.....it was weird. James knew he was the heir to Gryffindor even though he wasn't supposed to. Was eavesdropping such a crime? And that was why his family was killed off. But Dumbledore even looked like Godric Gryffindor at an old age.  
  
~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~** ***  
  
Rebecca and Lily had just gotten done talking to Catalina. So Riley was indeed the heir to the throne, and destined to be with a wolf. Interesting. But! Best of all, her wings might be growing back!! That's what -could- have caused the scars to open up. Catalina just said she hoped Riley accepted her heritage and destiny, because if she didn't things would get bad and worse. Lily went up to the astronomy tower while Rebecca went outside in cat form. Rebecca was lost in pondering and ran into Sirius Black's leg. ~Bloody fantastic.~ she thought, ~He's probably gonna set me on fire or flush me down a toilet.~ But to her surprise he did neither.  
  
Sirius looked down at the outrageously large cat. "Whoa. Hey, Kitty." He said stroking her soft fur. If cats could laugh Rebecca would have been rolling. He just said kitty! Why that was so funny she'd never know......."Well you can't be from the forest. Do you belong to anyone?" he asked. ~Why am I concerned about a cat?!~  
  
~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~*~ *~*  
  
Lily meanwhile, was sitting in a daydream on the Astronomy tower window. Why did it seem things get worse as you get older? Sure, being a witch rocked, but these were dark times. She felt safe at Hogwarts but they'd be gone the year after next. Lily sighed. (there seems to be a lot of that going on) Something was streaking toward the window. Lily tired and confused as she was leaned out to see what it was, then...found herself being held onto a broom by James Potter. "POTTER!!!!" she screeched.  
  
"Yes?" replied James in a sly tone.  
  
"Put me on the ground!" Lily howled. She always hated flying. Sighing, James complied with her demand. Lily hardly noticed she was still ranting so much. "You -know- I hate flying!"  
  
"Fine!" James finally bellowed. "Next time I'll just let you fall!" That said he stalked off. Lily sputtered indigently. ~Would not have fallen.~ Yet, her brain kept trying to tell her she would have.  
  
~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~**************~ ~~~~  
  
Rebecca was so wrapped up in thinking she did note that, in cat form mind you, she was laying on Sirius' lap. "You know your eyes remind me of someone." He stated randomly.  
  
~oh crap.~  
  
Sirius let out a sigh. "Rebecca Donaldson. She's bloody awesome you know? Smart funny..." At this point Rebecca let out a mew. "She's beautiful inside and out. The problem is she hates me. Sure, I've gone out with a lot of people, but none of them meant anything. They only went out with me because of how I look. Can we say, shallow?"  
  
Rebecca peered up at him.  
  
"I'm spilling my guts to a cat. For all I know you may be an illegal animagus." (A/N; man, did he nail that on the nose)  
  
The cat's eyes grew wide and she bounded off into the night. Sirius checked his watch. 2:15 am? 'Tempus Fugit' as Moony would say. Time flees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** *****  
  
Fuming, James mad his way to the Gryffindor tower. " I wasn't trying to be an arse! She was about to fall out the bloody window! What was I -supposed- to do? Let her fall?!" Muttering to himself he fell down on a crimson sofa. ~I wonder where the others are.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wormtail had been at the Quidditch pitch. Lord Voldemort himself had just approached him! The Dark One said that he had potential! Needless to say, Peter was surprised and shocked. Now he'd show his friends what he could really do. He just had to keep it a secret for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca jumped into their dorm room trough the window and "went human". Ok, so Black wasn't such a player/jerk. Damn, she'd never hear the end of it from Emerald and Sapphire.  
  
~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Moony glanced up from his flashback and saw that Riley was awake. Their gazes met. ~WolfSoul? Nah.......couldn't be.~ Moony pondered.  
  
~But I am.~ Riley answered telepathically. Moony went into a panic. No one was able to hear each other unless they were all in animal form! And even so, that thought was only sent to himself! What was goin on here??  
  
"All in animal form?" questioned Riley aloud. "Guess you're as lost about this as I am. But considering what you just said you must be human."  
  
~I'm sorry.~ Moony said and fled the room. As soon as he was gone he changed human, panting. What was that connection they had just had? To see each other's thoughts and emotions? He'd seen why she had that haunted look when she thought no one was looking. But! He needed to be there for her as Remus, not Moony. His mind was made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~ ~  
  
"James." Sirius said. James grunted.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"Don't make me get BooBoo Stag down here!" he threatened.  
  
Sneering, James replied, "You wouldn't."  
  
"ACCIO BOOBOO STAG!" A very care-worn, stuffed stag flew into the common room to Sirius. James' eyes popped out of his head. "Put it back!" he hissed. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll get Your Mom!"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Your Mom is very rugged and manly."  
  
"ACCIO YOUR MOM!" cried James. Sure enough, a black stuffed animal zoomed in to James. It was a blue-eyed puppy with its tongue hanging out. Neither of them noticed Remus and Peter walk in. Peter was excited and Remus looked.......confused?  
  
"Oh no!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Not Your Mom and BooBoo Stag!" Remus said shaking his head. Sirius and James both turned.  
  
"How's Riley?" they both asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR MOM!" bellowed Sirius.  
  
"Do you have any remote idea how wrong that sounded?" pondered Remus.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BOOBOO STAG!"  
  
"FINE! COUNT OF THREE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
On three the two exchanged the animals. "Why do you still have those things at 16?" asked Remus.  
  
"They are rugged and manly companions!"  
  
"Child playthings."  
  
"Sophisticated companions."  
  
"Security pals."  
  
At this point Sirius started running in circles like a chicken with it's head cut off yelling, "RUGGED AND MANLY!" knocking chairs and tables over.  
  
"Can you believe them BooBoo Stag?" James said. "Yes, I agree, we -do- need new friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~ ~~  
  
Lily and Rebecca awoke early the next morning to go see Riley. They went to hospital wing to find Catalina there talking to Riley. "Finally! People who aren't crazy!" Riley exclaimed jumping up.  
  
Rebecca smiled. Lily was the same way when in the hospital wing. Both always insisted they were fine and fully healed though they weren't. The three hugged; Lily suddenly hit Riley's shoulder.  
  
"Don't ever scare us like that again!"  
  
At that precise moment, Poppy came in. "All of you out! Rest and recuperation!"  
  
"But, Poppy!" protested Riley, "I'm fine!"  
  
"And! If we're here, your patient will be happier!" Rebecca added.  
  
"And get better faster!"  
  
"Oh, please let them stay, Madame. They won't go with out making a scene." Catalina said.  
  
Poppy sighed. "Fine! But don't get her riled up!"  
  
"I'll let you girls talk." Catalina walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
The three friends talked for some time and it eventually got around to the previous night. "We heard you say you wanted to end it all.." Lily trailed off. Riley looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Riley. You can't honestly think that any of us would be better off without you!" cried Rebecca almost in tears at the mere thought of losing one of her best friends.  
  
"We're always here for you.you know that. Besides.....when I tried to... you wouldn't let me. You knew things would get better and they did, because of you and Rebecca." Lily said, remembering the extremely painful time she had been through after third year, when everything just got to be too much.  
  
"I know, I know..but I..it's so complicated. But I won't kill myself. You two need me to much."  
  
"We aren't the only ones." Rebecca whispered. They sat in total silence for a while. But all of them felt like it was the best conversation they'd ever had. The group understood each other that well.  
  
"Listen if things ever get that bad again, come to us..or your mom...or hell, even Dumbledore-"  
  
"What about me?" Albus asked mildly as he stepped inside, cutting Lily off.  
  
"Erm..nothing..Professor.."  
  
"Right. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Mrs. Lup- I mean Miss GoldenStar." He said. "It won't take long." Dumbledore added seeing their faces. Reluctantly Rebecca and Lily left.  
  
"Lily, did you hear him say 'Mrs. Lup' then it cut off?"  
  
"Yes. Glad I wasn't imagining things."  
  
"He's up to something."  
  
"I know. But what?" ~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~ ~~**  
  
Remus jolted up in his bed; he'd been having a weird dream. It had been about Riley, she had wings. Then it hit him. He was in love with Riley. She was like an angel. He grabbed a quill and some parchment.  
  
^I sit and wait  
  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
  
And do they know  
  
The places where we go  
  
When we're grey and old  
  
'cos I have been told  
  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head  
  
And I feel the love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead ^  
  
This was a really weird new feeling for Remus. He'd never felt like this. Was it always so unexpected? Riley was..wow..and just...he couldn't even begin to describe it. But he couldn't tell her. Riley needed a friend right now, not a boyfriend who happened to be a werewolf, to cause more problems for her.  
  
^ And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
  
I look above  
  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
  
And as the feeling grows  
  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
  
And when love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead ^  
  
"I can never tell her though." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Sirius decided to go down to the kitchens and grab some coffee, then bring Riley some, as she was so addicted and would die without it, after he had some time to collect his thoughts. For one, what the hell was with that cat last night? He felt a strange connection to it...and Rebecca....GAH! He needed a prank to clear his mind. Muahahahaaa... "Sonelia Septum Diem!" Padfoot shouted the first thing that came to mind, and set it on the entire school. This was a spell that forced people to say what was on their mind with a song when emotion became almost too much. It lasted for two weeks. The other Marauders were gonna shoot him. It would definitely be worth it. Sirius grinned impishly.  
  
~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~ ~~~  
  
The Great Hall. Breakfast. Emotions were running high. Dumbledore had been thinking about unity, why couldn't they all just get along and live in yellow submarines?! Suddenly he felt himself rise from his chair and open his mouth,  
  
***In the town where I was born  
  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
  
And he told us of his life  
  
In the land of submarines  
  
So we sailed up to the sun  
  
Till we found the sea of green  
  
And we lived beneath the waves  
  
In our yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
And our friends are all on board  
  
Many more of them live next door  
  
And the band begins to play  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
[Full speed ahead, Mr. Parker, full speed ahead!  
  
Full speed over here, sir!  
  
Action station! Action station!  
  
Aye, aye, sir, fire!  
  
Heaven! Heaven!]  
  
As we live a life of ease (A life of ease)  
  
Everyone of us (Everyone of us) has all we need (Has all we need)  
  
Sky of blue (Sky of blue) and sea of green (Sea of green)  
  
In our yellow (In our yellow) submarine (Submarine, ha, ha)  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine***  
  
Albus finished his song and sat down. Everyone was utterly confused. Eyes were darting around suspiciously. What was that? Had Dumbledore cracked, finally? Then it started. A chain reaction of people singing! AH!!! Sirius, however, was cracking up.  
  
"Padfoot, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, Moony, that book you gave me for Christmas last year, I read it and thought a certain spell would make today a bit more interesting."  
  
"We're all gonna die!" exclaimed James and Peter at the same time.  
  
Snape, Malfoy, Avery and Nott (I think JKR said he was in their group thing..) stood up, and they started to sing....  
  
Malfoy: **I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got**  
  
Snape:  
  
**Sometimes you drive me mad  
  
With the things you say and do  
  
You act like we're so bad  
  
Well, i got a message for you  
  
You don't fool anyone  
  
With your jealousy  
  
You want it all and give us none  
  
That ain't the way it's gonna be**  
  
Avery:  
  
**I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got**  
  
Nott:  
  
**Checkmate we named your tune  
  
Don't give me no alibies  
  
We burst your red balloon  
  
Maybe now you realize  
  
When you laugh and put us down  
  
You're tryin' to cover up your fears  
  
Just like a circus clown  
  
It's just a mask, just a mask to hide your tears**  
  
ALL: **I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
You want it  
  
We got it  
  
We got it  
  
You don't  
  
You want it  
  
We got it  
  
We got it  
  
You won't  
  
You want it  
  
We got it  
  
We got it  
  
You don't  
  
You want it  
  
We got it  
  
We got it  
  
You won't  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want what we got  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want it  
  
You want what we got  
  
We got it  
  
I know what you want  
  
You want it  
  
You want what we got  
  
You know what i got  
  
I got what they got  
  
You want what i got  
  
They want what we got**  
  
"Take that Gryffindorks!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Especially Marauders!" Snape added.  
  
This set their blood a-boiling. Little did Sirius know, he'd cast the spell on himself too. (a/n: heh heh.) The three, yes even mild-tempered Remus stood up. Peter didn't really care, as he was still wallowing in Voldemort's offer. (DIE RAT DIE!.. **looks around** I'm ok. Really...**coughcough**)  
  
James: **OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
Remus: **WE'VE GOT THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE AND  
  
THERE AIN'T NO WAY WE'LL LOSE IT  
  
THIS IS OUR LIFE, THIS IS OUR SONG  
  
WE'LL FIGHT THE POWERS THAT BE JUST  
  
DON'T PICK OUR DESTINY 'CAUSE  
  
YOU DON'T KNOW US, YOU DON'T BELONG**  
  
All; **OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
Sirius: **OH YOU'RE SO CONDESCENDING  
  
YOUR GALL IS NEVER ENDING  
  
WE DON'T WANT NOTHIN', NOT A THING FROM YOU  
  
YOUR LIFE IS TRITE AND JADED  
  
BORING AND CONFISCATED  
  
IF THAT'S YOUR BEST, YOUR BEST WON'T DO**  
  
All; **OH.....................  
  
OH.....................  
  
WE'RE RIGHT/YEAH  
  
WE'RE FREE/YEAH  
  
WE'LL FIGHT/YEAH  
  
YOU'LL SEE/YEAH  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
NO WAY!  
  
OH.....................  
  
OH.....................  
  
WE'RE RIGHT/YEAH  
  
WE'RE FREE/YEAH  
  
WE'LL FIGHT/YEAH  
  
YOU'LL SEE/YEAH  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT, NO!  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
Sirius: **JUST YOU TRY AND MAKE US  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
COME ON  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS AND WEAK  
  
James: **WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
A PLEDGE PIN**  
  
Remus; **NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH YOU ON YOUR UNIFORM  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius sat down and looked at each other. This was going to be one hell of a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Ok that was a strange, strange chapter. **shrugs** the next one will be better I promise!! The "BooBoo Stag" and "Your Mom" thing was a random thing I came up with in Biology. Boredom. It does things to you. **nods**  
  
"Yellow Submarine" belongs to the Beatles.  
  
"We got what you want" - Twisted Sister  
  
"We're not gonna take it anymore" -Twisted Sister  
  
"Angels" - Robbie Williams 


	7. halloween part 1

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: that funny? Lol and here was me thinking people would find it strange...  
  
Yoda; thank you! And I loved the ideas you gave me so I used 'em!  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = scene/ POV change and -this- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. kk? ** = someone singing. ^ = writing of a song ect.  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
James: **OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
Remus: **WE'VE GOT THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE AND  
  
THERE AIN'T NO WAY WE'LL LOSE IT  
  
THIS IS OUR LIFE, THIS IS OUR SONG  
  
WE'LL FIGHT THE POWERS THAT BE JUST  
  
DON'T PICK OUR DESTINY 'CAUSE  
  
YOU DON'T KNOW US, YOU DON'T BELONG**  
  
All; **OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
Sirius: **OH YOU'RE SO CONDESCENDING  
  
YOUR GALL IS NEVER ENDING  
  
WE DON'T WANT NOTHIN', NOT A THING FROM YOU  
  
YOUR LIFE IS TRITE AND JADED  
  
BORING AND CONFISCATED  
  
IF THAT'S YOUR BEST, YOUR BEST WON'T DO**  
  
All; **OH.....................  
  
OH.....................  
  
WE'RE RIGHT/YEAH  
  
WE'RE FREE/YEAH  
  
WE'LL FIGHT/YEAH  
  
YOU'LL SEE/YEAH  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
NO WAY!  
  
OH.....................  
  
OH.....................  
  
WE'RE RIGHT/YEAH  
  
WE'RE FREE/YEAH  
  
WE'LL FIGHT/YEAH  
  
YOU'LL SEE/YEAH  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT, NO!  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
Sirius: **JUST YOU TRY AND MAKE US  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
COME ON  
  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS AND WEAK  
  
James: **WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
  
NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
  
A PLEDGE PIN**  
  
Remus; **NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
  
OH YOU ON YOUR UNIFORM  
  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE**  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius sat down and looked at each other. This was going to be one hell of a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rebecca, Riley and Lily, getting annoyed at Sirius, transformed all of the Marauders into Robin Hood outfits: green boots, green tights, white shirt, long brown leather vest, leather brown belt, and green hat complete with feather.  
  
"TIGHTS??"  
  
"Mr. Black! Please calm yourself!" exclaimed the professor.  
  
"But I'm in tights!" he wailed.  
  
James, however, seemed to be taking it rather well, since James wasn't worried neither was Peter. Remus was frustrated that he couldn't transfigure their robes back. The rest of the day people pointed at them and laughed. They restrained themselves from doing anything, until Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Ok! Let's face it! You gotta be a man to wear tights!" James said to a group of people as if it explained everything.  
  
James: **We're men, we're men in tights. We roam around the forest looking for fights.**  
  
Peter: **We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!**  
  
Sirius: **We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!**  
  
Remus: **We're men, we're men in tights, Always on guard defending the people's rights.**  
  
[Dance number, chorus line style] All: laaaaaaaa lalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaa **la's continue for quite some time.**  
  
All: We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah! We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights. We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights), Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!  
  
All; [spoken] We're much!  
  
This had everyone laughing for ages. "I hate you." Sirius said to Rebecca.  
  
"You're the one who cast the singing spell." She said.  
  
"You put me in tights!"  
  
"Since you're so mad, how about we don't go to the ball together?"  
  
"Nope! Dare is a dare. You have to stick with it."  
  
"You'll be on your own the last half."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm in one of the band's that are playing."  
  
"You're in the other band!?" Sirius accused.  
  
"Oh..my..God..you are in BAND? Ridiculous!"  
  
"We'll see who's band is better at the end of Halloween night!"  
  
"Bring it on, Black!" retorted Rebecca.  
  
"Oh, it's on, Donaldson!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **  
  
"Them? In a band better than ours?" asked Lily incredulously.  
  
"According to Sirius." Rebecca replied.  
  
"Actually...Sirius can sing..and play drums...and piano.." stated Riley.  
  
"Oh, he's just perfect, isn't he?" exclaimed Rebecca, half sarcastic, half serious.  
  
"What can Potter do?" demanded Lily. Riley shrugged. "Remus?" Riley indicated that she didn't know. "Well Pettigrew won't be able to do much of anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius just finished telling the others about their new rival band. "Lily's really talented then." James said dreamily.  
  
Remus hit his head on the table. "If it was anyone else you'd be irritated."  
  
Sirius looked ready to strangle his best friend. "It's times like these that I hate you."  
  
"I feel a song.coming on..." sang Remus.  
  
"Is there even a song for a situation like this?" James asked.  
  
"I get the feeling we're going to find out." Sirius said, also feeling a song coming on.  
  
"Here we go." Said Peter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next five days it went on like this at the school, with everyone. Sirius was immensely proud of himself; the others forced him to let them in on his next idea. But right now, revenge on the girls for putting them in tights. That night...they snuck into the girls dorms..how? Well, if I told you, Padfoot would kill me. (Sirius; Damn strait!) [me: Shut up! My story!] (Sirius; yeah yeah. Write more about us! *winkwink*) Anyway..Sirius took on Rebecca, while James got Lily, Remus got Riley and Peter stood watch outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning (the 7th day of Sirius' prank).. Riley was the only one to come down to see who did what to them. Riley had black and silver streaks in her hair (which for some reason she loved) but, it was down and she couldn't put it up (which she hated). To everyone's shock, Remus made her wear makeup (gold eye shadow and lipstick) knowing that she hated it. Her clothes consisted of a halter-top red dress, about mid-thigh in length. Riley's smoky eyes scanned the room and landed on her objects of despise.  
  
"Let me put this simply," she hissed dangerously, "I am in a dress, and have whale blubber on my face. Which one of you did it?"  
  
None of them said anything.  
  
"Lil, and Bec are a hell of a lot more pissed than I am, so watch out." That said she ran back up to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Dude! A dress?" exclaimed James.  
  
"Well, we were trying to get revenge and Riley hates being dressed up..." Remus trailed off.  
  
"Good enough." Sirius said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Marie Evans was mad. She was in an old- fashioned ball gown that was...pink! Disgusting color. Her hair had been dyed purple. This sucked. Rebecca was in baggy clothes and looked like a bum. She couldn't put on her makeup and her hair looked like a crow's nest. Lily was still worse off though. Rebecca could tell Riley was irate beyond all reason, yet controlling herself for now. Rebecca, however, did not see any reason for Riley to be upset. She looked gorgeous. Then again Riley didn't see why Rebecca was so upset.  
  
Speaking of Riley, she stormed back in and slammed their door. "it was them all right."  
  
"What should we do to them?"  
  
"We'll think of something."  
  
"Urgh! I hate him!" Rebecca screeched, then by no means of her own started to sing.  
  
**I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean You kept me haingin on a string why you make me cry I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool there's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you I can't take it what am I waiting for My heart still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it the way I could be so I hate you, but I love you But I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Now loves a broken record that's skippin in my head I keep singin yesterday why we gots ta play these games we play I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool I can't take it what am I waiting for My hearts still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it the way I could be so I hate you, but I love you But I can't stop thinkin' of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool there's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you I can't take it what am I waiting for My hearts still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it the way I could be so I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you I don't know what to do I'm stuck on you**  
  
"Well looks like the singing spell is still on." Commented Riley dryly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~*~* ~  
  
Weeks passed and soon it was Halloween, and the ball. It was a costume ball. Sirius was going as a pirate (think Johnny Depp, POTC) and he had a sword, which scared the other Marauders, because Sirius with a weapon was scary! Peter was a muggle policeman. James went as Merlin; Remus went as Aragorn from Lord of the Rings which he was currently reading.  
  
As for the girls, Lily went as a vampire, in a dark, dark, forest green dress, floor length with a plunging neckline and slits up to her thigh. She also had a black belt, cape, and her hair was in waves cascading down her back. Rebecca went as Cat Woman (from Batman), her hair was loose she wore black vinyl a cat mask, and carried a whips. Riley, however, decided to go as the Lost princess/warrior she was, it was Halloween so who would care what she went as? Her outfit was, skintight black shorts under a slit form-fitting skirt, soft leather boots and a separate black top (kind of like the outfits in Mummy Returns when Evie and Anacksunamun where fighting for the Pharaoh and audience). The only thing that let in that she was royal was a sapphire studded tiara that had a golden star inside a crescent moon hanging from the front on her forehead.  
  
"Riley? Wearing a skin showing two-piece? The world.it must be ending!" Lily said.  
  
Riley laughed. "Look at what you're wearing!"  
  
"Enough!" said Rebecca. "Riley what did you want to show us?"  
  
During the past few weeks Catalina and Riley had been having nightly meetings. Her mother had been helping her cope with the painful process of having her wings grow back. They were fully grown and she had been using a charm to conceal them and make them non-solid. Riley took off the charm. Her wings were a beautiful faded gold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well, more next time. hehehe. I do not own "Stuck on You" it belongs to Stacie Orrico  
  
"Men in Tights" came from Robin Hood: Men in Tights.  
  
And the other song's disclaimer is in the previous chapter. ^-^ Review...make me happy! 


	8. halloween part 2

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: I torment myself! Remus! **drools** Glad you like it all!  
  
Dark and prone to violence; Thank you! And actually I was planning on it. ^- ^  
  
Titou Moony:-p; I tried to read one of your stories but I couldn't get it to English! Thanx for the review!  
  
Alison, I'll try and find a pic for ya. http://filmwave.srnet.cz/images/tema/mumie2/02.jpg ( it's not that great  
  
But it gives ya an idea.  
  
siriusluver123; Thank you! ^-^  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~~~~~~ = Scene/ POV change and -This- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. Kk? ** = Someone singing. ^ = Writing of a song ECT.  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
During the past few weeks Catalina and Riley had been having nightly meetings. Her mother had been helping her cope with the painful process of having her wings grow back. They were fully grown and she had been using a charm to conceal them and make them non-solid. Riley took off the charm. Her wings were a beautiful faded gold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
At the ball..................................................  
  
"Welcome everyone! I'm glad you came! We have two new bands playing tonight! First, may I introduce the Marauders!" Albus said.  
  
The Marauders trooped up on stage. The majority of females in the audience began screaming loudly and in general going insane. "Luck everyone." Peter said.  
  
"We've already got most of them on our side." Muttered Sirius.  
  
"I can't do this." Remus whispered.  
  
"You'll be great." James said as they started up the first song.  
  
Remus took the microphone, but it was plain to see the poor werewolf was nervous.  
  
(James, Peter, and Sirius: **It starts with**)  
  
Remus:  
  
**One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below**  
  
Sirius: **Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far**  
  
Sirius; Remus;  
  
**But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter**  
  
James:  
  
**One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me**  
  
All:  
  
**In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter**  
  
Remus: **I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go**  
  
Peter: **And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know**  
  
All: **I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter**  
  
The trio that was One Galaxy Treasure walked in, catching every guy's eye as they did.  
"Is Potter supposed to be Merlin? He needs gray hair." Lily said evilly putting a charm on James' hair. Shockingly, with silvery hair James did resemble Merlin, but also, Dumbledore! It seemed though, that Riley was the only one to notice this. Looking between the two she grew increasingly confused. "Riley?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Lily. Put a beard on him." She requested.  
  
Lily did so. Then she and Rebecca saw it. "OH MY GOD!!" Lily took the charm off. "What in the name of......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Remus while singing was scanning the crowd of students looking for Riley. He found her easily; his eyes widened when he saw her. She look amazing..............................there was no way to describe it, except maybe an angel. More like a hell's angel with the outfit. Remus almost laughed out loud.  
  
James: **I'll never take part in the growing population  
  
or waste my time with further education.  
  
Forget what we know it's just a big show  
  
what they want to control,  
  
so jaded frustrated; it's all so complicated.  
  
Fashion no passion surrounds me.**  
  
Sirius: **All I know is  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake.  
  
Well I can't bring myself to  
  
do what you want me to.  
  
This is who we are and  
  
nothing's going to change.  
  
Nothing's going to change.**  
  
Remus:  
  
**I won't take part in the businessman illusion,  
  
I'll take my chances in the real world confusion.  
  
Don't blame us who do we trust  
  
when they're so dishonest.  
  
No patience this nation's obsessed with exploitation.  
  
lying denying surrounds me.**  
  
Sirius:  
  
**All I know is  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
  
well I can't bring myself to  
  
do what you want me to.**  
  
Peter: **This is who we are and  
  
nothing's going to change.**  
  
Sirius; **Don't think you can ignore us.  
  
Don't tell me that we're to blame.  
  
Don't pick our future for us.  
  
or act like we're the same.**  
  
All;  
  
**All I know is  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,  
  
well I can't bring myself to  
  
do what you want me to.  
  
This is who we are and  
  
nothing's going to change.  
  
Thanks for nothing,  
  
I've heard this all before  
  
thanks for nothing,  
  
reality's a bore.  
  
Thanks for nothing,  
  
it'll never be the same.  
  
Thanks for nothing,  
  
and nothing's gonna change**  
  
~~~~~**************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Sirius happened to note that Rebecca was Cat Woman. They were meant to be! Wait................................she-had-the-same-eyes-as-the- cat!! Luckily the Marauders were taking a 5-minute break at this time and behind the curtain when Sirius sank in the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********************************************************~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Padfoot? Padfoot?!" Remus was shaking him. Sirius leapt to his feet. Him and his stupid emotions! Now she knew!  
  
"I'm ok. I'm cool, I'm good." Sirius said as he grabbed his drumsticks.  
  
"You sure?" James asked. Sirius nodded. Remus gave him a look that said that they'd talk later.  
  
~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Rebecca had been off dancing with a different guy every song, leaving Lily and Riley some time to talk. One boy in particular, Jason Dimari (Slytherin) had been bugging Riley to dance all night. Finally, however, she gave in to get him to shut up.  
  
"You don't mind, do you, Lily?" she asked her eyes pleading with Lily to say that she did. Lily just smiled and told her to go. Lily always had hated balls, boys asked her to them of course, but she hated them with a passion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
James saw Lily sitting by herself. Why wasn't she dancing? "Let's do 'Shy Girl'." James whispered to the others who nodded. James had actually written this for Lily.  
  
James:  
  
**Shy shy girl Shy Girl Yeah, Yeah Standing with the wallflowers Wishing you would've stayed at home You kick yourself for coming When you're standing there all alone The centers of attention are busy making all their moves Oh Girl... While all the guys are lookin Then I got my eye on you **  
  
Remus:  
  
**Only you**  
  
James: **You might think you're nothing special You might be losing hope But baby don't you realize How beautiful you really are **  
  
All:  
  
**Shy girl It's written on your face A mermaid out of water Feeling out of place Shy girl Tryin to hide her blush Caught you looking for a second Felt my heart rush Don't run away Don't be afraid Don't be shy girl So beautiful Shy shy girl**  
  
James:  
  
**I'm moving in closer Slowing trying to break the ice Shy shy girl But it's hard to get a lot on your downward glancing eyes Oh yeah  
  
You might think you're nothing special But I'm about to lose my heart Baby don't you realize How beautiful you really are**  
  
All:  
  
**Shy girl It's written on your face A mermaid out of water Feeling out of place Shy girl Tryin to hide her blush Caught you looking for a second Felt my heart rush Don't run away Don't be afraid Don't be shy girl So beautiful Shy shy girl**  
  
James: **Now I'm standing right in front of you I confess I'm nervous too Girl you know there's something going on And not to give it a chance Would be so wrong Oh baby**  
  
During this verse James went over to Lily, took her hand and began to dance with her. At this point Remus and Sirius took over the song.  
  
All:  
  
**Shy girl It's written on your face A mermaid out of water Feeling out of place Shy girl Tryin to hide a blush Pretending that there's nothing between the two of us Don't run away Don't be afraid Don't be shy girl  
  
Shy girl It's written on your face A mermaid out of water Feeling out of place Shy girl Tryin to hide her blush Caught you looking for a second Felt my heart rush Don't run away Don't be afraid Don't be shy girl So beautiful Shy shy girl**  
  
Sirius:  
  
**Hey girl Don't be shy girl Don't run away Shy shy girl**  
  
Remus:  
  
**Oh baby I'm looking at you Come a little closer**  
  
Peter; *spoken~  
  
Shy, Shy Shy girl  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
"So why do you hang out with all those mudbloods?" Jason asked.  
  
"Take that back." Riley hissed as her temper flared up.  
  
Jason tightened his grip on her waist. "Ok but on one condition."  
  
"Meaning?" Before Riley even finished speaking Jason leaned in and kissed her. He was much stronger than she was, and that was saying a lot. He was three times her size, and she couldn't get loose.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~*** **  
  
Remus was singing in that direction and almost dropped his microphone. Who was that macho guy Riley was kissing? He turned away quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riley was livid, she kneed Jason in the groin then kicked him to the ground. Jason jumped up and ran after her.  
  
"Hey! Get back here! I was just getting started!"  
  
Riley used a well-placed banishing charm and Jason Dimari ended up in China. Bad things happened when Riley got mad....................... Fortunately Jason apparated to Hogsmede and got back to Hogwarts in 20 minutes.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Rebecca game to sit down and wait for the other girls as it was almost their time to sings. Lily was there has well having just finished dancing with James. "Where's Riley?" Rebecca inquired."  
  
"Probably on her way here."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Malfoy happened to be detaining Riley from getting to her band mates. "You know, if you had just taken my offer, no one would be able to touch you, with the exception of me of course." He said smirking suggestively.  
  
"Urgh!" She pushed Malfoy aside and went to her friends.  
  
*************************************~~~************************************ *******  
  
"Thank you Marauders!" Albus said. Everyone applauded. "And now........... Let's hear it for One Galaxy Treasure!" he continued.  
  
The girl walked up receiving, whistles, catcalls and yells. None of the girls showed nervousness in anyway.  
  
All: **nah nah nah**  
  
Lily: **dirty black clothes A spider creeping up the wall Moldy pizza Sits where I left it on the floor  
  
What is that breeze upon my face? How did you invade my space? **  
  
All:  
  
**You hit me It all turns to sunshine Dirty sunshine You walked in It all turns to sunshine Dirty sunshine I slammed the door And it shut the blends Dirty sunshine**  
  
Riley;  
  
**I feel like shit now But I don't mind Cuz its that time again I'm in my sweat pants And I'm a mess Don't want to let you in Cuz sweetness gives me cavities You're all i don't want to be**  
  
All:  
  
**You hit me It all turns to sunshine Dirty sunshine You walked in It all turns to sunshine Dirty sunshine I slammed the door And it shut the blends Dirty sunshine**  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**I don't wanna run in Your merry go round Stop picking me up When i want to be down Smash my nails on the floor And i'm not gonna say What's that breeze upon my face? How did you invade my space? Yoouuu You walked in and it all shines bright**  
  
All:  
  
**You walked in It all turns to sunshine Dirty sunshine You hit me It all turns to sunshine Dirty sunshine I slammed the door And it shut the blends Dirty sunshine  
  
You walked in and it all turns bright Sunshine Dirty sunshine**  
  
"Ok, they're pretty good!" admitted Sirius; the other three nodded their approval.  
  
Riley;  
  
**I AM: I'M ME  
  
WHO ARE YOU TO LOOK DOWN  
  
AT WHAT I BELIEVE?  
  
I'M ON TO YOUR THINKING  
  
AND HOW YOU DECEIVE  
  
WELL, YOU CAN'T ABUSE ME  
  
I WON'T STAND NO MORE  
  
YES, I KNOW THE REASONS  
  
YES, I KNOW THE SCORE**  
  
All;  
  
**I AM, AND I'LL BE  
  
I WILL, YOU'LL SEE  
  
I AM, AND I'LL BE  
  
I AM: I'M ME**  
  
Riley;  
  
**HOW I TRIED TO PLEASE YOU  
  
LIVE THE WAY YOU SAID  
  
DO THE THINGS THAT YOU DO  
  
LIKE THE LIVING DEAD  
  
THEN THE TRUTH IT HIT ME  
  
GOT ME OFF MY KNEES  
  
IT'S MY LIFE I'M LIVING  
  
I'LL LIVE AS I PLEASE**  
  
All;  
  
**I AM, AND I'LL BE  
  
I WILL, YOU'LL SEE  
  
I AM, AND I'LL BE  
  
I AM: I'M ME**  
  
Lily;  
  
**NOW'S THE TIME TO STAND TALL  
  
START YOUR LIFE ANEW**  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**FREEDOM LIES IN YOUR HEART  
  
NOW'S THE TIME FOR YOU**  
  
All:  
  
**I AM, AND I'LL BE  
  
I WILL, YOU'LL SEE  
  
I AM, AND I'LL BE  
  
I AM: I'M ME  
  
I AM, I'M ME  
  
I AM, I'M ME  
  
CAN'T YOU SEE?, CAN'T YOU SEE?  
  
I'M ME, I'M ME, ME, ME, ME, ME  
  
I AM: I'M ME  
  
I AM: I'M ME  
  
CAN'T YOU SEE?, CAN'T YOU SEE?  
  
I'M ME, I'M ME, I'M ME  
  
I AM: I'M ME  
  
I AM: I'M ME  
  
CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M ME  
  
I'M ME, I'M ME, LOOK AT ME  
  
I AM: I'M ME I AM: I'M ME**  
  
Remus, however, was going to find out whom that guy was that Riley had kissed. Remus had never been jealous of anything until now. He slipped away from his friends and began to search.  
  
James noticed but didn't say anything. This was something Remus needed to do himself.  
  
Sirius was starting at Rebecca as if in a trance, mortified yet impressed. She was an illegal animagus to whom he had told his secrets. Hopefully, she forgot. Oh bloody hell! How could she forget? So complex........  
  
************************************~~~************************************* *  
  
Remus ran into Snape, or Snape ran into him. Either way there was a collision. "Watch it, Wolf boy!"  
  
"Lay off, Snape." Remus walked off trying to avoid a fight. The last week or two ago, Sirius told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow as a prank. Remus was livid, but with true grace and Remus-style told him not to hurt him, his trust, or himself (Sirius) ever again. Sirius was almost expelled, but he didn't care. Sirius just wanted Remus' full trust back again. Remus found Jason and tapped him on the shoulder. "How do you know Riley, just wondering?"  
  
Jason, planning to get back at her, happened to know she had a thing for Lupin. "Oh, we just met tonight. She sure is a great kisser though!" Remus almost walked away, but he used a well-placed punch instead that surprisingly knocked Jason into a wall. Werewolf strength rocked at times. Luckily none of the professors noticed this, or chose not to.  
  
*************************************~~~************************************ **  
  
While getting set up for the next song, Lily pondered why James sang and danced for/with her. Maybe he noticed she was bored, or maybe he really did? No, that couldn't be it! It just wasn't possible!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca glanced over at her friends. Usually something wasn't wrong with all three of them at the same time. But now there was and it was not pleasant! Her ex boyfriend, Andrew, had been owling her, trying to get back together with her, and threatening to kill anyone else who went out with her. It was insane. She hadn't told Riley or Lily yet, she was planning to after the ball.  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**There comes the last part and end of our old age  
  
with thunder and lightning the dark lord is taking  
  
the crown of the whole world**  
  
Riley:  
  
**His creatures will kill me and poison my soul  
  
to the end I'll fight but I know that the things  
  
that I do are meaningless - Oh no  
  
I see the hill but it's so far away**  
  
Lily:  
  
**I know I can't reach it  
  
but I try again and again in my dark dreams  
  
he's wasting my last will how long can I stay here  
  
when the mightiest of all will now**  
  
All; [Ref:]  
  
**Run for the Night burn away  
  
the times of his fall I've to pay  
  
Visions of darkness prepared for the last strike  
  
and bloodlust their weapons and madness  
  
you see to their  
  
eyes there's no way out**  
  
Riley:  
  
**I'm lost in a dark dream and losing control  
  
to the end I'll fight but I know that the things  
  
that I do are so meaningless - Oh no  
  
I see the hill but it's so far away**  
  
Lily:  
  
**I know I can't reach it  
  
but try it again and again in my dark dreams  
  
he's wasting my last will**  
  
Rebecca;  
  
**How long can I stay here  
  
when the mightiest of all will now**  
  
All; * Run...  
  
You see them running in the shadows of the night  
  
it is not what it used to be  
  
they've been scared and they've been anxiously tonight  
  
you see them running with the wind they  
  
run for the night [3x]**  
  
**[Solo]  
  
[Ref: 2x]**  
  
The girls sang a few more songs, and then it was time for the end of the dance. "Thank you everyone!" Albus said. "But a special thanks to One Galaxy Treasure and the Marauders!" At this point everyone went wild, catcalling, cheering, clapping, yelling. Everyone left after that.  
  
The two bands ran into each other outside the common room. Sirius yelled that they were better, because he was mad at Rebecca, causing Rebecca to crack her whip in front of his face, causing him to brandish his sword, causing Riley to yell at Sirius, causing Remus to yell at Riley. Wait, Remus never yelled, even when he was totally irate. Uh-oh.  
  
"Don't yell at him!" Remus practically screamed.  
  
"Don't yell at her for yelling at him!" Rebecca said rather loudly.  
  
"Don't yell at him for yelling at her for yelling at me!" Retorted Sirius.  
  
"Stop yelling at me for yelling at him for yelling at her for yelling at you, when you're yelling at me!"  
  
"QUIT YELLING ALL OF YOU!" bellowed James.  
  
"SHUT UP!" screeched everyone, including Lily.  
  
James sighed. This was gonna be a long irritable night. And indeed it was well on its way with all the bickering, until the Gray Lady and Sir Nicholas came along. Seeing six students so perfect for each other yet quarreling? It was heart breaking! Taking a mere glance at each other the two ghosts muttered a spell long forgotten to the modern wizards. The spirit-switching spell. The two were feeling quite meddlesome tonight.  
  
The bickering and yelling came to an end when Dumbledore came up. "What's going on here?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"They......I mean....nothing..........." Lily said flushing.  
  
"Well, as it's quite late, I suggest you all go up to bed."  
  
Nodding the six did so, all the while sending death glares at each other. None of them slept easily that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did ya think? Good, bad? It's longer than my usual chappies.....And yes I'm aware that the ghosts probably couldn't do spells, but my imagination!  
  
As you know I don't own any of the songs. So here!  
  
"In the End" – Linkin Park  
  
"Thanks for nothing" – Sum-41  
  
"Shy Girl" – O Town  
  
"Dirty Sunshine" – Lillix  
  
"I am; I'm me" – Twisted Sister (I think)  
  
"Run for the Night" – Blind Guardian 


	9. the day after

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yoda: Glad you enjoyed it, Great one. ^-^ lol  
  
Yavanna: You're too nice! Yes, poor poor Sirius.....  
  
Titou Moony:-p; I really want to read one of your fics! But I can't find a way to transfer it to English.....I'm sorry!! Don't hate me.....But you're awesome and thanx for the reviews!  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~***~~~~~ = Scene/ POV change and  
  
-This- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. Kk?  
  
** = Someone singing.  
  
^ = Writing of a song ECT.  
  
~ = is thoughts  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Nodding the six did so, all the while sending death glares at each other. None of them slept easily that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily couldn't sleep that night. She woke up early, around 5:00 AM. She rolled out of bed, the left side like usual, only there was a dresser in her way. This wasn't right! She got up and looked around. Her vision was kind of blurry. What the hell? Whoa, she was in the boys' dorm. Looking down told her all she needed to know. Lily screamed, but it was a very deep masculine scream.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" Peter asked her.  
  
~Oh my God, I'm James? How?!?~  
  
"Uh, had a bad dream?" she said still freaking out because she was in Potter's body. This was so wrong!  
  
"The bunnies again?" asked Wormtail. Lily decided to agree, and she did so confusedly.  
  
The scream awaked what appeared to be Remus and Sirius. They looked at each other, then at the room. "Sirius" screamed girlishly while "Remus" appeared to be thinking.  
  
"Go back to bed!" moaned Peter and rolled over. Lily went out. "Sirius" and "Remus" followed her.  
  
"Please tell me you aren't the real James and Remus." Whimpered "Sirius".  
  
"Lily." Lily said, cringing at the thought that she might be stuck like this.  
  
"This sucks." Came from "Remus". "He's taller than me!"  
  
"That would be Riley." Said Lily and "Sirius" together.  
  
The person who looked like Remus nodded. "Sirius" spoke up, "So if we're in the guys bodies................."  
  
Lily started to go up the staircase but it turned into a slide. "NO!!"  
  
"I don't even trust him in my body!" Screeched Rebecca making Sirius sound rather feminine. Riley however seemed to be finding something very amusing.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Lily.  
  
Riley burst out laughing. "Tomorrow's the second of November, correct?" Realization dawned on the other two and they began to see the humor, and laughed hysterically. At this point the three girls saw themselves walking down the stairs in pajamas looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"I-do-not-like-this." Said whoever was in Riley's body.  
  
"My masculinity is damaged for the rest of my life!" Moaned the guy in Rebecca's body.  
  
"I dunno........it'd kind of nice to be able to be in tune with your feminine side."  
  
"Are you insane?!" demanded "Riley" while strangling "Lily". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************************************~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The girls looked at each other. Sighing they went over to what had to be the guys. Before they could get a word in, Sir Nick and the Gray Lady came in, saying that they were sorry and if they kids didn't get along with the person that they switched with they would be stuck.  
  
"WHAT?!?" bellowed Riley making Remus' body look like it was going to have a heart attack. The actual Remus was worried because tonight was a full moon; as mad as he was at her, Remus didn't want Riley to go through with the transformation, the hunger, any of it.  
  
"I'm so taking a shower." Grinned Sirius as the two ghosts glided out.  
  
Rebecca grabbed him hard by the shoulder. "No."  
  
"So, I obviously have to get along with Rebecca." He swiftly changed the subject.  
  
Lily summoned her charms book. "Aquam is the spell for a shower without having to get in one, and Marneolae is the spell to change clothes."  
  
"Now it's no fun!" whined Sirius.  
  
"Shut it, Black."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" At this point she whacked him in the head.  
  
"You're going to give yourself bruises you know." After this comment from Sirius, Rebecca began to curse rapidly in Spanish. James said the spell to change clothes and he was wearing a dark green shirt with black jeans.  
  
"Good. Something I approve of." Commented Lily. James just shrugged and asked what she was going to make him wear. While Lily and James were trying to cooperate with each other, Riley pulled Remus away from their friends.  
  
"Since you're in my body theirs a few things you need to know." She said. Both had changed clothes and were in the Room of Requirement. (A/N: they seem to go there often don't they?) "The extra weight on my, I mean, your back is this." Taking out her want Riley undid the charm on her wings and pointed Remus to a mirror. He gasped and almost fell over from shock.  
  
"They're real?"  
  
"Yes. With the charm they aren't solid, and are invisible. Make sure you keep it on at all times." Remus nodded. "Oh and if you look on my lower back, I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Aight." Remus was still mad at her, all this was really strange and he had to tell her about being a werewolf! This sucked! He took a deep breath and told her what she had to do that night. She took it all really well and gave him a hug, which he returned stiffly.  
  
"What's wrong, Remus? I don't understand why you're mad at me."  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You were all over that DiMari jackass!"  
  
"All over him?" This was weird and it was making Riley unspeakably mad. "Lupin, you don't even know what happened, or why!" Riley stormed out. Remus stood there in shock. He'd just blown his chances with her. But it wasn't his fault! Or was it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
  
Rebecca and Sirius were in the library trying to sort things out. "Erm, Rebecca?" Sirius said a bit loudly. Madam Pince glanced over. Why had Donaldson just called Black Rebecca?  
  
"I mean, uh, Sirius!" he corrected himself poking her.  
  
"Huh? Oh that's me isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, look, I know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Sirius looked around and whispered so low it was barely audible. "You are the cat I was talking to the night Riles was in the hospital wing."  
  
"What makes you say that?" How could he know?  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"It's not true."  
  
"Yes it is. If it wasn't you wouldn't have even known I was talking to a cat."  
  
"Bye!" grabbing her stuff Rebecca ran out of the library. Sirius Black was certainly smarter than he looked. She couldn't believe he knew. Maybe a memory charm would work?  
  
*************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************* **********  
  
Lily and James decided to just act like friends, which they were. They weren't really upset with each other anyhow. They also decided to try and figure out why their friends weren't acting normal. They were in the Great Hall getting breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Potter! Tryouts at 12, right?" yelled Cassandra Finnagan.  
  
"YEAH!" James replied.  
  
"Lily, I didn't know you were trying out!" James mentally slapped himself. He'd forgotten he wasn't himself. Yelling back that he, or well, Lily was, Lily glared.  
  
"I'm not happy with you."  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************** ****  
  
The rest of the day progressed awkwardly with Riley and Rebecca avoiding Sirius and Remus. Lily and James were at the Quidditch tryouts where "Lily" made the team and "James" played wonderfully as always. By the time they got back to the portrait hole, they were laughing and acting like best friends. They felt a strange jolt, blinked and Lily found herself looking at James through her own eyes. "YES!" Lily was so happy she jumped up and hugged James, who grinned from ear-to-ear. They both ran inside, with Lily still screaming happily.  
  
"What's up with him, Lils?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Sorry, Becca. I'm James."  
  
"NOT FAIR!!"  
  
Riley sighed. She was happy for Lily but at the rate this was going she and Remus would never change back. Scary thought right there. It was almost dark. She needed to go see Poppy. Silently Riley slipped out of the common room. James got an idea. He pulled Rebecca off to a corner and explained to her about Remus.  
  
"We already knew."  
  
"All three of you?"  
  
"Yes, but we wanted him to tell us."  
  
"Ooh, well look, since you're in Sirius' body there's a few things you should know. One, we're all illegal animagi. We did it so that Remus would be able to be a wolf, and we could be with him. It's not as painful."  
  
"That's so sweet." James brushed off the comment and told her Sirius would have to explain to her how to change to his dog form.  
  
***********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************** ****  
  
An owl came and dropped a letter in front of Riley while she was in the hospital wing, waiting for Poppy. Out of habit she opened it, forgetting she was in Remus' body. While doing this she looked wistfully out the window; it was the first full moon of the school year. Reading the letter she saw it was from someone named Romulus who wanted Remus dead?  
  
***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************* *****  
  
...heh heh heh...  
  
Sorry about the extreme shortage of an actual chapter, but that seemed like an interesting place to end it. Review and I'll update sooner. Oh btw after this fic is over and done with (not soon trust me) I have an idea for a sequel which is part of why this took so long! But I'll update ASAP! 


	10. the day after the day after

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yoda: Sorry to confuse ya, Dearie!  
  
Yavanna: I need therapy. Thanx for the review!  
  
MissMoony16: Thank you on all three accounts!  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~***~~~~~ = Scene/ POV change and  
  
-This- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. Kk?  
  
** = Someone singing.  
  
^ = Writing of a song ECT.  
  
~ = is thoughts  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
An owl came and dropped a letter in front of Riley while she was in the hospital wing, waiting for Poppy. Out of habit she opened it, forgetting she was in Remus' body. While doing this she looked wistfully out the window; it was the first full moon of the school year. Reading the letter she saw it was from someone named Romulus who wanted Remus dead?  
  
***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************* *****  
  
Why would anyone want to kill him?? Just then Poppy came in and lead who she thought was Remus to the Whomping Willow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Lily ran off to find the actual Remus. Pulling him to an empty classroom she began to whisper to him. "Ok.....look we know you're a werewolf, but it doesn't matter! We're tired of waiting for you to come to us. Riley, Rebecca and I are changelings. Meaning, at birth a powerful, advanced animal died as we were born, and part of its soul entered us. We have characteristics of the animal. Rebecca can see in the dark, I'm silent when moving; Riley's vision and smell range are out of this world. But that's beside the point. This only happens rarely, once in every two million years if I'm correct, and there have never been three at a time before. Rebecca's animal is a cat, I'm a deer, and Riley's is a wolf, which is probably why you couldn't tell the difference, as you're one too." Lily said all this in one breathe and was now quite out of it, giving Remus time to talk.  
  
"How do I change?"  
  
"I guess just focus on every aspect of the normal wolf, the way it moves, how it would feel to run free, swift and unfettered. That's what Riley said it was like."  
  
"You're the deer that followed me and was in the Whomping Willow before the guys were animagi, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surprisingly though, Riley didn't find the transformation as painful as Remus usually did. It hurt like hell, yes, but it was worse when her wings were carved out. The door to the room she was in was burst open by a stag, a cat, and a dog. ~Took long enough.~ Riley chided jokingly.  
  
~Sorry.~ was the unison reply. Shortly after that a female deer and a "female" wolf broke down another door. After they were clear on who was whom everyone was, the six just kind of sat there, went to Hogsmede, and the forest then back again 3 minutes before dawn. The two wolves had been ignoring each other politely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~******************************************************************* ~~~~~~~  
  
Being a Sunday you'd expect the teens to sleep in, the only one who did though, was James. "Rebecca?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you ill?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He looked very uncomfortable. "You have, erm, blood coming out of you."  
  
Just then Remus came in eating chocolate and green tea. "Do you always have strange cravings Riley?"  
  
Riley locked eyes with Rebecca and summoned a bag from their dorm. Taking out two things wrapped in pink. She handed one to each of the guys. "You will need these."  
  
Remus seemed to know what they were and looked terrified. Sirius was dumbfounded. Rebecca fell on the floor, she was laughing so hard. At that moment Lily came down. "What's up?  
  
"You're monthly friend here, Lils?" Lily nodded. "So are theirs."  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius screamed, finally catching on. People came running to the common room to see what was going on.  
  
"You ok, Bec?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"Uh, cramps?" All the females nodded knowingly and went back to bed. Most of the Gryffindor guys were heavy sleepers but the ones who weren't just shrugged it off and went back to bed. Riley took the two guys to the bathroom and showed them how to use a pad, because Rebecca was to paralyzed with laughter to move, much less talk to anyone. The two groups then went their separate ways to try and change back. Shockingly, after an hour, Sirius and Rebecca were back to normal but Riley and Remus were not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wolven were currently in a yelling match about what happened on Halloween, which had been going on for an hour or three, outside in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CARE SO MUCH!!"  
  
Before Remus could stop himself he retorted with, "I'LL TELL YOU WHY! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! BUT I WAS AFRAID TO TELL YOU!"  
  
"THAT'S INSANE BECAUSE I HAVE NO PROBLEMS ADMITTING THAT I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Both suddenly changed back to themselves. Riley broke the silence by saying, "That's the first time we've said that."  
  
Remus walked over to her. "I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"You'd better." Riley met him a few steps later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was talking to Lily up in the boy's dorms. "Wonder if the other's are back to normal yet." Pondered Lily.  
  
"Hope so. It's weird talking to the guys but seeing Riley and Rebecca there with Pete."  
  
"People probably think we've gone mental hanging out with each other's friends."  
  
"Most likely." Laughed James. It felt so great to be able to talk to Lily normally; James almost forgot that they used to not get along.  
  
At that moment Sirius and Rebecca burst in. "We're back to normal!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Finally!" Lily jumped up and hugged Rebecca.  
  
"What's wrong, Padfoot?"  
  
"Don't talk to me. I'm rejoicing in manhood."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Potter! I just experienced what no man should!"  
  
As James has slept all morning he had no idea what his best friend was talking about. "Sure, Pad, whatever you say."  
  
Rebecca noticed and sat down next to Sirius, patting him on the back. "James, Siri just had PMS for the first time. He's finally a woman!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, Riley pulled away from Remus, interrupting their snog session. Getting the letter out of her pocket she handed it to him. "And owl brought it to me yesterday." She trailed off.  
  
Remus' expression was suddenly depressed.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"My twin."  
  
"You-Your twin?" stammered Riley.  
  
"Yes. At our birth a prophecy was made that one of us would turn evil, somehow my parents knew it would be him. They couldn't kill their own son, so they sent him away. For either of us to achieve full power, one of us must die."  
  
Riley took his hand and whispered in his ear. "Remus, you're destined for greatness. From that letter it's clear that you have a lot of things he doesn't. You also have the most important thing, which will get you through anything."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You are loved by many." Remus knew it was true the second after Riley said it. His friends loved him; they'd always be there for him. Smiling at Riley, the two walked back inside the castle they had both come to call home, hand-in-hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was Monday, so everyone had classes. The six were back to normal and all was right with the world, well almost. Lily was staring at a piece of parchment, no not a piece of parchment, THE piece of parchment, the demonic evil parchment that was causing her so much distress during Herbology. Before she could burn it however, Rebecca stole it.  
  
"It can't be that bad, Lil—AH! It is that bad!"  
  
"Donaldson! What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor, pus from the plant." She said going to was off the "pus". Then she handed the letter to Riley whom had been working with Remus. Riley skimmed over it as the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was up with the girls in Herb?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Dunno. Lily looked really pretty though."  
  
"Oi!" Remus hit himself in the head. "Is it the freaking Lily channel up there?"  
  
"Yep!" exclaimed Sirius, skipping ahead of them.  
  
"Oh, I'll meet up with you guys in a minute, I have a few things to drop off." Remus said, turning left suddenly.  
  
"I forgot my bag!" moaned Peter, backtracking to the green houses to get it.  
  
"They're up to something."  
  
"But what?" pondered James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm guessing we all know why Peter went back; I won't bother to explain. Remus went to the owlery for two reasons. One was to send off a letter to Romulus, politely telling him to get his head out of his ass. As for the second,  
  
"Ready to go? We have two minutes to get to Transfiguration."  
  
Remus looked down at Riley who was wrapped in his arms. "Let's skip it."  
  
Riley was very shocked. Remus wanted to skip class to spend time with her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During Transfiguration, James and Sirius finished early and were unexplainably bored. They were currently having a whispered conversation on where Remus, Riley, Peter and Snape were. None of the four were in class.  
  
"I got it! Pete got lost again, went to the kitchen and is pigging out. Riley is in one of her anti-social moods, avoiding everyone, because if she didn't, someone would die. Snivelly finally noticed his hair needed to be washed, but he thought he had to use the toilet instead of a shower, right? So his head is stuck!" Sirius' saying that gave James a hilarious mental image, causing James to laugh his bum off and fall out of his desk.  
  
"Potter? Are you feeling well?" demanded McGonagal. James managed to compose himself as he nodded yes.  
  
"What about Moony though?" he whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Remus wouldn't miss class unless he was on his death bed." Replied Sirius.  
  
"I'll go look for him." James went up to ask for a rest room pass. When McGonagal asked why James screamed, "When you gotta go, you gotta go! And I bloody can't hold it in anymore!" Then ran out.  
  
"Thank Merlin Dumbledore's choosing Lupin for head boy." muttered McGonagal under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was rounding a corner when Peter ran into him.  
  
"Oh, Prongs, sorry about class. Forgot."  
  
"Don't worry, Wormtail. Have you seen Moony?"  
  
"N-no, I'll see you in class." Pettigrew leaned against the wall, panting. James didn't suspect that was good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked into the witch's hump passage as a last resort to find Remus. Alas, Riley and Remus' secret relationship had been found out. James sputtered, "You, and you! When? How? Where?"  
  
"James!" exclaimed Riley. "Yes, and yes. Yesterday, it just kind of happened, and Room of Requirement."  
  
James opened his mouth but was cut off by Remus. "No one else knows. We don't want people to make a big deal about it."  
  
"But it is a big deal!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T TELL THEM!" said the wolves. The two made James Warlock Honor Promise not to tell the others.  
  
"I'm happy for you both though!" he said, hugging them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting back to that demonic parchment however, Riley was now with the girls discussing it. "James will beat him up!" Rebecca was saying.  
  
"I'm so sure." Muttered Lily.  
  
"Actually he would." Riley pointed out.  
  
"I don't need him to fend for me!"  
  
"Lily, this is sinister, diabolical! You need help!" Rebecca retorted as Lily growled. Riley marched Lily out saying that she had a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two long hours later, James was livid to find that Snape had a crush on Lily, but rather pleased because Lily and himself were going to pretend to be dating, in hopes that Snivellus would get disgusted and leave her alone. Lily was irate because she hadn't had any say in this Sirius was prancing around humming the wedding march.  
  
"Will you desist?"  
  
"Sorry, Becky, it's just fun."  
  
"Don't call me Becky."  
  
"But it's pretty!"  
  
"Shut it!" Crestfallen Sirius went off. Noticing that next weekend was a Hogsmede trip he perked up. Sirius Black had a plan. He told Remus who agreed instantly, that should have let him know that something was up, but no. After informing Peter and James, he went back to Rebecca.  
  
"The Marauders challenge One Galaxy Treasure to a battle of the bands, next Saturday at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Looking up from her book Rebecca began to wonder if he ever shut up. Deciding it was the only way she'd ever be able to read in peace, "We accept."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus went for a walk shortly after that, in the Forbidden Forest. Why did Romulus have to make contact now of all times? Was he on Voldemort's side? Romulus hadn't mentioned it. Now that Remus thought about it, Romulus said that one of them had to die in the letter, he didn't say that it had to be Remus. What if his twin didn't want him dead? That would be a weird twist.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. "Werewolf of Hogwarts." It stated.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. Who was this clown? He was crazier than Sirius!  
  
"I have a cure for your condition."  
  
"There is no cure."  
  
"Yes, there is. I have it. I need a brain like yours for my side."  
  
This was too familiar for comfort. Remus took out is wand and with lightning speed grabbed the other man's. "Look, Voldemort or Death-Eater, I don't know or care which, I've told you, I'm never joining your side! Get away from Hogwarts, you are not wanted here."  
  
The figure took off his hood laughing. "I'm proud of you, Remus." Said the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"What?!?" demanded Remus taking a step back.  
  
Dumbledore actually managed to look a bit sheepish. "I knew that Voldemort had been trying to get you on his side, I had to make sure you wouldn't be fooled by him. I knew you were smart but for someone so young the cure must be very tempting."  
  
"How do I know you're Dumbledore? You could be in disguise."  
  
"Oh come now, Remus."  
  
"I'm serious." Remus was sick of Voldemort's followers trying to impersonate people he trusted. Without a word he bound and gagged the man with a flick of the wrist. It would take an hour for a polyjuice potion to wear off, so he waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Indeed the man in the dark cloak was Dumbledore. "Professor, I had no idea, I over-reacted. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Really! They've tried to impersonate people I know before." Remus was about to say more but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same were I you." Winking Dumbledore strode up to his office, leaving Remus with muddled thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was such crap, but I'm kinda depressed. Things are just really crappy at the moment. Cheer me up with a review.....  
  
**GoldenWolf88** 


	11. BATTLE TIME!

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yoda: Class you say? And yes, they did get together. Remus is mine though! **grin** hehehe... I'll make clones for all of us who are in love with him, how does that sound?  
  
Yavanna: Dude, you're way to nice! LOL Thanks though! You rock! I was proud of Sirius too.  
  
Dark and Prone to Violence: Which one is slightly disturbing? Lol If it's the Dumbledore one, then, it was cause I just didn't feel like writing a Voldy scene. **shrugs** I disturb myself at times..................  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~***~~~~~ = Scene/ POV change and  
  
-This- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. Kk?  
  
** = Someone singing.  
  
^ = Writing of a song ECT.  
  
~ = is thoughts  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Indeed the man in the dark cloak was Dumbledore. "Professor, I had no idea, I over-reacted. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Really! They've tried to impersonate people I know before." Remus was about to say more but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same were I you." Winking Dumbledore strode up to his office, leaving Remus with muddled thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you thought about what I said?" demanded Snape at breakfast.  
  
"Actually, I'm really sorry but I have a boyfriend."  
  
Snapes face fell. "Who?"  
  
"Me." James said airily as he plopped down beside Lily and put his arm around her waist. Snape stalked away, upset. The Gryffindors looked at one another. This was just weird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, during Charms started writing song lyrics for the Battle of the Bands. Last year, his biological father died. He'd been surprised when his mother held the service in a Christian church. Sirius wasn't that big on religion but he knew about it. Over the summer, when at Remus' house, the Lupin's took all the Marauders to church on the Sundays. None of it really sank in till last year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus wrote a letter to the guys explaining about Romulus' part in the prophecy. He made 3 copies then passed one to each Marauder. James gave him a look that clearly demanded to know why he hadn't been informed earlier. Sirius was outraged; Peter was sympathetic. Remus shrugged at them then went back to working on invisibility charms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in Italy, at a prestigious wizarding school, the young werewolf that was Romulus paced about his room. How dare that man send a letter to his brother impersonating him! This had gone far enough, he decided, Romulus decided, he'd just have to go and see his twin himself. Romulus used the spell to throw things in a suitcase. The last item he got was from a vault behind a portrait. The gold blade of the knife glinted in the pale starlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moving back to Hogwarts, the week quickly progressed to Saturday. There was a big gathering at the Three Broomsticks for the "Battle". The Marauders were up first. Remus took center stage; this would be the perfect time to announce something. Remus' outfit, a dare from Sirius, was ripped black jeans and a sleeveless blood red muscle tee, decorated with three slashes across his chest. His hair hadn't been brushed, almost rivaling James', and as a little surprise of his own he went to Hogsmede early and got one of his ears pierced. James wisely wasn't taking dares the night before, so he was wearing extremely baggy pants with a dark black shirt with a Gryffindor lion across the chest. As revenge Remus forced Sirius to wear black leather pants and a black leather vest without a shirt underneath it; his hair was in a ponytail. Peter "wasn't feeling well" so he didn't go. Rosemerta introduced them and sat down. The rules went as follows: each band gets 6 songs and at the end the audience will vote for their favorite.  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Riley." Gasp! Shock! Outrage! All these emotions came from the audience. Remus winked at Riley who rolled her eyes, but grinned.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Demanded Sirius, Rebecca and Lily in unison. The two just shrugged at them.  
  
Remus:  
  
**I sit and wait  
  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
  
And do they know  
  
The places where we go  
  
When we're grey and old  
  
'cos I have been told  
  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
  
Thoughts running through my head  
  
And I feel the love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead**  
  
All:  
  
**And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead**  
  
Remus:  
  
**When I'm feeling weak  
  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
  
I look above  
  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
  
And as the feeling grows  
  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
  
And when love is dead  
  
I'm loving angels instead**  
  
All:  
  
**And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me  
  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
  
A lot of love and affection  
  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
  
And down the waterfall  
  
Wherever it may take me  
  
I know that life won't break me**  
  
Remus:  
  
**When I come to call she won't forsake me  
  
I'm loving angels instead**  
  
By the end of the song, Riley was smiling and looking at the ground. It was sweet of him. In the back of the Three Broomsticks, Malfoy scowled. How dare she! Picking Lupin over him! That was just insane. Urgh, Lupin pissed him off. The boy was borderline gothic looking. Then again so was Riley, but he could change that. Lupin would get his make now doubt about that.  
  
Remus' ex-girlfriend, Katrina watched him. God, how could she have been so stupid to break up with him? He was so hot! Especially in those torn clothes and with that earring! She'd get him back; she just had to figure out what he saw in that Riley chick.  
  
Switching with Remus, Sirius took center. He looked really uneasy, an emotion never shown by Sirius Black. "Um, this is about my father and me."  
  
Sirius:  
  
**He can't remember  
  
The times that he thought  
  
Does my daddy love me?  
  
Probably not  
  
That didn't stop him  
  
From wishing that he did  
  
Didn't keep him from wanting  
  
Or worshipping him  
  
He guesses he saw him  
  
About once a year  
  
He could still feel the way he felt  
  
Standing in tears  
  
Stretching his arms out  
  
As far as they'd go  
  
Whispering dad  
  
I want you to know**  
  
All:  
  
**I love you this much  
  
And i'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind  
  
Do you love me too?  
  
How ever long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
  
I love you this much**  
  
Sirius:  
  
**He grew to hate him for what he had done  
  
'cause what kind of father  
  
Could do that to his son?  
  
He said 'damn you daddy'  
  
The day that he died  
  
The man didn't blink  
  
But the little boy cried**  
  
All:  
  
**I love you this much  
  
And i'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind  
  
Do you love me too?  
  
How ever long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
  
I love you this much**  
  
Sirius:  
  
**Half way through the service  
  
While the choir sang a hymn  
  
He looked up above the preacher  
  
And he sat and stared at him  
  
He said  
  
'forgive me father'  
  
When he realized  
  
That he hadn't been unloved  
  
Or alone all his life  
  
His arms were stretched out  
  
As far as they'd go  
  
Nailed to the cross  
  
For the whole world to know**  
  
All  
  
**I love you this much  
  
And i'm waiting on you  
  
To make up your mind  
  
Do you love me too?  
  
How ever long it takes  
  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
  
I love you this much**  
  
Again everyone was shocked. What was up with Sirius? He'd rarely shown a serious side. They'd known he was different from his family, but still! Regulus scowled and went back up to the castle. Mother would have to hear about this.  
  
Up next, James went center. "This is for Lily Evans, my girlfriend," he said. Lily blushed as the music started; Snape was seething. James was nervous about this, he'd written it after the incident in fifth year.  
  
James:  
  
**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today? If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all I never know what the future brings But I know you are here with me now We'll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? ***  
  
Lily was in a numb shock. Had he written that for real, or just because they were pretending to go steady?  
  
"We've all had enough of this slow stuff, now it is time for some rock!" called out Sirius.  
  
James: **Sleeping on a planter at the Port Authority  
  
Waiting for my bus to come  
  
Seven scotch-and-sodas at the office party  
  
Now I don't remember where I'm from**  
  
Sirius: **I think I had a black wallet  
  
In my back pocket  
  
With a bus ticket  
  
And a picture of my baby inside  
  
And if I make it home alive**  
  
All: **I'm gonna get my shit together  
  
'Cause I can't live like this forever  
  
You know I've come too far  
  
And I don't want to fail  
  
I got a new computer  
  
And a bright future in sales  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
A bright future in sales  
  
Yeah, yeah**  
  
Sirius; **Heading for the airport on a misty morning  
  
Gonna catch a flight to Baltimore  
  
Try to kill an hour with a whiskey sour  
  
If there's time I might have just one more**  
  
Remus; **I gotta do some quick reading  
  
For the big meeting  
  
But my head is spinning  
  
And I can't quite open my eyes  
  
As long as I don't have to drive**  
  
All; **I'm gonna get my shit together  
  
'Cause I can't live like this forever  
  
You know I've come too far  
  
And I don't want to fail  
  
I got a new computer  
  
And a bright future in sales  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
A bright future in sales  
  
Yeah, yeah**  
  
Remus; **I had a line on a brand new account  
  
But now I can't seem to find  
  
Where I wrote that number down  
  
I try to focus, I'm staring at the screen  
  
Pretending like I know  
  
What all these little flashing lights mean**  
  
James: **I gotta do some quick reading  
  
For the big meeting  
  
But my head is spinning  
  
And I can't quite open my eyes**  
  
All; **I gotta get my shit together  
  
'Cause I can't live like this forever  
  
You know I've come too far  
  
And I don't want to fail  
  
I got a new computer  
  
And a bright future in sales  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
A bright future in sales  
  
Yeah, yeah**  
  
And yes the Marauders did happen to know what computers were. One summer a friend of James' family had gone to the future and gotten James one. It was pretty cool actually.  
  
James: **Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it  
  
The number one question is how could you ignore it  
  
We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks  
  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
  
Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm  
  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven  
  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
  
So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt  
  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
  
it goes**  
  
(Sirius: **Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Remus: **Told you everything loud and clear**  
  
(James: **But nobody's listening)  
  
(Sirius: **Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Remus; **Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(James: **But nobody's listening)  
  
James; **I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
  
And everything left's a waste of time  
  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
  
And the people that started it just like you**  
  
(Remus: **Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
James: **Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(Sirius; **But nobody's listening)  
  
(Remus; **Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
James; **Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(Sirius; **But nobody's listening)  
  
Remus; **I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear**  
  
Remus; **Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
handfull of anger, held in my chest  
  
Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears  
  
Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear  
  
Heart full of pain**  
  
(Remus; **Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
  
Sirius; **Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(Remus; **But nobody's listening)  
  
(James; **Call to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
  
Sirius; **Told you everything loud and clear  
  
(Remus; **But nobody's listening)  
  
Remus; **I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
  
(James; **Nobody's listening)  
  
Sirius; **Handful of anger, held in my chest  
  
(Remus; **Nobody's listening)  
  
James; **Uphill struggle  
  
Blood sweat and tears**  
  
(Sirius; **Nobody's listening)  
  
All; **Nothing to gain  
  
Everything to fear**  
  
(Remus; **Nobody's listening)  
  
All; **Coming at you from every side**  
  
They switched up entirely for the next song. It involved dancing around like idiots, so they had to use pre-recorded music.  
  
James;  
  
**So no one told you life was gonna be this way.  
  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year. But,  
  
All:  
  
**I'll be there for you  
  
(When the rain starts to pour).  
  
I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before).  
  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too).  
  
Sirius;  
  
**You're still in bed at 10 and work began at 8.  
  
You burned your breakfast so far, things are going great.  
  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these.  
  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees. And, **  
  
All;  
  
**I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour).  
  
I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before).  
  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)**  
  
Remus:  
  
**no one could ever know me  
  
No one could ever see me.  
  
Sometime the only one who knows what its like to be me.  
  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the mess with.  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even under the worst I'm best with you.  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year**  
  
All;** I'll be there for you (When the rain starts to pour)  
  
I'll be there for you (Like I've been there before).  
  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too).  
  
I'll be there for you.  
  
I'll be there for you.  
  
I'll be there for you ('Cause you're there for me too)**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, everyone, now we have One Galaxy Treasure!" Lily pushed James' song to the back of her mind as they stepped up onto stage. Lily was dressed in emerald green pants with flames on the bottom, and lightning going across the upper legs. She was also wearing an emerald green corset-ish type top; her hair was back in a braid and she looked very pretty. Rebecca was wearing a pair of shorts that used to be bell-bottoms until she cut them and a long-sleeved purple shirt that said, "If I throw a stick will you leave?". She threw her hair up in a messy bun saying that she didn't care how bad she looked at the moment. She was very upset because Andrew had just sent her another letter. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Riley wore a pair of jeans that were extremely tight flares and had random patches everywhere; her shirt was a sapphire halter-top; fishnet sleeves decorated her arms.  
  
Lily;  
  
**You'd be so pretty if You just lost weight You got your hair out of your face You dyed your hair a normal color You'd be so pretty if You wore a dress once in awhile You always wore a smile You weren't so angry**  
  
All; **Well, I'm pretty I'm pretty I'm pretty damn sick of being told how to be pretty I'm pretty I'm pretty I'm pretty damn sick of being told how to be pretty**  
  
Rebecca; **You'd be so pretty if You didn't have braces You got some braces You dressed more like a girl**  
  
Riley: **You'd be so pretty if You were anorexic You wore a little lipstick You did exactly as you were told**  
  
All; **Well, I'm pretty I'm pretty I'm pretty damn sick of being told how to be pretty I'm pretty I'm pretty I'm pretty damn sick of being told how to be pretty Your pretty looks like prison!**  
  
The girls wrote that particular song as a whole. They'd all been told at one point that they weren't pretty or attractive, Lily by Petunia (24/7), Riley by her father and aunts, Rebecca by a certain ex-boyfriend.  
  
Rebecca; ** Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
(Riley; **I'm goin under)  
  
Rebecca; **Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again**  
  
All; **I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under**  
  
Riley; **Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again**  
  
All; **I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through**  
  
Lily: **So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under**  
  
"Going Under" was written mainly by Rebecca. She wrote it about Andrew, she though she loved him, but really he was abusive, and she could do better.  
  
Riley; **  
  
I hate you, I love you  
  
I just can't remember to forget you  
  
Who are you, who needs you?  
  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
  
I'm crawling on the ground  
  
I have found I can fly**  
  
All** One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
What's it all about?  
  
It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind**  
  
Lily: **It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
  
And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good  
  
It could, it should  
  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied**  
  
All; ** One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
What's it all about?  
  
It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind  
  
Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
  
Fading the words so desperately  
  
Now give me a reason that I can believe in  
  
Time is something you can't rewind  
  
One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever  
  
What's it all about?  
  
It's about life, it's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you, it's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind**  
  
That song was actually one of Riley's. Sometimes everything was so mixed up.....  
  
Lily: **hey..uh uh huh  
  
what i like about you  
  
you hold me tight  
  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you**  
  
Riley: **what i like about you  
  
you really know how to dance  
  
when you go  
  
up  
  
down jump around  
  
talk about true romance  
  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you**  
  
Rebecca; **hey uh uh huh  
  
what i like about you  
  
You keep me warm at night  
  
never wanna let you go  
  
you know you make me feel alright  
  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that i wanna hear  
  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
thats what i like about you  
  
you you you  
  
thats what i like about you.**  
  
During that song the three girls had been dancing and now the male audience was drooling and their eyes the size of plates. They didn't pay attention to that as they started up for the next song.  
  
Riley: **I'm never going to be what you want to see  
  
always got to be me and free  
  
right or wrong  
  
you'll be gone  
  
Well I've heard it all before  
  
and I'm tired of the lies I've tried  
  
I won't compromise  
  
You're a thousand miles away  
  
draining under my flooded veins  
  
take away the strain**  
  
Lily: **I don't think that you know  
  
I'm about to let you go  
  
before I put you away  
  
One more thing I've got to say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinking no  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
Of falling behind  
  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
  
and I just want to say  
  
Stop  
  
Go on**  
  
Rebecca: **  
  
I have thrown it all away  
  
reaching over a cloudy day  
  
and I'm on my way  
  
Cast my shadows all aside  
  
creeping over into the sky  
  
shining brighter I feel alive**  
  
Lily: **I don't think that you know  
  
I'm about to let you go  
  
before I put you away  
  
One more thing I've got to say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinking no  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
Of falling behind  
  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
  
and I just want to say**  
  
Riley: **don't think that you know  
  
I'm about to let you go  
  
before I put you away  
  
One more thing I've got to say  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
I'm sick of you again  
  
I'm thinking no  
  
I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
Of falling behind  
  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
  
and I just want to say**  
  
Rebecca; **I'm not sorry  
  
and I don't wanna worry  
  
Of falling behind  
  
don't want to wonder and cry again  
  
and I just want to say  
  
stop  
  
go on  
  
stop  
  
go on  
  
I'm never gonna be what you wanna see  
  
always got to be me and free  
  
Living on  
  
With you gone**  
  
Riley took center stage. "This next song is called "Take You Alive." It's a bit confusing so if you don't get it. Sorry."  
  
Rebecca; **PULL THE TRIGGER, SET THE FIRE  
  
LIGHT THE FUSES, TRIP THE WIRE  
  
HEAD FOR SAFETY, RUN FOR COVER  
  
HIT THE DIRT, I'M TAKIN' OVER  
  
CURSE MY NAME, SAY I'M A LIAR  
  
CUT ME LOOSE AND DOUSE MY FIRE  
  
MEAN MISTREAT ME, SPURN MY LOVIN  
  
PULL MY HEARTSTRINGS, KEEP ON SHOVIN'  
  
I WANT YOUR LOVE  
  
I NEED YOUR LOVE  
  
DON'T TRY TO HIDE  
  
RUN AWAY OR TAKE A RIDE  
  
SOME WAY, ONE DAY**  
  
All: **I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE**  
  
Riley: **I'M YOUR LOVER, YOUR OBSESSION  
  
MODERN ROMANCE, TRUE CONFESSION  
  
GUARDIAN ANGEL, PHANTOM STRANGER  
  
INFANTRY AND YOUR LONE RANGER  
  
I WANT YOUR LOVE  
  
I NEED YOUR LOVE  
  
THERE'S NO WAY OUT  
  
SO, DON'T SCREAM, KICK OR SHOUT  
  
ONE DAY, SOME WAY**  
  
All: **I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE**  
  
Rebecca; **PULL THE TRIGGER, SET THE FIRE  
  
LIGHT THE FUSES, TRIP THE WIRE  
  
HEAD FOR SAFETY, RUN FOR COVER  
  
HIT THE DIRT, I'M TAKIN' OVER  
  
I WANT YOUR LOVE  
  
I NEED YOUR LOVE  
  
DON'T TRY TO HIDE  
  
RUN AWAY OR TAKE A RIDE  
  
SOME WAY, ONE DAY**  
  
All: **I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE  
  
I'LL TAKE YOU ALIVE**  
  
Everyone applauded. Now was the voting time!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to end it there yall, but I want you people to decide who wins. Who do you think was best? Let me know, Okies? Till next time,  
  
**GoldenWolf88** 


	12. The winner is

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yoda: Sorry, but I need them back! ACCIO MARADURS! Hehehehe **hugs Remus**  
  
~Remus: Hey! I'm with Riley! ~Me: oh calm down! It's just a hug! ~Riley: Better have been. **glares** ~Me: **sigh**  
  
Yavanna: Yeah, I heard the song and I was like, "Whoa......Sirius? Yeah!" so yes, lol. They'll get together soon, I hope.  
  
Dark and Prone to Violence: lol Thanks! Romulus.......muahahhaaaaaaaa....big plots.....  
  
Kaori7395: Thanks for reviewing and your English is great!  
  
Remmysgirl: Thanx for the review and I'm glad you liked the story! ^-^ Yes, I realize that it was by the Beatles and if you'd read on you'd see that I corrected myself in a later chapter.  
  
Lauren: **stares at review in amazement* long review...lol You rock! And thank you for all the compliments!! You read my mind with most of the songs, especially with the ones for the guys! I'm a big Evanescence fan so I was planning to use almost all of their songs.  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~***~~~~~ = Scene/ POV change and  
  
-This- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. Kk?  
  
** = Someone singing.  
  
^ = Writing of a song ECT.  
  
~ = is thoughts  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The voting time was over, it was the moment of truth! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! **ahem** anyhow, Rosemerta walked up to the stage to announce the winner. "It was a very close vote, one ballot actually, but congratulations to the Marauders!"  
  
Sirius' face lit up. "PARTY TIME, MATES!"  
  
James went off to find Lily, which didn't take to long. "Sorry you didn't win."  
  
Lily laughed, "No you guys deserved it. You weren't afraid to play some of your more personal stuff." Before James could say anything she leaned in and whispered, "How long should we keep the act up?"  
  
James shrugged. Truth be told, he didn't want it to end, or be an act.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Riley found Remus and told him that he was great, and she had a surprise for him whenever he was ready to leave. Remus looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca didn't feel like joining in anything so she just left to walk back up to the castle. A chill went down her spine; she was being followed. She sped up, breaking into a run. Something caught her arm. "Hello, darling." breathed Andrew. Rebecca felt like screaming. Andrew had grown since she'd last seen him. He was about 6'7 now, and definitely had more muscle. "I had to see you." He said.  
  
"We broke up! Leave!"  
  
Andrew punched her. "You'd better learn some respect."  
  
~Great. Just like old times. ~ Rebecca thought, grimacing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius, getting bored, decided to go and look for Rebecca. On his way out he told Remus where he was going. Remus nodded. "Good luck, mate."  
  
Remus made his way to the bar to get a drink for himself, and one for Riley. Katrina came up to him, dressed in a seductive red dress. When he didn't notice her, she tapped him on the back. "Hey, Rem."  
  
Remus didn't even glance over. "Hi."  
  
This made Katrina a bit peeved. "Look, Remus, I really want you back. And to show you that..." She pushed him up against the wall before he could do anything and kissed him. Remus pushed her away gently.  
  
"Katrina, no. I'm with Riley. I love her." That said he walked away. Katrina stood fuming. How dare he! She'd need help with this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius rounded a corner and saw Rebecca. Whoa, hold it! Who was the guy? Sirius inched closer; that basturd just hit her! In a single stride, he crossed the distance between them and thrust the other macho dude away.  
  
"You ok, Bec?" he asked. From the looks of it, no, he thought.  
  
"Who's this clown?" demanded Andrew.  
  
"A friend." proclaimed Rebecca and Sirius in unison.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Andrew swept away, his cloak flying behind him, seeming to disappear.  
  
Sirius turned to Rebecca. "Who was that creep?"  
  
"Ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you back up to the castle." Rebecca allowed Sirius to escort and help her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malfoy had a plan, oh yes, a plan, and an evil one at that. He had to get Snape in on this, and Katrina. They'd wreck the Gryffindors' lives and they'd all get what they want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riley had Remus blind-folded and flew him up to the roof of the Gryffindor tower. She sat him down on a chair she had magiked up there. She started playing softly on her guitar, and told him to take the blindfold off. Then she started to sing.  
  
Riley:  
  
**I know that I'm not the first one  
  
You've had love in your path before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips it felt  
  
Like I was kissing Destiny....  
  
Angel Eyes with your angel lies  
  
Will You always be there to hold me? Mmmmm  
  
Angel Eyes I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
Cuz I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I am in love  
  
I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give up everything just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
That the last dance you dance with a truth  
  
Angel Eyes with your angel lies  
  
Will you always be there to hold me? Mmmm  
  
Angel Eyes I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
Cuz I can see the things I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel Eyes..... Just want you hear to hold me  
  
Angel Eyes with your Angel Eyes  
  
Will You always be there to hold me?  
  
Angel Eyes I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
Cuz I can see the things I really want to see  
  
I am in love**  
  
It was definitely slower than what she and the others normally played. Remus went over and gave her a hug. "Early birthday present." She whispered in his ear. Remus grinned he'd almost forgotten it was his birthday in four days. The two stayed up there to watch the sun set.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Lily were still at the Three Broomsticks, dancing and having a wonderful time. But it's not real, James reminded himself. They were just acting the part of boyfriend and girlfriend, until Snape decided to leave Lily alone. Yeesh! This just made it harder for him to stop falling for her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was an interesting site at the Quidditch pitch that night. There was a group of angry, jealous, crazy teens. Luscious Malfoy called this meeting. The invited, and present were: Serveus Snape, Katrina Lipid, Jason Dimari, Leah Codon (a stalker of Sirius'), and Andrew. "Ok so we're all clear on the plan?"  
  
"Wait," Leah piped up. "What about Jason?"  
  
Grinning impishly, Jason said, "I only want Riley for one reason. After that she's all Malfoy's."  
  
"Mission revenge is underway." Cackled Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A thousand feet or so above the vengeful ones, Riley and Remus lay looking at the stars, unconcerned with the rest of the world. Sirius had Rebecca lying down on a Gryffindor couch telling him about Andrew. Sirius gave her a hug. "I won't let him or any other guy, hurt you again."  
  
Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four days later, Remus was feeling a bit jaded. It seemed that his friends had forgotten his birthday. Then it came to him! His friends were planning a surprise party for him. As he figured this out he said the password to the common room ("Carpe Nocum") and went inside. School was such a pain at times; he had a ton of homework and had just gotten back from the library. It was pitch black inside. "Oh, this isn't suspicious, guys." He muttered, lighting a lamp with his wand. To his shock, no one was there. Remus dumped his book bag and books in a chair by the fire. Just as he was about to sit down and start on his Defense Against the Dark Arts project, which Padfoot was supposed to be helping him with, when he saw a piece of parchment addressed to him. It read, "Moony, Marauder meet in the Forest. ASAP." It was signed by all of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Remus got to the Forbidden Forest the first thing he noticed was that he smelled a fire, with his wolf senses. Deciding someone should put it out he went toward the smell. This was weird. He heard a crack of a twig behind him and whipped around with his wand.  
  
"Firenze!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, Remus Lupin." The centaur said coming closer to him.  
  
"Did you smell the fire?" Remus never really understood why, but Firenze was always a good companion to him. In first year before Remus got really close with the guys, he used to sneak into the forest a lot, and Firenze met up with him and they formed a strange kind of friendship. Firenze was not really accepted by the elder centaurs, because his beliefs were so different.  
  
"Yes, that is why I am here, let us walk together and find it, shall we?"  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry that this is the first time I've seen you all year."  
  
"It is of no matter. You have been busy, I suspect."  
  
"Yes." The two talked as they walked toward the smell of the fire. When the got to the site they saw that there was a huge bonfire, and well kept at that, the forest was in no danger.  
  
"Who would put this here?" wondered Remus.  
  
"Your friends." Firenze said.  
  
Remus glanced at him. Then, "SURPRISE, REMUS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" This had the desired affect, Remus jumped about a foot in the air as the entire Gryffindor house jumped out from behind trees and bushes.  
  
"Happy birthday. Enjoy it, Remus." Firenze said.  
  
"Thank you, Firenze." The young centaur waved him off and disappeared into the darkness. The Marauders and One Galaxy Treasure came up to him and they all spent the rest of the night partying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sirius and Remus realized that they hadn't done the work for their presentation last night. Remus got an idea. He whispered it quickly to Sirius. "It's the best we can do." Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
"Lupin and Black!" The professor called out.  
  
Remus and Sirius stood up. "Ok for today instead of the normal boring essay we decided to do a song for you all."  
  
"Our project was on werewolves, so here we go." Remus said. He and Sirius used their wand to create some music and started to sing, praying that this would go over well, and they'd get at least an 'Acceptable' on it.  
  
The two started with screams turning into howls.  
  
Sirius;  
  
**Innocence tainted by pure lunacy Cursed by the slash of a shape-shifting beast Oh no, this can't be Demonic infection, a doomed changeling**  
  
Remus;  
  
**His future concealed as he begs to be told A kiss from the gypsy, he'll never grow old Oh no, this can't be Demonic infection, a doomed changeling**  
  
Remus;  
  
**Even a man who's pure And says his prayers by night**  
  
(Sirius; He won't hear your prayers)  
  
Both;  
  
**Man will become a wolf When the wolf bane blooms, And the autumn moon is bright**  
  
(Sirius: There's a full moon tonight)  
  
Remus; **Man may become a wolf.**  
  
Sirius;  
  
**He who is bitten by a wolf and lives Possession soon follows, no use to resist Oh no, this can't be Cursed by the moonlight, a doomed changeling The madness a turmoil that swells up inside To truly find peace is to truly die Oh no, this can't be Cursed by the moonlight, a doomed changeling**  
  
Remus;  
  
**Now comes the rampage, a killing spree Hunting his loved ones comes instinctively Oh no, it's maddening A shape-shifting demon of pure lunacy A shot from the darkness tears through its flesh A bullet of silver lays it to rest**  
  
Remus;  
  
**Even a man who's pure And says his prayers by night**  
  
(Sirius; He won't hear your prayers)  
  
Both;  
  
**Man will become a wolf When the wolf bane blooms, And the autumn moon is bright**  
  
(Sirius: There's a full moon tonight)  
  
Remus; **Man may become a wolf.**  
  
Remus;  
  
**Oh no, it's maddening An innocent victim finds his peace.**  
  
They concluded the project by stating what they knew about werewolves and such.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello friends! Okies I forgot song credits last chapter so here they are!  
  
"Angels" – Robbie Williams "I love you this much" – Jimmy Wayne "If you're not the one" – Daniel Beddingfield "Bright Future in Sales" – Fountains of Wayne "Nobody's Listening"- Linkin Park "I'll be there for you" – Remembrants "You'd be so pretty if..." –Switchblade Kittens "Going Under" - Evanescence "It's about time"- Lillix "What I like about you" - Lillix "Sick" – Lillix "Take You Alive" – Twisted Sister (I think, It may be Blind Guardian)  
  
Songs from this chapter:  
  
"Angel Eyes" – Ace of Base  
  
"Wolf" – Iced Earth 


	13. A break up, heart breaking news, and a m...

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: Glad you liked it, and yes it is a bit ominous.  
  
Lauren: Yes, I thought that out of all of them, Sirius would be the one being stalked. LOL I thought it was sweet too. And we will find out about the "stalking group" (lovely name btw!) in this chapter. Romulus will make an appearance as well, I think. And I probably did spell it wrong, knowing me.  
  
***IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. ~~~~***~~~~~ = Scene/ POV change and  
  
-This- type of wording means italics or emphasis on a word. Kk?  
  
** = Someone singing.  
  
^ = Writing of a song ECT.  
  
~ = is thoughts  
  
***EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sirius was mentally trying to work out he and Remus (Remus of all people!) could have forgotten about a project that was half of their grade!! This was bad; neither of them could afford one grade to screw up the entire thing! It was 15 minutes till the end of the period and Professor Tatra was grading the projects.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James was in shock as to what two of his best friends had just done. How could they have forgotten? It was a bit funny, actually. James looked down and noticed a letter addressed to him from Dumbledore, saying to go up to his office after class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus, waiting nervously for his grade, fiddled with the pendant that Riley had given him the previous night. It was bronze with a light gold wolf on it (the entire pendant was about the size of a quarter and looked very old.). She also explained the WolfStar and WolfSoul thing to him.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Things were winding down and most of the people had left.  
  
"It's pre-ordained at birth?" Remus asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, it is also why we can read each other's thoughts. The pendant will help you control what you want to read or whatever."  
  
"I suppose we're stuck with each other then."  
  
Riley shrugged. "I don't mind all that much."  
  
"Neither do I." Remus kissed her then and everything else faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting back to the present, "Pettigrew and Potter!" James and Peter went up to Tatra's desk and received their grade, an Excellent. The two high- fived and headed back to their desks. "Black, Lupin!" Reluctantly Sirius and Remus got up and walked over there.  
  
"Nice knowing you." Sirius said.  
  
"If I start to hyperventilate, stun me."  
  
"OK!" replied Sirius to cheerfully for comfort.  
  
"Never," Tatra said, "in all my life have I seen two students so bold. Singing and finishing with an oral report, from memory? Outstanding."  
  
"Can you repeat that?"  
  
"Your grade is an O, boys."  
  
"YES!!" Sirius screamed. "I COULD KISS YOU! But I won't." he added quickly. "OH BLOODY HELL! YES I WILL!" He leapt behind the desk and kissed Tatra on the forehead.  
  
"DETENTION, BLACK!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Sirius saluted then sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked up to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's entrance to his office. It seemed to know him; it sprang to life and let him pass without a password.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katrina and Leah ambushed Remus from behind with a sleeping spell, and then levitated him back to the Gryffindor common room. "Phase one is complete." Katrina stated as Jason stepped out of the shadows. Exactly 15 minutes later, Remus had been drugged in his sleep with an extremely powerful everlasting love potion, and woken with Katrina straddling him as Riley walked in. Katrina quickly staged a make out session. Riley stood in disbelief for a moment then went out. Before she could prevent it, tears began caress her face like rain. Why did everyone lie? All the time? The only people, who hadn't betrayed her ever, were Emerald, Amethyst, and her mother. Jason came up and asked if he could help; Riley didn't reply but in her depressive state allowed herself to be hugged and led up to Jason's dorm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before anyone knew what was going on, Remus pushed Katrina off of him. "How?" She asked, stunned. "Snape made that potion himself! What are you? Some kind of freak?"  
  
"I'm already in love," Remus replied in anger, "with Riley."  
  
"What about me?" Katrina whined from her spot on the floor. Remus walked out shaking his head in disgust not even gracing her with an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, James." Dumbledore was saying. James couldn't speak. There was so much going through his mind. At the moment there was a hole in James' heart and world. He had no one left but his friends, and he was a danger to them! "I'd like you and Sirius to stay here over the summer." James looked into Dumbledore's eyes, he realized something.....In Dumbledore's blue eyes there was no twinkle, only anger and grief, like someone who had just lost a child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah was attempting, and failing, to stop Sirius from going to see Rebecca. Drastic times called for drastic measures! Leah took out six pairs of Sirius' boxers. One for each year she'd known him.  
  
"You're the one who's been taking my favorite pair of boxers each year?!"  
  
"Yes, and I have a statue of you made of your used gum."  
  
Sirius stood dumbfounded for a minute then did the only logical thing a boy could do. He ran, very fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you seen Riley?" Remus was growing increasingly sick of this question; as of now he was asking Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra looked surprised. "I saw her going somewhere with that Dimari kid. Did you two have a fight?"  
  
As Remus explained he looked a portrait of Godric Gryffindor on the wall. How could this have happened?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca lay panting on her bed in a cold sweat. Nausea filled her stomach. Glancing at her mirror she could see black bruises forming around her eyes, and scratches shown through what was left of her shirt. Her bright purple eyes glistened with tears as she gazed upon Andrew's dead body on the floor. Sirius, again, no one knows how, burst into the dorm. He took in everything, the blood on the floor, the body and Rebecca. It became crystal clear what had happened. The question was, how? With out a word he walked over to Rebecca as she began to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pensively and with great depression, James trudged thought the halls and passageways of Hogwarts, not really knowing or caring where he was. He knew one thing though; he was determined not to cry. A tall bronze-skinned, golden-eyed youth came seemingly from nowhere. If James didn't know any better he'd say it was Remus.  
  
"Where's Remus?" demanded the unknown.  
  
"Around."  
  
"Tell me now," the boy said, "it's urgent.  
  
James said nothing but walked away. Where was Remus??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Romulus' goal is finally revealed!

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca, Romulus and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: Soap opera you say? Yes I'd have to agree, it was not intentional though um.........You'll see about Rebecca, Leah is, Riley and Remus may, and yes, poor James. Thanx for the review!! You rock!!  
  
Danni: Haven't heard from ya in a while, thanks for the review!!  
  
IMPORTANT! Okies peeps. (it won't let me use symbols so....) a big space = Scene/ POV change and  
  
_Someone singing._  
  
Writing of a song ECT.  
  
_**is thoughts**_  
  
**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!**

James was too upset to even remember what Remus told him about Romulus. James decided that he was too much of a hazard to his friends to stay at Hogwarts any longer. He walked out the doors with only his wand, an extra set of clothes and BooBoo Stag, determined not to come back. He left his friends a letter though.

> Romulus became agitated as he searched for his twin. What if Remus had forgotten their pact? Voldemort was so insipid. He'd written that letter to Remus to try and keep them apart. If the twins were on the same side, their cunning and brainpower might hold the key to Voldemort's downfall. Romulus had to make Remus remember.

Sirius buried Andrew's body in the forest, and then came back up to Rebecca, who was still terribly upset.  
  
"I'm going to be arrested. Sirius-"  
  
Sirius put a finger to her lips. "As long as no one knows, then nobody can care. You're feeling guilty, I'm well aware, but you don't look ashamed and I'm not scared. Self defense is not a crime." 

> Riley realized what Jason was doing a split second after he started. She went with it for a moment then used her wand to remove something he'd surely miss. Cackling, she left. Remus was waiting for her outside the Slytherin Common Room entrance. He noticed her fading smile, and disarrayed clothing. This made him lose his temper, something only Riley could make happen, and jump to conclusions. "Whore!" He growled before he could stop himself.  
  
"What," demanded Riley, "are you going on about?"  
  
"Why else would you be up there?"  
  
"Oh, like you and Katrina together was nothing! Remus Joshua Lupin, the term 'whore' doesn't even apply here, as I'm still a virgin! Thus, proving you are not only a selfish basturd, but also totally inane!" Now Riley lost it and punched Remus, almost knocking him over, then jumped out the nearest window, landing on her feet, and walked away. Remus stood in disbelief. What was wrong with him?  
  
Romulus rounded a corner and was looking at a mirror image of himself. "Remus?" he whispered so low only a wolf could here. "We have to talk."  
  
"About what? How bloody bad you want to kill me?" hissed Remus.  
  
"Remus, I didn't write that letter! Don't you remember our pact?"  
  
"We never made a pact! This is the first time I've seen you since birth!"  
  
Romulus noticed the bruise on his twin's eye. Neither of them bruised easily. "Please Remus."  
  
"Romulus, no. Just leave, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Sighing Romulus said, "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

Lily was the only one to receive James' letter. By the time she'd found it, he was gone. How could this be happening? She went to the dorms to find her friends, and saw Rebecca crying on Sirius. Riley however, could sense the pain of her best friends, went wolf and headed up to them, in her wolven form she could smell the trail of Andrew's scent. Up in their dorm, all was explained about Rebecca, but what was wrong with Lily? 

> Groggily, Remus opened his eyes. He was outside, tied up, and in a circle of bushes. Why did people keep knocking him out today?  
  
"I am sorry about this, Remus. But it has to be done." As Romulus materialized from the shadows, Remus saw a glint of metal in the light of the pale crescent moon. As his sharp wolven eyes focused, he saw it was a gold knife with a running wolf etched into the metal blade. Remus couldn't bring himself to defense; he was in too much shock.  
  
Romulus walked over slowly and took his twin's hand in his own. "Your blood," Romulus sliced open Remus' hand, "My blood," He cut his own hand, "Our blood!" Romulus pressed their bleeding hands together.  
  
In a brilliant flash of pure white light, long forgotten memories came back to Remus. The first was Remus saying he'd found out that the prophecy was a hoax, and Remus doing the blood procedure for Romulus and himself. They'd been nine years of age at that time. He also had a flashback of the pact that they'd made so long ago. It was all so clear now. Voldemort had taken the real prophecy and replaced it with the one of separation, to keep them from joining forces.

Rebecca pulled herself together as Lily told her about James.  
  
"Me and Remus will go after him, if that's ok with you, Bec, wait, where is Remus?" Sirius said.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Hopefully playing in traffic."  
  
"What happened?" demanded Rebecca.  
  
"Nothing important, Sirius go find Wolfboy," Riley said in response, "And if you need help finding James let me know. Lily and I will take Rebecca to the kitchens to get something to calm her nerves."  
  
Sirius nodded. It was so hard to hold himself together right now. The girl he loved killed someone, now the Potter's, his parents just as much as James' were dead. How could James leave? To many people needed him! Sirius changed to a dog with a small pop and found Remus' scent. Moments later Sirius became increasingly confused as his canine eyes fell upon what appeared to be two Remuses! Wait, is that Romulus? Padfoot growled and tackled Romulus to the ground.  
  
"Padfoot!" yelled Remus, pulling him off. "It's ok, he's my twin and NOT trying to kill me!" He added putting extreme emphasis on the not. Padfoot looked at questioningly, silently asking if Romulus could be trusted. Remus nodded. Sirius transformed back into a human taking Romulus by complete surprise.  
  
"I hope," grinned Sirius, "for your sake, you're good at keep secrets." 

> Lily kept watch in the common room in case James decided to come back. Around 3:45 a.m. she heard a movement and with a flick of her wand all the lights were on and there was James trying to sneak either out or in, with a backpack.  
  
Lily strode over and began to hiss at him furiously. "Potter! How could you be so stupid? You should know all of us are here for you! Remus, Sirius and Riley are out there looking for you right now! Which really isn't good 'cause Rebecca needs all of us too! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"  
  
James took all of this silently as he couldn't get a word in. He needed to talk to her but she wouldn't shut up! James did the only thing he could do to get her attention he kissed her.

Riley cursed to herself as she searched the Potters' manor. "Just like a guy to run off. Stupid men."  
  
"We aren't all that bad." Sirius remarked coming thought the door to James' bedroom.  
  
"You say that now."  
  
"What about Remus?"  
  
"Do not," hissed Riley, "talk to me about him."  
  
Sirius decided to let it go at that. James wasn't at the Potter manor and Remus just checked in with them via fireplace from the Three Broomsticks, James wasn't there or at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and Riley apparated (No not illegally, for once! In America, you can get your license at 15, which they did, cause I said so.) to Hogsmede, then walked up to the castle. Sirius noted that Remus was walking ahead of them and shouted for him to wait up. Sneering Riley said, rather loudly, "Oh, Remmie wouldn't want to walk with a nasty whore like me," went wolf and ran back.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Sirius. 

> "Now will you listen?" Lily nodded numbly. "Good." James said. "I came back because I realize how immature it was of me to leave. I'm sorry, I know they need me."  
  
"I need you too, James." Whispered Lily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you also! It's not just them!" cried Lily embracing him, "And you need up!" Lily looked up at him, her face stained with tears. "Voldemort got my parents too, I just got the letter."  
  
"Bloody hell." James sank down in a chair with Lily in his lap. "It's ok, Lily, we'll get through this, together."  
  
Thus, Riley found Lily and James in the chair. Lily crying, James looking angry at the world, she also noted that Rebecca had crept down and was sitting with the two of them. Riley said down in front of Lily and James' chair, saying nothing. She knew that being there was enough.

Sorry that was so short, but the next chapter will tie up all the loose ends and be longer, I promise, that is if anyone besides Yavanna and Danni are still reading this. Please give me a review I need some feedback on how this is going. Till next chapter peoples.....  
  
GoldenWolf88 


	15. I'm sorry, will you marry me?

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca, Romulus and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR.  
  
Yavanna: lol Thank you! And of course, how could I kill Remus?? I loveth him too much!  
  
Yoda: YAY! You're still reading!! {hug} lol.  
  
Dark and Prone to Violence: Thanx for the "kick ass" comment, but how was it disturbing??  
  
Amanda: Aww...thanks!!!! You rock!!  
  
IMPORTANT! Okies peeps.

_Someone singing._  
  
Writing of a song ECT.  
  
**is thoughts**  
  
EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Months later, it was the start of the Christmas holidays. With the death of his parents, James became more secluded, talking only to his closest friends and the Quidditch team. Lily seemed to be taking the opposite route; she became as loud and social as possible. She and James both avoided talking about the night when he kissed her.  
  
Rebecca had finally realized that what she had done to Andrew had truly been self-defense, though she still had terrible dreams and flashbacks of what he had tried, and basically succeeded in doing to her. The girls and Sirius were the only ones who knew what had happened. Sirius dealt with the death of the Potters better than James, but only slightly, very slightly.  
  
Riley was not talking to Remus, though when she was forced to or in his presence she became extremely hostile. Riley was also thoroughly depressed about the death of Lily's parents. Remus became anti-social, talking with the Marauders, Romulus, Lily or Rebecca, only, and sometimes not even to them. Peter had also pointed out that he tore himself up every full moon before they got there and after they left.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Sirius was now sitting in the Gryffindor common room (only him, James, Sirius, Riley and Rebecca were staying, Peter was forced to go home.) toasting some marshmallows in the fireplace, contemplating the last few months. It'd been insane. Romulus went back to Italy to continue his studies, promising to visit. How none of the professors found out about this, Sirius could only wonder. He sighed and relaxed in his chair. He knew that both James' and Lily's parents had gone to a better place, free of loss and sadness. They'd al meet up again someday. James was doing better, and Lily even sounded ok. Sirius had become Rebecca's boyfriend this made him really joyous. To take his mind off things, Sirius and Rebecca decided to try and get Riley and Remus back together. Sirius decided that now would be a good time to go and get Christmas presents. He pushed himself off his chair, grabbed his wallet and went to Hogsmede. Sirius bought Rebecca's first. It was a gold-banded promise ring with a small amethyst stone in the middle. Riley would be receiving a set of books on hexes and curses and an Auror (sp.?) resume (will be explained later). Knowing that Lily loved charms, he bought for her a cherry wood jewelry box that could be used for storing things, or biting people in the butt! Now for the hard part, Remus and James, well, not James so much, he knew what to do for him. Definitely some chocolate, not sugar quills Remus mentioned that he was allergic to them in first year and they made him insane. Sirius wondered what would happen if...well, he'd figure it out later. Then passing a shop that was having a close out sale, he found something that was perfect! A mint condition leather bound book called, "As You Like It" by this muggle named Shakespeare. Sirius accidentally ruined Remus' original copy, and Remus had never been able to find another one. For some reason Remus really enjoyed the muggle playwright's works.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Riley couldn't sleep; she'd been having those dreams again, of her father. Shuddering she recalled when she was seven, Patrick left her with the American version of Malfoy, Ares Cardon. Cardon was about 28 at the time, he'd invited a couple friends over and they'd decided to have some "fun" with Riley. She'd never told anyone about that, not even the girls. It was when she was 13, on her birthday, she'd finally realized that she was strong, resourceful and didn't have to take it anymore. Glancing over to make sure her friends were still asleep, she'd decided to go to Hogsmede and get their presents.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Minutes later, Sirius was leaving the shop; he saw that he and Riley had the same idea. "Oi! Riles!" Riley looked up at him and waved. She noticed that he was carrying a lot of bags.  
  
"What help?"  
  
"Sure, but don't you need to shop?"  
  
"Not with you here. You'll blab about the presents."  
  
At the sound of presents, Sirius began to act like a little kid all over again. "Presents you say?" Riley rolled her eyes, and took half of the bags, not looking in them.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
**She's definitely gonna hurt me for this**... Sirius thought. The two were back in Hogwarts playing chess. "Knight to E7, and what happened with you and Moony?"  
  
Her expression darkened. "Bishop to E4," she paused and said, "He obviously didn't trust me enough, so why bother? By the way, checkmate."  
  
"Best two out of three." Sirius lost his competitive side for a moment. "He misses you, you know."  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Hours later, the three girls were walking through the snow, or running rather. Riley liked to work out a lot and sometimes the other two came with her.  
  
"No more running!" gasped Rebecca.  
  
"Just keep breathing!" Exclaimed Lily, "Breathing is the key!"  
  
Riley had to backtrack to find her friends. "Come on! You know you want to!"  
  
"Correction, you want to do that," Rebecca grinned, "but I want to do this!" She threw two snowballs, one at Riley and one at Lily. Lily charmed two to hit Rebecca in the bum repeatedly, while Riley ignored them and began to build a fort. Within five minutes, Lily and Rebecca were laughing helplessly and Riley was nowhere to be found. "She'll get us when we least expect it." A great shadow loomed over them, and suddenly they were covered with snow seemingly from the sky. As they were in the forest no one else was around. Seconds later, Riley was there, her wings visible and solid, laughing in the snow. Lily tackled riley and Rebecca snapped a picture, this was the first time she'd seen them so care free in a while.  
  
"Unfair!" cried Lily, "You get to fly!"  
  
"Oh, you wanna fly, aye?" Riley raised an eyebrow, leapt to her feet, picked Lily up, just as easily as if she were a rag doll, yelled, "Wait, here, Amethyst!" then flew off with Lily. It was a short distance to the Gryffindor tower; Riley flew there, dumped Lily in James' lap and flew out to get Rebecca. Seconds later they flew in with Riley carrying Rebecca; both were laughing. Lily realized this was the first time she'd been genuinely happy in months. Looking between James' bewildered face, and her smiling friends, she knew she'd be ok now.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
"UP TIME, MATES!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Remus came out of the bathroom and smirked. "I beat you this year."  
  
"Win some, loose some. You wake up Prongs, I have got to pee like a mofo!" Sirius walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. Remus walked over to James and shook him. "MommyIwantmybuttercup," he muttered and rolled over. There was only one way to wake James up when he talked in his sleep. From the opposite side of the room, Remus ran, again to James' bed and jumped on him. A little to hard perhaps because Remus rolled off to the floor and James shot up with a yell. Sirius was doubled over in laughter.  
  
A wee bit later, the guys were opening their presents. We already know what Sirius got everyone (minus James) so I won't explain it again. "You must open these in unison." Demanded Remus giving James and Sirius both a long narrow parcel. They glanced at each other and opened them. Each was a dueling sword. James' had rubies in the hilt; Sirius' held topaz. "For when a wand isn't enough." Remus said. "Dark times, we need defense other than magic."  
  
James gave Sirius the two-way mirror and Remus a new guitar. His old one was ridiculously broken, because Snape got a hold of it. Now then, Sirius had given James a photo album of his parents, but half way through, the album had a heading in the page called, "Brothers" and a picture of Remus, Sirius and James, then of ALL the Marauders.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
The three girls woke up at the same time and exchanged gifts. Lily gave Rebecca an amethyst chess set, and Riley a sapphire one; Lily herself had an emerald set. Rebecca gave both Lily and Riley a gold ring with their band name on the outside in black and their names engraved on the inside in their colors. Riley's present to her friends had been a gold bracelet with an amethyst stone, a sapphire and an emerald embedded in it. The stones represented each girl, and if it was flaring they were alive, if it was blinking they were in trouble, and if the light in the stone went out, they were dead.  
  
One Galaxy Treasure walked to the Great Hall to find a few people from other housed, the Professors and that the Marauders had struck with a Christmas prank. From the outside you could hear the song "Winter Wonder Land" playing, it was covered in snow, sleds, and there was a snowman dedicated to each Professor. Then as soon as they stepped into the hall the snow became white sand, the tables were limbo poles, and the benches became towels and lawn chairs. They'd also somehow transfigured a huge pool in there. It was also very humid. Sirius came up to them wearing khaki shorts, and a button down red Hawaiian style shirt with the buttons open and no shirt underneath. "Welcome!"  
  
"Lovely." Stated Rebecca.  
  
"I thought so," he said, "By the way here are your presents." Rebecca squealed with delight at the ring, Lily laughed as her box ran away and bit James in the buttocks, but Riley looked questioningly at the resume. Sirius bend down and whispered, "I know it's what you want to do in life. Just know that I believe in you. You can make it." Riley gave Sirius a hug; he was the only one she'd told about it. Also there were not many female Aurors out there.  
  
Then James came up wearing only a pair of blue swimming trunks. "Merry Christmas, ladies." For Rebecca, he'd gotten a stuffed dog, which resembled Padfoot; He gave Riley a portable coffee maker (big mistake). "Lily can I talk to you?" Without waiting for an answer, her took her hand and went to a deserted area. "Ok, I can't stop thinking about when I kissed you, and I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me, no strings attached."  
  
Lily smiled to herself and nodded. She'd known this was coming. "Merry Christmas, James." She said kissing him on the cheek, as they exchanged gifts. She'd given him a watch with a stag on it, and he'd given her a silver necklace with lilies dangling from it.  
  
From Rebecca, James received a broom service kit, and from Riley, a Quidditch field with moveable players. Sirius got, from all the girls, the newest Nimbus broom model. Since he got disowned he bought only what he needed, though they knew he was seriously craving a better broom. An hour passed then Remus came in, followed by Romulus. They Slytherins looked ready to kill at the thought of another Lupin, but everyone else was just confused.  
  
"ROME BOYS!" yelled Sirius running over. Remus and Romulus laughed. Remus introduced Romulus to the girls; Riley ignored Remus but was polite to Romulus. "Hello." Romulus said with a slight Italian accent.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Asked James.  
  
"About a week. I've already spoken to your teachers." Romulus said.  
  
They all talked for a bit then............ "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screeched Lily, it had been getting increasingly hotter in the room, and no one seemed to be able to leave. Lily jumped into the pool, clothes and all.  
  
"An excellent idea, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, transfiguring on a swimsuit and jumping in after her. The rest of the students shrugged and did the same, minus Rebecca, Sirius, Riley, Romulus and Remus. Remus had gotten Rebecca a pair of amethyst earrings and Lily an emerald pair. Rebecca and Lily gave Remus a scrap book with random things, but mainly pictures, the last picture was him with Riley on his lap in the common room a couple of weeks before the break up. "She misses you, you know." Rebecca said.  
  
"And you miss her." Romulus added.  
  
At that moment Riley and Sirius came back. "We need some live music." Sirius stated.  
  
"Why don't you play that new song you wrote, Riley? It's solo and really good..." Rebecca said.  
  
Sirius transfigured a stage and hopped on. "'Allo, mates! Hope you're all having a merry Christmas on Marauder Paradise, and now we have Riley to play us some live music!" The splashing in the water stopped when Riley stepped on the stage. She began playing her guitar slowly; the beat steadily got faster.  
  
Riley:  
  
_How can u just leave me standing  
  
alone in a world that's so cold?  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding.  
  
Maybe I'm just like my Mother: 2 bold.  
  
Maybe you're just like my father.  
  
He's never satisfied.  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
  
Yes, they cry, oh they cry.  
  
How can u just leave me standing  
  
alone in a world that's so cold?  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding.  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother: 2 bold.  
  
Maybe you're just like my father.  
  
He's never satisfied.  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
  
This is what it sounds like  
  
This is what it sounds like  
  
This is what it sounds like  
  
Oh ah, oh ah  
  
Dream, if u can, a courtyard, an ocean of vi'lets in bloom.  
  
Animals strike curious poses.  
  
They feel the heat, the heat between me and u.  
  
Maybe you're just like my father.  
  
He's never satisfied.  
  
He's never satisfied.  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
  
Doves cry  
  
You know that they cry  
  
You know that they cry  
  
You know that they cry  
  
You know that they cry  
  
You know that they cry  
  
How can u just leave me standing  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
alone in a world that's so cold?  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding.  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother: 2 bold.  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
Maybe you're just like my father.  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
He's never satisfied.  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
( You know that they cry )  
  
This is what it sounds like when doves cry.  
  
_"Good." Nodded Lily when Riley was done. "Now it is time for payback from a certain snowday."  
  
"Wha—"  
  
Before Riley could get a whole word out Rebecca cackled insanely, tackled Riley, whom Lily held down, transfigured her into a black bikini, then both Lily and Rebecca threw her in the water. "Your school is much more lenient than mine," observed Romulus.  
  
"How so?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, we'd get expelled for pulling a prank like that."  
  
Sirius and James looked ready to die, while Remus laughed and replied, "We'll just have to get you caught up then won't we?"  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Hours later no one wanted to leave the Great Hall; they were having too much fun. Dumbledore started up a limbo contest (Tatra was undefeated so far), and the two bands switched off playing songs every so often. Riley pulled her friends (Lily and Rebecca) off to the side and explained that she was not sure if she would be going to Hogwarts next year or not, but she did invite them to stay the summer with her in her mother's palace.  
  
Finally around the time the dinner feast ended everyone could leave the Great Hall. Romulus and Remus were already in the Gryffindor common room. Romulus handed Remus a golden, jagged, dagger, which was a twin to his own, and told him it was a Christmas present. Then the Sirius and James came in. "So, Remus," James started.  
  
"Gonna go talk to Riley?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"No." Said Remus adamantly.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
"Riley, you have to!" exclaimed Rebecca in frustration.  
  
"Shut it! Why don't you go make out with Sirius?!"  
  
"Been there, done that!"  
  
Involuntarily, Lily began to smirk as she listened to Riley and Rebecca argue. They never meant anything they said when they were fighting like this, and they both knew it. Rebecca was a bit hyper so she'd likely do anything. "You asked for it!" Rebecca went over to her wardrobe and pulled out something black and slinky. "The dress of.....DOOM!"  
  
Riley's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Rebecca charged and Riley slid down the stair banisher, jumped and landed behind Romulus' chair.  
  
"Sorry, Romulus!" She called as Rebecca came down with Lily. "Not you too!" She groaned when she saw Lily.  
  
"Sorry, Sapphire," Lily replied, "but she's right."  
  
"Bye!" Riley said as she ran out and the other two followed her.  
  
"Crazy British." Muttered Romulus jokingly.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
The time? 1:00 a.m. Who? Remus Lupin. His mission? Win back Riley. Why? Love, it makes you stupid. Remus opened his trunk and pulled out something he'd never though he'd use, a magic carpet. He silently and swiftly made his way outside. Flying on the carpet, he made his way up to the girls' window. To his surprise Riley was sitting regally on the roof, totally unafraid of the height, or falling. Her wings were visible and she was wearing a peculiar kind of armor. It was hard to tell what it was made of. The top piece was black, it looked as though it were leather but harder, it resembled a bikini top, except that it covered her rib cages, but showed off her abs and mature figure. The bottom part was also black with a piece of fabric covering the front and a separate piece covering the back. On her feet were soft, flat, boots. Another woman was with Riley dressed in the same manner. It started to snow as the other woman left. Remus wondered how it was that Riley wasn't freezing. As he prepared to fly up, Remus noted she had two slim daggers attached to her thighs, a sword sheathed at her side, and wand in her belt.  
  
**Great, She's lethal**! Remus thought. Riley began to pace and then turned the other way. On her lower back was a tattoo of a wolf, this shocked Remus and then there was one on her shoulder blade of three stars in a triangular formation. He decided to shrug off these oddities until later. He flew up sitting Indian-style on the carpet and strumming softly on his new guitar.  
  
Remus:  
  
_Stay with me  
  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
  
The angels can wait for a moment  
  
Come real close  
  
Forget the world outside  
  
Tonight we're alone  
  
It's finally you and I  
  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through the laughter and pain  
  
Together we're bound to fly  
  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
  
Not without you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
I made a few mistakes, yeah  
  
Like sometimes we do  
  
Been through lot of heartache  
  
But I made it back to you  
  
Cos when I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
And when I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
When I look at my life  
  
How the pieces fall into place  
  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
  
When I see how my path  
  
Seem to end up before your face  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
  
The state of my heart  
  
The place where we are  
  
Was written in the stars  
_  
"Riley, I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry." Now Remus got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Riley blinked. "Are you asking me this because you want it, or because you want to be forgiven?"  
  
"Er...both?"  
  
"Let's wait on marriage for a while, and just go back to how things were."  
  
Remus looked relived, and nodded. "I want you to keep the ring. So you'll know that I always will love you." He said handing it to her and enclosing it in her hand. The ring was rather beautiful in itself, a sapphire surrounded in diamonds, with the words "Te Amo" inscribed in the gold band. The two wolves sat on the roof a while longer. "You must be cold," Remus said taking off his black sweatshirt and giving it to Riley.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
The next morning......  
  
"Riley didn't come back last night."  
  
"Neither did Remus, well, according to Sirius."  
  
Lily and Rebecca sat in the common room, wondering what kept Riley. They both knew she'd been out training with Catalina the previous night, but she was usually back before the sun rose. At that moment Riley came down wearing ripped black jeans and a black sweatshirt that was far too large for her. She always seemed to pop up when people were talking about her. "Hello, friends!" She said.  
  
"You're in a good mood. What happened?" asked Rebecca at the same time Lily said, "Isn't that Remus' sweatshirt?"  
  
"Put two and two together and we come to the conclusion that...?" prompted Riley.  
  
"Remus took your flower!" Lily screamed.  
  
"What the hell!?" Riley shot a questioning look at Rebecca.  
  
"Maybe he gave her the flower, Lils."  
  
"Are you on drugs?" demanded Riley. Lily and Rebecca, unable to keep strait faces anymore, collapsed on the floor in helpless laughter.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Sirius was up to some devious duties again. He slipped some sugar quills in Remus' coffee, for scientific purposes of course. As Remus drank it a crazed look came upon his face. "Were there sugar quills in this?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You are going to regret that." Remarked Romulus.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wait and see, wait and see." So they waited. Two minutes of waiting gave an answer to why Remus should never have sugar quills. They made him crazy.  
  
"Remus?" asked Sirius as Remus was laughing at a crack in the wall. Remus looked around at the mention of his name.  
  
"Are you my inner voice?"  
  
"Sure..." Sirius looked at Romulus who said, "I told you so."  
  
"Oh good. Could you tell Marce to stop invading Canada with the demented sea-carp?"  
  
"Remus, I think that you should lie down."  
  
"Et tu, James?" Remus sighed and bolted out.  
  
Moments later, Remus burst into the common room and sat on Riley's lap. "Uh, Rem."  
  
Remus peered down at her; he was still taller than her even when sitting. "Hi! I have something to tell you!" Bewildered Riley nodded. Remus bent down and whispered, "You're really neat!" Then he giggled, jumped off her and behind the couch and ran away.  
  
The other guys ran in. "Don't mind Remus, Sirius gave him sugar quills," James explained. "And he's allergic to them."  
  
"And here was me thinking it was because he got a flower."  
  
"Shut up, Bec!" commanded Riley, throwing a pillow at her. Oddly though, the pillow blew up and glitter went everywhere. There was a mad cackling from the door to the boys' dorms.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Sirius." Declared James.  
  
"How was I supposed to know what effect they'd have?"  
  
"Are you allergic also, Romulus?"  
  
Romulus nodded. "Only my reaction is worse." This was a bit creepy seeing as Romulus seemed calmer than even Remus. A muffled yell brought the boys' attention to the girls. Riley had tackled Rebecca, and Lily jumped on both of them.  
  
"They've gone mental." Sighed James.  
  
"Mental, James? No, not yet!" exclaimed Lily as she preceded to chase James around.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
The next day the seven young witches and wizards decided to go to Hogsmede for lack of anything better to do. Riley, Remus, and Romulus wend to the newest bookstore, promising to meet up with the other four later at the Three Broomsticks. As they were walking Romulus got a sly look on his handsome face. "You know, Riley, when I first got here, you were all my brother would talk about."  
  
"Probably negative things." Riley reflected thoughtfully, "We were fighting at the time."  
  
Remus grew increasingly red as Romulus replied with, "No, no. He only said good things about you, and how he was inane for what he did." Riley grinned but said nothing as they walked into the store. There was a large section dedicated to defense items, and one for Dark Arts but only if you were teaching a class on defense. In that section was a man with black hair, even from behind he looked too familiar for comfort, to Riley. The man picked up a few books and went to the register. Riley shrugged off the feeling and began to converse with Remus and Romulus not noticing that they were headed toward him. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back, someone strong. She looked up into the face of the one person she'd prayed never to see again.  
  
"Ah, my daughter, how are you? It's been what? Three years, perhaps?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Looking for you of course. I've missed you. Ares here has too." Ares her father's best friend was freakishly strong, tall, and had dark red hair, he was considered physically attractive by most women. Ares grinned impishly at Riley, who flinched from the bad memories of him.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
A semi-cliffy for you all. Lol anyways....hope you liked this chapter.....Review...make me happy...  
  
Song credits:  
  
"Written in the Stars"- Westlife  
  
"When Doves Cry"- Quindon Tarver (though i tweak the lyrics a bit to make it work.)  
  
GoldenWolf88


	16. Are you serious?

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca, Romulus and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR. Again, I own none of the songs that are used throughout the fic.  
  
Yavanna: Yeah, I meant for Lily to sound like Gimli there. - I was watching Two Towers while I was writing.  
  
Yoda: Romulus and Remus will save her, but Riley doesn't like being saved does she? Lol Thanx for the review.  
  
Dark and Prone to Violence: Lol, thank you!  
  
TrogdornLeggyLover: Thankies, Shaheedah!  
  
IMPORTANT! Okies peeps,  
__

_Someone singing._  
  
Writing of a song ECT.  
  
**is thoughts**  
  
EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
"Ah, my daughter, how are you? It's been what? Three years, perhaps?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Looking for you of course. I've missed you. Ares here has too." Ares her father's best friend was freakishly strong, tall, and had dark red hair; he was considered physically attractive by most women. Ares grinned impishly at Riley, who flinched from the bad memories of him.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Ares smiled evilly down at Riley. He and Patrick had this planned for a long time. As he's predicted Riley had grown into an extremely beautiful young woman. Ares turned as Patrick started to speak. "You know, Riley, we are aware that you turned down Malfoy's marriage offer. I have found another way for you to gain acceptance back into the family."  
  
Riley glared at her father, then at Ares. "I do not want nor need to be back in your family." She turned to leave but Ares took over Patrick's speech as he grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"But what about if he told you that it was something as simple as living with me for a while, to learn the true ways of the family? You'd have money power, anything you could ask for. It would be as if you were my child."  
  
To everyone's surprise even her own, Riley began to chuckle then laugh outright. When she calmed down she said, "Sorry but incest obsessed perverts who enjoy raping seven-year olds just aren't my choice for living arrangements."  
  
Patrick's eyes flashed. "Stupid girl! Do not talk that way to him."  
  
Ares waved a hand to show that it was no matter; He'd expected as much from Riley. Since she was being so disagreeable, he decided to tweak her temper a bit. "Perhaps I should have left you with child, those years ago, I suppose you matured so fast because you are a changeling." He said jokingly, though neither Ares or Patrick knew for sure what Riley was.  
  
Romulus glanced at Remus. His twin looked ready to kill. Riley's eyes narrowed at Ares flippant mention of what was the result of his idiocy. "That and the fact that you are old enough to be my father—"  
  
Patrick cut Riley off, and tugged her over to him by the wrist. "You will do as I say!" He commanded. Remus, however, had obviously had enough of this. He stepped over without a word, pried Patrick off of Riley, and then motioned to Romulus that they were ready to leave. "And just who the hell are you?" Demanded Patrick. Remus merely turned away with Riley and began to talk to the door. Ares caught Romulus by the shoulder.  
  
"Who are you two?" he hissed.  
  
Romulus jerked away. "People who care for her, which is more than I can say for your sorry asses." Romulus caught up with Remus and Riley at the door. Suddenly, Riley spun around, cried "Defendere!" and the golden sparks from her wand formed a shield that protected the three teens from the curse that Patrick had shot at them. "I would advise you not to attempt that again." Riley said then swept out of the shop, Remus and Romulus in toe. She continued to walk angrily down the street, toward the three broomsticks.  
  
Remus and Romulus glanced at one another. Remus was, to say the least, livid. If Riley's dad were staying in Britain for good they'd have a big problem. Remus vaguely wondered if Patrick was in with Voldemort's supporters. "Riley?"  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"He's just trying to help!" Romulus defended his brother.  
  
"I'm not some damsel in distress! I appreciate your concern but I don't need rescuing!" Remus nodded and decided to let her have her space.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Lily, James, Rebecca and Sirius sat in the Three Broomsticks chatting over butterbeer, waiting for their friends to show up.  
  
"Which is worse..."  
  
"Sirius, finish that question and I will hurt you." James said. Lily giggled. Sirius had been asking, "Which is worse" type questions all day.  
  
"Ok, ok fine. Let's do something then while we wait." Sirius suggested.  
  
"What do you propose?" asked Rebecca.  
  
Sirius pulled out a deck of cards. "Riley showed me how to play poker. Let's play and bet for candy or something." He said.  
  
James sighed. "We're all gonna be out of our stashes by the time this is over." Sirius grinned and began to shuffle the deck.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
"So what are we going to do now, Malfoy? You're first plan didn't work." Leah demanded as the members of Mission: Revenge gathered again.  
  
"Seriously...dude, she took off my...equipment and I couldn't get it back till the spell wore off a day before Christmas! I want her dead!" exclaimed Jason Dimari.  
  
"I know! I know! Now that Snape backed out we'll have to use something better than potions and such...give me a couple of days." Malfoy said, adjourning the meeting. But then the door flew open.  
  
"I want in." Regulus Black said as he stepped inside, his robes sweeping in a rather creepy manor, "Anything to help me get back at my idiot brother."  
  
Malfoy did something he rarely had done in the past. He smiled, showing his teeth! "Excellent."  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
**Riley. Talk to me. What's wrong?** Remus said to his girlfriend telepathically, trying to see what was running through her head.  
  
**Nothing, Cherubre.** Riley seemed to be very good at shielding things from Remus with her mind.  
  
**What does that name mean?  
**  
**It's part of the Lost language; it means "my angel".**  
  
Remus smiled to himself and slipped his hand around Riley's as they walked. Romulus noticed this and grinned. Those two were perfect for one another. He hoped that they'd find eternal happiness. Lord knows, they both need it. Romulus pondered for a moment if he'd ever be happy like they were. Then he realized how much he differed from his brother. Back in Italy, Romulus didn't have any close friends, but was well liked by everyone. No one knew him though. He also noted that he was closer to Remus' friends than anyone else. Romulus had dated a lot more than Remus had as well, but he never let himself get to close to anyone. He'd never really had time, or the desire even to try and make friends with someone, besides these British kids, well Riley was American, but you know. He contemplated this as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Sirius, Lily, Rebecca and James were still playing poker when the other three walked in. Sirius seemed to be more hyper than ever, as he was winning all the candy. Rebecca waved the three wolves over, and Sirius jumped up to tell Remus something. "You are going to sing that song you wrote, Remus, the wolf one."  
  
Remus' face turned white, giving him the deathly pallor of a vampire. "Padfoot," he said taking a deep breath, "I was under the influence of the sugar quills when I wrote that. It is not suitable for a public place."  
  
"I'm sure that Riley wouldn't mind hearing it." Grinned Sirius.  
  
"She'd want to kill me!"  
  
"No she wouldn't! Besides, mate, it's not that bad."  
  
"I seriously think that if I sang that, I'd be hexed by her!"  
  
James smiled as he listened to this. "Actually, Moony, I have to agree with Padfoot here. I don't think that Riley would mind that much. It's actually a pretty funny song. If she doesn't like it, however, we can blame it on Sirius because he gave you the quills in your coffee, thus, it is his fault and not yours. Therefore, she cannot blame you. See how that works? Oh, and I DARE you to." James finished with a smirk.  
  
"But is it ok with Rosemerta? That is the question." Rosemerta was Remus' last hope to get out of this.  
  
"Already cleared it with her." Rebecca piped up. "Don't give me that look! Those two told me about the song, and I'm very interested in hearing it."  
  
"Romulus?" Remus pleaded with his last line of defense. Romulus just laughed and threw his hands up in the air, being out-numbered. Remus sighed in defeat, and then stepped up onto the stage, but as he did a little revenge plan was forming in his mind. Sirius and James started playing the background music and everyone in the Three Broomsticks decided to turn and watch Remus. Remus looked at Riley, who raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
Remus: _Owoooooooo!  
  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
  
You sure are looking good.  
  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
  
Listen to me. Little Red Riding Hood  
  
I don't think little big girls should  
  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.  
  
Owoooooooo!  
  
_At the "Owoooooo!" parts (from before and until the end of the song) Remus let off a very realistic howl, which most of the females in the place seemed to find exceptionally sexy, as they whistled at him. Riley, Rebecca, Lily and Romulus were laughing.  
  
_What big eyes you have,  
  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have.  
  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
  
So until you get to grandma's place  
  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone.  
  
Owoooooooo! Little Red Riding Hood  
  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.  
_  
_Owoooooooo! What a big heart I have-the better to love you with.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood  
  
Even bad wolves can be good.  
  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. Little Red Riding Hood  
  
You sure are looking good  
  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.  
  
Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?_  
  
Remus bolted off stage, incredibly embarrassed. Riley grinned at him, and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "You did very well." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Shut it." Moaned a slightly red Remus. Then he said, "Sirius, I dare you to sing a song about how you're feeling right now about Rebecca." Remus did this knowing that Padfoot could never turn down a dare. Sirius accepted then jumped back on the stage.  
  
"Rebecca! This is for you, and if it was hot outside this song would make so much more sense."  
  
Sirius: _Man it's a hot one  
  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
  
But you stay so cool  
  
My Munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
  
You're my reason for reason  
  
The step in my groove  
  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
  
I would give my world to lift you up  
  
I could change  
  
My life to better suit your mood  
  
Cause you're so smooth  
_  
CHORUS:  
  
_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
  
You got the kinda lovin' that can be so smooth  
  
Give me your heart, make it real,  
  
or else forget about it  
  
I'll tell you one thing  
  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
  
In every breath and every word  
  
I hear your name calling me out  
  
Out from the barrio  
_  
_You hear my rhythm on your radio  
  
You feel the turning of the world  
  
So soft and slow  
  
Turning you round and round  
  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
  
I would give my world to lift you up  
  
I could change  
  
My life to better suit your mood  
  
Cause you're so smooth  
_  
CHORUS  
  
_Or let's forget about it_  
  
Everyone clapped as Sirius came back down. About 10 minutes later Rosemerta came up. "You know how I agreed to let you all use this place for singing for a couple hours? Would you mind singing all day? The customers really like the live entertainment."  
  
The teens looked at each other then in unison said, "Sure, why not?" Then the girls of One Galaxy Treasure went up to the stage, because they all just felt like singing.  
  
Riley: _I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
[Chorus:] (All)  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
_Lily: _Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
_[Chorus] (All)  
  
Rebecca: _Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
_The three bowed to the enormous clapping; they then prepared for another song.  
  
Lily: _i tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
i lay dying  
  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
_  
All: _my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
_  
Rebecca: _do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
i'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
_  
All: _my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
_  
Riley: (screaming/hissing) i want to die!!!  
  
All: _my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
_  
Riley: _my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will i be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide  
_  
The girls decided to let the guys have a turn, Romulus was subbing for Peter in the band. Before the Marauders got on stage though... "Hey, Lily, would you mind if we did the date tonight?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing James." She smiled. James grinned then went off with the others.  
  
[Chorus:] (All)  
  
_I'm not the one who's so far away  
  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
  
Never did I wanna be here again  
  
And I don't remember why I came  
_  
James: _Candles raise my desire  
  
Why I'm so far away  
  
No more meaning to my life  
  
No more reason to stay  
  
Freezing feeling,  
  
Breathe in, breathe in  
  
I'm coming back again  
_  
[Chorus] (All)  
  
Remus: _Hazing clouds rain on my head_  
  
_Empty thoughts fill my ears  
  
Find my shade by the moon light  
  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
  
Demons dreaming  
  
Breathe in, breathe in  
  
I'm coming back again  
_  
[Chorus x4]  
  
Sirius: _Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo_.  
  
[Repeat]  
  
Remus: _So far away..._  
  
James: _I'm not the one who's so far away..._  
  
Sirius: _I'm not the one who's so far away..._  
  
Remus: _I'm not the one who's so far away..._  
  
"I like the back round music on that one." Commented Rebecca as the guys prepared for their next song.  
  
James: _When I think about my life  
  
I wonder if I will survive  
  
To live to see 25 or will I just fall?  
  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying.  
  
People round me, always crying.  
  
In this place that I like to call my home.  
  
_Sirius: _Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
  
We're moving on.  
  
Keep moving on  
_  
Remus: _Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
On without the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us.  
  
And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this  
  
With all this rain it just keeps falling  
_  
_On my head so now I'm calling  
  
Out to someone else to help me make it through  
  
_James: _Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place  
  
Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days  
  
But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on.  
  
We're moving on.  
  
Keep moving on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
_  
_Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
_  
_Die.  
_  
Remus: _Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what you're givin  
  
This ain't dying this is livin  
  
Said were movin on and we've got nothin to prove  
  
To anyone  
_  
All: _Cause we'll get through  
  
Were movin on and on and on and on and on and on and on....  
  
Keep movin on  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.  
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
_  
_Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
  
Die.  
  
Some friends become enemies some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what you're givin  
  
This ain't dying! this is livin!  
_  
During the middle of this song a very, well, cool looking guy came up to the girls. He was wearing plain black jeans, a black tank top with a dragon skin vest over it, and had long hair tied into a ponytail. He looked to be in his mid-30's. "Hello. You're the girls in the One Galaxy Treasure, correct?" He flashed them a big smile.  
  
Riley, being the cautious one, said, "Depends, why do you want to know?"  
  
"I should probably introduce myself." The man said. "My name is David Scrackle and I'm with Scrackle records. I assume you've heard of us?" He paused as they nodded. "Good, I saw you three in here a couple of months ago at the battle of the bands, and I have to say I honestly thought you were better. Then seeing you here just a few moments ago confirmed it for me. How would you like to sign a record deal with us?"  
  
The girls' jaws dropped. "Are you serious?" asked Lily.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Song Credits:  
  
"Little Red Riding Hood" – Ronald Blackwell  
  
"Smooth" – Santana  
  
"Imaginary" – Evanescence  
  
"Tourniquet" – Evanescence  
  
"Voodoo" – Godsmack  
  
"Moving On" – Good Charlotte

Er....yeah that chapter was a bit strange, even for me. [sigh] Oh well, make my day ...or week at the rate I'm going, and reveiw for me!!

GoldenWolf88


	17. The Date

**_Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca, Romulus and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR. Again, I own none of the songs that are used throughout the fic.  
_**  
Yavanna: hehe. Brilliant. Lol  
  
Yoda: Mong? confused look Yes, Remus' song, 'twas lovely, no?  
  
Dark and Prone to Violence: Evil sugar high/allergic reaction things. My mind disturbs even me at times...  
  
IMPORTANT! Okies peeps _Someone singing._  
  
Writing of a song ECT.  
  
**is thoughts**  
  
EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
"I should probably introduce myself." The man said. "My name is David Scrackle and I'm with Scrackle records. I assume you've heard of us?" He paused as they nodded. "Good, I saw you three in here a couple of months ago at the battle of the bands, and I have to say I honestly thought you were better. Then seeing you here just a few moments ago confirmed it for me. How would you like to sign a record deal with us?"  
  
The girls' jaws dropped. "Are you serious?" asked Lily.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
David Scrackle flashed them another golden smile. "Of course I am! How about we meet here tomorrow at, say," David checked his watch, "11:00 am? Sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." Rebecca said. As soon as David left she squealed excitedly. "This is so awesome!" Lily was speechless, and Riley was just smiling. At that moment the guys came back from singing, the three girls made an unspoken agreement not to tell them the news just yet.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
The next day at 10:45 am, the girls of One Galaxy Treasure found themselves sitting in a booth in the Three Broomsticks. David Scrackle walked in the doors five minutes later. But the details of this are not important, basically they got the deal and will begin recording next week, if Dumbledore will allow them on that weekend. Now we move to the fun part of the chapter, Lily and James' date, which was the previous night.  
  
The night before the record deal business...  
  
"Do I look ok?" Lily asked Rebecca and Riley. She stepped out of the bathroom with her lovely red hair pulled half way up, in a bun with the rest down. She wore no makeup, save some dark green eyeliner, making her eyes stand out. Lily's outfit was, a black miniskirt decorated with a black studded belt, and an emerald green tank top. She had borrowed flat leather boots from Riley.  
  
"Much better than ok." Winked Rebecca.  
  
Riley rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, now go down there before James thinks you stood him up. You're 20 minutes late."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily raced down the stairs, and then realized that Riley had just been trying to get her to go down without a fuss. Friends were crazy, always would be. Lily sighed, then looked around for James.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked a slightly nervous voice to the left of Lily. James had been sitting in a crimson armchair by the fireplace waiting for her. James' hair was as always, uncontrollable; he was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Lily nodded then James led their way out of the common room. James glanced at Lily. "I hope you're ok with sneaking out..."  
  
"After being with you lot all year, how could I not be?"  
  
"I knew we'd do you some good." James grinned, throwing his invisibility cloak over himself and Lily. Minutes later, the two found themselves in Hogsmede, making their way to what James had called "Cerulean Dreams", a new restaurant. James led Lily there, and held the door open for her. In one corner was a group of three musicians, all playing violins. These three were all in black slacks, and white dress shirts with black ties, two were female and the one in the middle was male. The brunette girl had her hair up in a classic bun, while the blonde was using black chopsticks to hold hers up. Their backs were turned to the young couple. The host sat Lily and James down in the corner opposite the musicians.  
  
Lily surveyed the place, smiling. "I like it here."  
  
"I thought you would." At that precise moment the waiter came up, he was also wearing black slacks and a white, button-down dress shirt, though he had a black bow-tie, and looked suspiciously like... "SIRIUS?!"  
  
Sirius smiled widely. "And who else would it be? I may a job here for the summer, and this is my test night. Ain't it wonderful? Now what can I get you two to drink?"  
  
"Butterbeer." Both said, this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Lily, I had no idea that he was –"  
  
Lily cut James off. "I think he and the others planned it. You remember how Romulus left earlier today?" She paused as James nodded. "Well look at the three violinists in the corner."  
  
James turned and sure enough the three people in the corner playing the music were Remus, Riley and Rebecca. "Those prats!" Groaned James.  
  
Lily smiled and licked her lips slightly, a good sign she had a plan. "They can't follow us the whole night." She leaned in close to James and whispered the last part to him. "And we can always scare them a bit before we leave."  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
James and Lily had such a great time talking and laughing during the dinner they barely noticed that Sirius was their waiter, or that the others were there. Then again, the other three were just playing music, not bothering Lily or James in the slightest bit. Sirius, though, had been, making jokes and such. Just as Sirius was taking away their plates, Lily announced that she had to go to the bathroom, and then winked discreetly at James. James also announced that he needed to go, and asked Sirius to watch their things. The thing that made poor Padfoot exceptionally worried though was that James went into the women's restroom! He and Lily stayed in there a full 20 minutes, doing God knows what!  
  
Sirius explained this to the others. "Ooh, they're trying to trick us, or you." Riley said looking at Sirius, who gave her a, "why me?" look. "You because you're the one annoying them, and they think that we're spying when really, Rebecca's aunt was just out of musicians!" hissed Riley.  
  
"And we didn't know this until they were out of the common room, nor did we know that they were coming here." Rebecca said.  
  
Sirius still looked kinda weirded out, but just then Lily and James came back, both laughing and a bit red in the face. "Prongs!" exclaimed Sirius, striding over to James. "What did you do with Lily in there?!"  
  
James glanced at Lily who said, "Something we both enjoyed very much," with the straightest face possible. Sirius sputtered at their audaciousness then went off to get their desert. Lily and James both burst out in hysterical laughter causing the other customers to look at them. The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully, Sirius still shocked at Lily and James convinced that they were an item now. James tipped Sirius, paid the bill, then left with Lily.  
  
Lily drug James off to her favorite bookstore. Inside was a person neither had expected to see. "Well if it isn't Lily and Potter. Hogwarts newest couple." A sneering voice said.  
  
James was rather annoyed, but didn't want to pick on Snape in front of Lily. "Hello, Snape."  
  
"Well settle this later." Snape swept out of the shop, his robes billowing after him.  
  
Lily blinked. "That was odd..."  
  
The rest of their date when by rather uneventfully. Lily found she enjoyed herself greatly spending time one-on-one with James. James didn't once brag, or ruffle his hair, or do anything that had once annoyed her. Or maybe, he did but she just didn't notice...?  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
"Padfoot, I'm sure they were just trying to freak you out." Remus stated for the 20th time that night trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"Besides, Lily wouldn't do anything with him." Riley added.  
  
"What are you saying? That James isn't good enough to do something with?!"  
  
Rebecca sighed. Sirius had some issues. She put her hand on his forearm. "Siri! They were just messing with your head!"  
  
"Which isn't that hard at times..." murmured Remus.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Hey everyone! I am so sorry that took so long to get up, I've been on summer holidays and really busy...then I got restricted from online, long story, don't ask! And I'm also sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer I promise. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Till next time,  
  
GoldenWolf88 


	18. Sirius antistudy plan

**Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca, Romulus and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR. Again, I own none of the songs that are used throughout the fic.  
  
**

Yavanna: Ya, I was kinda worried as to how I made Lily and James, if it was good or not. I can't decide if they should be together now, or wait till 7th year. Decisions...

Dark and Prone to Violence: Thanks and no you don't, not really.

Charmergirl07: I shall try

IMPORTANT! Okies peeps

_Someone singing._

Writing of a song ECT.  


_**is thoughts  
**_

EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!

{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}

Weeks flew by and soon it was almost time for exams. The 6th years were stressing out for some reason. OWLs really got to them all last year. Our lovely main characters were in the library, studying, as were the rest of the 6th years even though it was a Hogsmede weekend. Everyone was in a rather bad mood. Sirius finally got sick of this, after being yelled at by Lily for "breathing loudly". "Ok, ok!" Sirius stood up on a table. "You're all stressing way to much about this! Imagine how crazy you're going to be during NEWTs! Now, I want everyone to take off their left shoe and throw it in the middle of the floor." He knew he sounded half-crazy, and he probably was. "COME ON! DO IT!" He said loudly, ignoring the disbelieving stares he was getting.  
  
Reluctantly and muttering, the students threw their shoes into the middle of the floor, wondering what half-brained scheme Sirius had up his sleeve this time.  
  
Sirius spoke up after they were done. "Now I want everyone to pick up a shoe that is not your own, and you will take that person out for ice cream, or suffer my nifty wrath!"  
  
Everyone exchanged slightly unnerved glances, but they did as he said. Why? We may never know...but as things turned out, Remus got Riley, Rebecca got Sirius, and Lily got James. Remus had a suspicion Sirius had something to do with who picked which shoe, but he let it slide for now.  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}

Lily snaked her arm into James' as they walked down the street. For once, she didn't mind not studying for exams. Ever since her date with James the two had gotten closer. Lily felt she was at the point to where, were James to ask her out, she would say yes. James, however, did not know that Lily felt this way. For, if he had, he would have asked her to be his girlfriend right on the spot.

{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}

Anyway, the girls had to meet with Scrackle to finish recording for their record, which was coming out soon. Their song "Whisper" had already been released on the radio earlier that month, and caused the girls much success.

{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about actual lack of a chapter here, I swear on my life, the next one will be better. But I was suddenly struck with inspiration for a sequel to this, and I'm probably only going to do a couple more chapters, because it's the end of the year at the moment, so I'll probably do their last day at Hogwarts then a chapter on what they did at summer. But anwayz! The sequel is going to take place in Harry's 6th year. Here's a quick preview ......  
  
{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PREVIEW))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}

Dumbledore and Rebecca excused themselves as the other members began to talk about what these two American women could have that was so important. There was a loud crash overhead and then two blond women fell down into the parlor, from the stairs, which had previously been sealed. The taller woman's wand got thrown. They were moving so fast it was hard to tell them apart. Then, "You split my wand with that damn sword!" exclaimed a voice that was somewhat familiar. The Order members looked ready to have a heart attack; the shorter woman was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where you're going you won't need it." The other woman now had her sword at Bellatrix's throat. "A little help here?" She asked.

"Stupefy!" Cried Arthur Weasley. "How in the name of, I mean, she was, what was the..." Arthur trailed off.

"I think what he's trying to say is, welcome home, Riles." Grinned Tonks, who seemed to know Riley GoldenStar.

"There you are!" Albus exclaimed coming back inside the room. "Oh my," he added when he saw Bellatrix. He pointed his wand at her and Bellatrix was gagged and bound. "I believe the ministry will want to talk to this one."

"Was she trying to –"Rebecca started to ask.

"Yes he was bloody mad when I locked him in a closet to keep her from seeing him, in case she got away."

"But they are not aware of his presence?" Albus asked sharply.

Riley glanced at Dumbledore. "They don't know for certain."

"Good."

"Would someone mind explaining what is going on here?" Demanded Severus Snape, giving Rebecca a glare, and then turned to Riley and gave a small smile. Yes, Severus Sylvester Snape smiled. Shocking isn't it? (A/N: Sorry about Snape's middle name, just thought it sounded interesting)

Rebecca strained a smile. "Maybe if you would kindly shut up, we could continue, and then you'd find out something."

Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances. They were beginning to like this Rebecca woman.

{[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ENDPREVIEW))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]}  
  
Well what do you think?? Crap or is it ok? Do you like the idea of a sequel after this story is finished? Let me know! Please review.


	19. Last Dance

Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Rebecca, Romulus and the other ppl you don't recognize! Everything else belongs to JKR. Again, I own none of the songs that are used throughout the fic.

Thanks to: Yav, Dark and Prone to Violence, Z, and Fade t0 Blackk for reviewing!

IMPORTANT! Okies peeps

_Someone singing._

Writing of a song ECT.  


_**is thoughts**  
_

EVEN MORE IMPORTANT! If yall think of any songs you want anyone to sing feel free to suggest it I may just use it. Tell me the title and the artist. Thanx!  
The last day of school for the Marauders and One Galaxy Treasure was an interesting one. Dumbledore wanted to have a little going away dance for years 5 and up that night, then the next morning they all would go home. Dumbledore also decided to have the two bands each play four songs, then the rest of the time it would be pre-recorded music, so that they could all have a chance to dance. The girls were all just wearing their dance gowns, as this was a formal. Rebecca was in a tube top dark red dress with a slit on the left side up to her thigh and her arms were adorned with red gloves. Her hair was up in an intricate bun. Lily wore a spaghetti strap shimmery white dress and had her hair down, straightened. Surprisingly the white made her eyes stand out almost as much as green did. Riley wore a black gown that had one shoulder and instead of matching gloves she had black fishnet arm warmers, the gown was perfect for her hugging her curves in all the right places. All three girls looked fantastic. However, Riley and Remus had a slight surprise for everyone, a collaboration they had been working on together that was finally finished. Remus was wearing a tuxedo with a dark blue tie as he and Riley went up onstage. (A/N: for this song it's Riley throughout the whole thing and Remus in parentheses)  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
_Remus_: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_  
  
Riley:_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_  
  
Remus_: Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
_  
  
Riley_: Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
_Remus:_ I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_  
  
The two smiled at the tremendous applause then started up their next song.  
  
Remus_: I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
_Riley_: The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_Both:_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_  
  
Remus exited the stage as the other two girls got up by Riley and they began to sing. 

Lily: _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat _

_But always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

Rebecca: _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_Living might mean taking chances _

_But they're worth taking _

_Lovin' might be a mistake _

_But it's worth making _

_Don't let some hell bent heart _

_Leave you bitter _

_When you come close to selling out _

_Reconsider _

_Give the heavens above _

_More than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

(Riley: _Time is a wheel in constant motion always_)

Lily: _I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Rolling us along_)

Rebecca: _I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Tell me who_)

Lily: _I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Wants to look back on their years and wonder_)

(Riley: _Where those years have gon_e)

Rebecca:_ I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

Lily: _Dance _

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Time is a wheel in constant motion always_)

Rebecca: _I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Rolling us along_)

Lily: _I hope you dance_

(Rebecca_: Tell me who_)

(Riley: _Wants to look back on their years and wonder_)

Lily: _I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Where those years have gone_)

(Riley_: Tell me who_)

Rebecca_: I hope you dance_

(Riley: _Wants to look back on their years and wonder_)

(Lily: _Where those years have gone_)

They had written this particular song for each other. They knew that they wouldn't be able to live together forever, and they may have to split up sometime, but they did want each other to enjoy life to the fullest.

Riley: _It's always the quiet ones  
Who are stranger than fiction  
They hide under tables like a child_  
  
Rebecca: _What kind of chemistry is it?  
Leaden or golden?  
Nobody sees them driving us wild  
_  
_It's your life  
Don't just collide with the waves_  
  
Lily_: Oh look into her eyes  
You'll see such silent calling  
Nothing seems to matter in this life  
  
Wake up your majesty there are  
Thieves in the temple  
Picking the sunspots out of the sun  
  
Looking for symmetry in man  
Another dead Beatle  
Down through the path we see how they run_  
  
Riley: _It's your life  
Don't just collide with the ways  
_  
Rebecca: _Oh look into her eyes  
You'll see such silent calling  
Nothing seems to matter in this life  
  
Oh so many reasons why  
You hear the silence calling  
Nothing seems to matter in this life  
  
Oh salvation shine a light on a different world  
And carry out thoughts on golden rays_

"This is for Remus," Riley said as she stepped up to center stage.

Riley: _Spirits move me, every time I'm near you  
Whirling like a cyclone in my mind  
You're my life line, angel of my lifetime  
Answer to all answer I can find  
_  
_[CHORUS:]_  
All: _Baby I want you come, come, come into my arms  
Let me feel the wonder of all of you  
Could it be magic now, now, now and hold on fast  
Could this be the magic at last  
_  
Riley: _Baby take me high upon a hillside  
High up where the stallion meets the sun  
I could love you build my world around you  
Never leave you till my life is done  
_  
_[CHORUS]_  
  
Lily: _Spirits move me every time I'm near you_

Rebecca: _Whiling like a cyclone in my mind  
_  
_[CHORUS]_

The next song was written by Lily for James surprisingly, not that she'd admit that just yet.

Lily: _On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
_  
Rebecca_: Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
_  
_[Chorus:]_  
All: _Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_  
  
Rebecca: _I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
_  
Lily: _When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's a mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there  
_  
Riley: _Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
All: _Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_  
Lily: _How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
_  
Riley: _On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
_  
_[Chorus:]_  
All: _Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

The girls last song, however, was just something they all made for fun, and when they were on a sugar high of course.  
  
Rebecca:_ You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
  
_Lily_: Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited  
  
_Riley:_ You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
  
_Riley_: You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
  
_Lily_: Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting  
  
_Rebecca_: You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
  
_Lily_: You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
  
_Riley_: I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do  
  
_Rebecca:_ You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
  
_Lily_: You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
_  
  
Riley_: You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
  
_Rebecca_: You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
_  
  
Lily_: You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la  
_  
  
All:_ You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wana la la, la la la la_  
  
One Galaxy Treasure walked off stage for their last concert of their 6th year. Over the summer though, they were going on a wizarding tour, they were all very ecstatic about that. The Marauders went up on stage and quickly set up for their first song.  
  
Sirius: One! Two! Three!_  
  
_Remus_: To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take  
  
But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today  
_  
James_: But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love  
  
_Sirius_: I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here  
_  
Remus_: But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today  
  
_James_: But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love  
  
_Sirius_: Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love  
  
_All_: But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again_  
  
Sirius stood up and said into the microphone. "Thank you everyone! I know we are great! But we aren't the ones who got the record deal are we?" He paused and mock-glared at the girls. "Just kidding you three!" Sirius was obviously hyper off of something.  
  
James: _Start today, now show us how you feel  
Make your way, it's time to choose  
Have my say, I know, I know what I see  
Have my say, they think you'll lose  
For all this to mean so much to me  
For all this, you make a move  
Pass you by, it's all in this life you have  
Pass you by, goodbye to you  
_  
_[Chorus:]_  
All: _1, 2, 3, 4 Move  
If you don't stop there, you'll make it through.  
Stop dreaming, start something  
When it's in your hand just start anew  
_  
Remus: _It's ok to use your ability  
You must know, it's hard to choose  
Time will tell, it's hard that the way you feel  
means you always seem to lose  
Seize the day, the one that you left behind  
It seems so strange that you don't move  
Frozen still in front of your own lights  
Win or lose, its time to choose  
_  
_[Chorus: all]_  
  
James took the center; he was slightly annoyed as Peter told them five minutes before the ball that he didn't have a date so he wasn't going to come. James and Remus both tried to tell him to just ask someone, but Peter declined saying he'd just see them later.  
  
Sirius_: We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
  
_James_: I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
_Remus:_ And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
  
_Sirius_: I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
_James:_ I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe_  
_I've got to be chained to you  
  
_Remus_: And I think about you all the time  
And I think about you all the time  
Yeah I think about it all the time  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting live a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because  
  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you  
  
_James_: I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
  
_Sirius:_ Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you_  
  
The guys switched their set up again and started their next song.

Sirius: _The moonlight...  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you've ever seen  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
_James:_ You're never safe 'till you see the dawn_  
_And if the clock strikes past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under...  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
_Remus: Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger  
Remus:_ There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come to late  
  
_All:_ In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing,  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Moving on... Moving all night_  
  
They each got with their respective girls and began to slow dance as the music came on. This was their last dance together for quite sometime. Each had a million cares running through their minds, but then, they took one look at their dancing partner, and it all melted away.

So ends "Marauder's 6th Year!" It ended a bit oddly but that's ok, I hope. Anywayz the sequel will be up in a matter of days, or hours... let me know in a review if you would like to be emailed when it is up.  
  
GoldenWolf88  
  
Song Credits: "Bring Me to Life" – Evanescence ft. Paul McCartney (I think that's his last name, lead singer of 12 Stones)  
  
"Broken" – Seether and Amy Lee  
  
"Quiet Ones" – Tears for Fears  
  
"Could it be Magic" – Take That  
  
"Pieces of Me" Ashlee Simpson  
  
"La la" Ashlee Simpson  
  
"Last Train Home" Lost Prophets  
  
"Start Something" Lost Prophets  
  
"Chained to You" – Savage Garden  
  
"Carry on Dancing" – Savage Garden


End file.
